Kokitsune
by Hanyou Lothuial
Summary: *COMPLETE!* Chitsuko Ichihara. Sweet, intelligent ningen girl... or powerful reborn half-demon? Kurama gets a second chance to fulfill a promise he made in Makai long ago... and demon hunters are after his head! What does their master want?
1. Prologue Death Wish: The First Promise

Prologue: Death Wish - The First Promise  
  
"Kurama!"  
  
The silvery-haired demon turned around just in time to catch the woman as she stumbled and fell. He held her up by the shoulders, ignoring the blood seeping through her thin shirt onto his hands. She was panting heavily, and her right hand grasped at a deep wound in her chest. She looked up at him, dark gray eyes, almost slits, through a curtain of golden tresses with fox ears of the same color poking through on the top.  
  
"Kurama..." she sighed again, then winced as a spasm of pain shot through her.   
  
Kurama opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of shouting and the clank of metal on metal pulled his gaze off her face and past her. In the distance, past the thick clusters of trees, he could see the demon hunters approaching, thirsty for more demon blood, anxious for the kill. His own liquid-amber eyes narrowed, and he pulled the woman to her feet. "Keep moving," the fox demon growled, as he turned and ran in the other direction, dragging the woman by the arm behind him.  
  
The woman's breath became more and more labored as they distanced themselves from the hunters. Finally, with a gasp she fell to her knees and cried out the fox demon's name once more.  
  
Kurama turned around and knelt in front of her. "What is it?" He touched the wound on her chest, and she winced in pain. After a short pause, he said quietly, "You're not going to make it."  
  
"I know I won't..." the woman sobbed, clinging to Kurama's shirt.  
  
The fox demon shrugged off her hold. "That's what you pay for mixing with a mortal."  
  
"We were in love, Kurama!" she retorted, looking up at him with eyes full of tears. "Haven't you ever been in love?"  
  
"No," was Kurama's immediate answer. "Love is a waste of time. You can trust no one but yourself."  
  
The woman sobbed again, and as Kurama stood up and prepared to flee again, she said in a low voice, "Take me to Kohana."  
  
Kurama sighed and turned around. He stared down at the woman, a demon as well, bloodied and dying all because of love... over a mortal. Her thin clothing clung her, damp with blood, sweat, and tears. A huge rip in the front of her shirt revealed a deep gash in her chest and several smaller ones around it. He let out a chuckle, then in one fluid motion, slung the female demon over his back and ran full speed deeper into the forest.   
  
"Why do you care so much for her?" Kurama addressed the female on his back.  
  
She whimpered and said quietly, "She's my child..."  
  
Kurama laughed a harsh, cold laugh. "It's your fault she is."  
  
"It's not that I have to love her. I want to. She's my child, and I'm supposed to be there to help her grow..." She trailed off as she realized this would never be so.  
  
"You WANT to love her?" the fox demon said in surprise. "You've become weak, Misao." He finally slowed down and stopped near a large cherry tree. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom, and as the wind blew some tumbled down off their branches to dance around the two demons.  
  
The woman, Misao, fell to her knees and pointed to a hole in the trunk of the tree near its roots. "In there."  
  
Kurama knelt down and reached inside. He hands touched something soft, and for a minute he froze, letting his fingers run over the soft, smooth surface. He had never felt anything quite like this before. He then closed he his hands around it gently, and brought it out into the light. There, in his arms, was a baby girl, wrapped in a piece of sky blue cloth. Her tiny eyes were closed, and her pale golden hair fell in waves down to her shoulder blades. Kurama held the baby for a moment, letting the image soak into his mind. Then he suddenly shook his head and thrust the baby towards Misao.  
  
The woman smiled sadly and shook her head. "I can't."  
  
"Why? I thought she was your child, and you have to be there to help her grow," he mocked.  
  
Misao's smile faded and she turned abruptly as the shouting and metallic sounds began to draw near again. She turned to Kurama now, panting again, her eyes frantic and full of fear. She crawled over to him and laid a hand on his knee. "Kurama, please. I need to ask of you one favor..."  
  
Kurama looked down at the child, then back up at Misao.  
  
Misao smiked weakly, and she gripped his knee tighter. "I can't do it, Kurama. And she won't survive on her own. She weak and sick already, she'd never make it." She moved her hands up to his shoulders. "This is my dying wish, Kurama. My last request of you. I know you never approved of me and Jekku because he was a mortal, but please... Grant me this one wish..."  
  
Kurama looked down at the precious child again, and his hard heart softened slightly.  
"Promise me you'll always take care of and raise my Kohana...."  
  
The demon hunters were drawing nearer with every second. The sounds continued to grow until they were almost upon them. Kurama took a long, deep breath, sighed, scolded himself for becoming soft for this woman, then looked into her gray eyes and said, "I'll raise her. I promise I'll always take care of Kohana."  
  
There was no time for good-byes. Kurama never saw her final smile, or heard her thank you. Holding the baby tightly in his strong arms, he sprang to his feet and sped away from the tree, cherry blossoms caught in the wind as he sped away. As distance grew between him and where he had last left Misao, he heard her cries and the sickening sound of ripping flesh as her body was cut and torn to pieces.   
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurama didn't stop running until he was clear across the forest and a field beyond it. He collapsed against the bank of a stream and set the baby girl down in his lap. He stared at her for a while.  
  
"Why did I agree?" he asked himself as he scowled down at the child. "How am I going to take care of this child? I could just set her down and walk away right now..."  
  
The baby stirred. For the first time, Kurama saw little Kohana open her eyes. They were a sparkling gray-blue, like the sky after a rainstorm. She reached up with one tiny hand to grasp a few strands of the demon's hair.   
  
A small smile crossed Kurama's face. "She is beautiful... for a half-breed..." he ran his fingers over her soft cheeks and through her hair, then stopped himself and recoiled his hand. "I can't allow myself to think such things..." he growled, and looked off across the stream.   
  
But his attention was drawn back to the baby when her soft whimpering turned into soft crying. "I know why you're crying. You have lost you mother." After a moment, Kurama took the baby up in his arms and stood up. He looked out across the field where he had just come, then back down at the baby. "I made a promise, however." He walked away from the bank into another cluster of trees. "I don't want to break it."  
  
Suddenly, he heard the metal on metal sounds again. He whirled around just in time to see the demon hunters cross the field. Kurama's eyes widened. Deep within him, he knew he'd never get away safe with the baby.   
  
He looked down and met Kohana's gray-blue eyes. He smiled weakly at her. "You would have grown up to be more beautiful than your own mother." He then looked up at the approaching hunters and added, "And hopefully smarter, too."  
  
He ran deeper into the trees with the child. He hid himself behind two tall ones, then turned his back on the sounds. He set Kohana on the ground and looked into her little eyes again for the last time. "You'd die anyway. And I made a promise... With any hope, you'll have a better life later in time..."   
  
Kurama reached into the sash tied around he waist and produced a gleaming dagger. The baby's eyes widened, but she did not look frightened. He lowered the knife down to Kohana's throat, then suddenly stopped as she began coughing. He pulled back the cloth she was wrapped it and saw her thin, frail body, trembling under his hand. The child reached up one small hand to grasp his finger weakly, and their eyes met again. Kurama lowered his dagger to the ground beside the baby, and picked her up again.   
  
"You're going to die anyway..." he said quietly. "Your mother was right." He looked back towards the field, the sounds coming towards him again. "You won't last, just as she didn't." He looked down at Kohana again, and a heavy feeling bubbled up in the deepest, darkest part of his heart. "I've only just met you," he said as he hugged the child close to him. "But what is it about you..." He gripped the child tighter and called upon his spirit energy.  
  
Kohana squirmed in his arms, then suddenly relaxed as her heartbeat began to slow. "I'm doing this for your good," he said as he felt the energy ebbing out of the child and enter the air around them. The baby gripped a clump of his hair again, almost like she was asking him why he was slowly killing her.  
  
"I'm not killing you. You'd die anyway." He sighed. "I'm sending you to another time, to find another mother to be born to. But I can only do it with your spirit, and not your body."   
The baby let go of his hair in answer and snuggled into his shirt as her spirit began to leave her body.  
  
"I'll try to find you again....I promise," he said hurridly as the noises of metal and the voices of the hunters grew ever louder. "Now go," he said as the baby's body went limp in his arms. He quickly set the body under nearby tree roots protruding from the ground, then quickly covered it with soil. He stared at the little mound for a moment, then looked at the pulsing sphere of blue energy in front of him. Kohana's spirit.   
  
"I said go," he choked out in a low voice. "I made a promise. And my insides tell me to keep it this time." He put his hands against the sphere and pushed with all his spirit energy towards the skies. "Now GO!"  
  
The child's spirit flew up into the clouds and disappeared in a twinkle of lights. It had crossed time. Kurama stared up after it as her spirit left. Where her spirit would end up, he didn't know. She was half-demon. She had enough power to control her spirit to a woman's body. She would be born again.   
  
After a long moment, Kurama finally tore his eyes away from the sky and turned to face the demon hunters. 


	2. Chapter 1 Chitsuko

The rest of this story happens after the gang returns from fighting in the Dark Tournmant. ^^;; But more will happen later on in time, don't doubt it! ^^  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: Chitsuko  
"Oh Dad, why did we have to move?" the young Chitsuko whined as she prepared for her first day at her new school. She watched herself in the bathroom mirror as she brushed her wavy, golden-brown hair. "I'm never going to make any friends..." She tossed the brush onto the counter and ran her fingers through her tresses. They reached a little past her shoulder blades, but despite her father's nagging she refused to cut it.   
  
She leaned foreward until her face was inches from the bathroom mirror. She studied her eyes. They were blue-gray, the color of the sky after a rainstorm. She stared into her reflection's eyes hard, then sighed and left the bathroom. "And I'll definitely never get a boyfriend..."  
  
She walked down the hallway, tugging on the hem of her blue and yellow school uniform with every step. "And this uniform is so uncomfortable!" She sighed again and pressed a hand to her forehead. "Maybe I can fake a headache and get out of this soon-to-be-hell..."  
  
"Dad?" she called out as she reached the end of the hall. "Dad, where are you?" She walked into the kitchen, where her father was sitting on a stool slumped against the counter, empty beer bottles strewn all over the counter. "Dad! You've been drinking again!"  
  
Kenji Ichihara turned and smiled at her weakly. His eyes were bloodshot under his glasses and his black hair was a greasy mess. "This move has been tough on me too, honey," he said as he pulled himself upright. He straightened himself, and almost immediately burst into a fit of coughs.   
  
"Have you been smoking again too?!" Chitsuko hurridly cleared the counter of beer bottles, then checked the clock above the stove. "Oh great. You're in no shape to drive me to school today, huh," she said, turning to her dad.   
  
"Nonsense! My hangover's not THAT bad." Chitsuko's father slid off the stool, but as soon as he was he on his feet, he fell foreward onto the floor with a loud thud. He rolled over onto his back and began to laugh.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny..." Chitsuko said coldly as she emptied an ashtray full to the brim in the garbage. "I'm going to be late for my first day of school here! And no one's going to like me anyhow, so I might as well not go at all!"  
  
"Aw, Chit-chan, you'll be fine!" her father said, pulling himself back onto his stool. "You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen. You'll make lots of friends."  
  
Chitsuko smiled weakly. "Thanks, Dad." She ran towards the door and slipped on her shoes. "I better get moving if I'm going to make it there on time." She grabbed her bookbag off the floor and had her hand on the doorknob when her father called her back.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Where's my kiss?" her father asked with a smile.  
  
Chitsuko rolled her eyes, ran back to her father and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Bye Dad!" she shouted as she slid out the door.  
  
"Have a good day, Chit-chan," he replied.  
  
Outside, it was a cool, clear autumn day. A light breeze blew and ruffled Chitsuko's shirt as she walked down the sidewalk towards her new school. She sighed to herself and raised her eyes to the sky. She watched as the clouds passed high above her head, oblivious to her below, so small and helpless in a world so new to her. "Why did Dad have to drag me here too? Why couldn't he just have commuted!" Chitsuko closed her eyes and let the wind blow over her face.  
  
"Hey you, watch out!"   
  
Chitsuko turned around just in time to see the boy, who looked to be about her age, black hair greased back on his head, come speeding towards her before he knocked her down. Her bookbag went flying out in front of her as she hit the ground, and he fell next to her. As the two lay groaning in pain on the ground a second boy, much taller than the first, stopped and stood laughing over them. His face was very oval and was topped with bright orange curls.   
  
Chitsuko looked up at the boy standing over her. He was wearing a blue uniform the same color as hers. "Thought you could get away from me so fast, Urameshi?" he laughed. "Remember, I still beat you across the forest in Genkai's tournament, and I can beat you to school too!" Still laughing, he ran off.  
  
The boy beside her, Urameshi the other had called him, sat up and rubbed his head. "Damn, he can really be a jerk sometimes..." He pulled himself to his feet, stuffed his hands in the pockets of his green school uniform, then stopped. Remembering the girl he hand run into, he turned around and stared at her.  
  
It was the most uncomfortable silence of Chitsuko's life. His deep brown eyes locked on her blue-gray ones, both unmoving, not making a sound. Finally, the boy turned around to face her fully, smiled down at her and said, "Haven't seen you around her before. You new?"  
  
Chitsuko nodded, blushing slightly as the boy offered a hand to help her up. She took it, and when he had pulled her to her feet he still held tight to her hand. "The name's Yusuke Urameshi. And yours would be.....?  
  
"Chitsuko," she stuttered. Then, seeing this boy meant her no harm, she smiled, shook off her nervousness and added, "Chitsuko Ichihara. I just moved here."  
  
"How's it going, Chitsuko? You like it here?" Yusuke started walking towards the school, and Chitsuko had to hurry to keep up with him.  
  
"It's ok. It's nice here, but I don't know anyone other than my dad." She looked back up at the clouds as she spoke.  
  
She saw out of the corner of her eye that Yusuke was watching her intently. "Well, now you know me. So you do know someone afterall." He smiled again, and this in turn made her smile as well.   
  
Chitsuko turned her eyes back ahead of her towards the school. "That boy. He must go to the school I'm going too. Do you know him?"  
  
"Ha," Yusuke said with a smirk. "Me and him were enemies for years. But we're okay now. We call him Kuwabara. I go to school with him."  
  
Chitsuko looked down at the boy's uniform. "But your uniform. It's... green. And mine's blue and his was blue..."  
  
Yusuke laughed. "I like to, 'go against the grain,' you might say." He laughed again. "I've got a reputation for being tough. You know what I mean?" he said with a smile, making a fist with his right hand and punching his left palm with it.   
  
Chitsuko swallowed hard. "You mean, you fight?"  
  
"It's a hobby." Yusuke looked ahead. They were approaching the school. "But I haven't had much time for it lately. I've been busy..." his voice trailed off and he said nothing more until they reached the entrance to the school.  
  
Sarasaki High. Groups of students were clustered together in all corners of the schoolyard, giggling and gossiping and laughing. Some were even yelling. Others were standing silent, leaning against the wall beside the front doors. This is where she saw the same orange-haired boy who had knocked Yusuke and herself down earlier.  
  
She let out an agitated sigh and let her eyes narrow slightly. "He seems to be a punk."  
Yusuke followed her gaze, then let out a small laugh. "'Punk' is a strong word, Chitsuko. I prefer to say... 'ass.'"   
  
Chitsuko bit back a smile, then stopped walking abruptly as she saw Kuwabara's eyes widen. His eyes went back and forth from him to Yusuke. Without warning he ran foreward and lunged at the boy next to her.  
  
"URAMESHI, YOU PLAYER!" he screamed as he tackled Yusuke to the ground. "I THOUGHT KEIKO WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
Chitsuko didn't have time to ask who Keiko was. As suddenly as he has pounced on Yusuke, who was sitting on the ground shrouded in a cloud of dirt, the orange-haired boy turned on her, spit flying from his mouth as he yelled.  
  
"And YOU!" He jabbed a long, somewhat muscular-looking finger in her face accusingly. "This guy is spoken for, you hear me?  
  
"LISTEN YOU!" Chitusko shouted back, pushing herself into the boy's face. This surprised him, and he stumbled backwards and fell over Yusuke, who was still on the ground.   
  
The entire schoolyard went silent. All eyes were on Chitsuko. She could feel them staring. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead as she glared at the boy in front of her. Her first impression would at least make an impact, she thought.   
  
"IF YOU HAD GIVEN THIS NICE GUY A CHANCE TO INTRODUCE ME FIRST, MAYBE WE ALL COULD'VE AVOIDED YOUR LITTLE OUTBURST." She put her hands on her hips, leaning down towards the boy on the ground, her wavy golden hair falling over her shoulders. "AND IF YOU POINT YOUR DIRTY FINGER IN MY FACE AGAIN, YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET IT. YOU HEAR ME?" She straightened up, smiling triumphantly, her arms now crossed over her chest. Who cares what everyone was thinking right then? She was proud of herself.  
  
The boy known as Kuwabara blinked, stunned that a girl had the courage to get so tough with him. After a long silence, and much whispering from the students in the schoolyard, he laughed.  
  
Chitsuko raised an eyebrow. He was LAUGHING. At HER.  
  
She looked down, thankful the attention of the students was now back to their little groups. She felt embarassed, her face growing hot with shame and anger. And she thought she had been so unstoppable just then...  
  
A hand rested on her shoulder. She looked up at the orange-haired boy, Kuwabara, who had a broad smile on his face. Behind him was Yusuke, grinning from ear-to-ear.   
  
"Guess you picked up a jewel on your way to school today, huh Urameshi?" Kuwabara laughed again and patted Chitsuko's shoulder. "Man, you're tougher than you look. And louder."  
  
"That's what everyone says." Chitsuko smiled back and smoothed out her skirt. "Yusuke's told me about you already. You are..."  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara, a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady like yourself," he said, taking both her hands in his. "Your eyes are so pretty, I..."  
  
Yusuke quickly gave Kuwabara a hard smack in the back of his head, making him stumble foreward. Chitsuko stepped back quickly and let him fall face down on the pavement.   
  
She looked over at Yusuke. "Is he always like that?"  
  
"Only when there's a hot girl around..." Yusuke muttered, coming to stand beside her.   
  
"Are you implying that I'm 'hot,' Yusuke Urameshi?" Yusuke grinned at this and scratched the back of his head. "But we've only just met!" Chitsuko laughed.  
  
Yusuke shrugged, still smiling a little, and began to lead Chitsuko towards the doors. She could hear Kuwabara screaming behind them, "Oh, you'll get it later Urameshi! Just you wait!...Uhhh... Later Chitsuko!"   
  
"Will Kazuma be alright?" Chitsuko asked, turned to Yusuke as they entered the school building.   
  
"He'll be fine... Wait, did you just call him 'Kazuma'?" Yusuke stopped and turned to face her fully.  
  
"Yes...Why? Is that bad?" she replied.  
  
Yusuke chuckled. "Not at all. It's just, no one usually calls him by his first name."  
  
"Well then, I'm a first," said Chitsuko with a smile.   
* * * * *  
"Everyone, we have a new student with us today," the teacher said with a smile.   
  
"This is the worst part of it..." Chitsuko said to herself as she squirmed uncomfortably. She couldn't have walked away if she tried. The teacher's hands were planted firmly on her shoulders, and she showed no sighs of letting go of her grip soon. Standing in front of the room, the eyes of all thirty-five on her classmates on her face, she wished she were anywhere but there.  
  
"This is Chitsuko Ichihara, everyone. She's new here, so I hope all of you will be kind and treat with the same respect you do each other," the teacher said with a sickeningly large smile.  
  
The class was silent. Someone coughed. Another cleared their throat. Still another threw a paper airplane across the room. Another bead of sweat slid down Chitsuko's left temple. The morning had started off well, but this...  
  
"Now, who would like to volunteer to be Chitsuko's guide until she's settled in?" The teacher looked around the room anxiously.   
  
Two hands went up.   
  
"I'll keep an eye on her for you, Teacher," said Yusuke Urameshi from the back of the room, leaning back in his chair. "We've already been acquainted and I could... you know... show her the ropes.   
  
The class snickered. Chitsuko smiled gratefully at Yusuke, who caught her gaze and winked at her in return.  
  
"Nonsense, Mr. Urameshi. We don't want you recruiting another rowdy member for you little gang. Much less a young lady..." The teacher shook her head and pointed to the other who had raised their hand. "Keiko Yukimura? Would you like to help Chitsuko?"  
  
"I'd love to." The girl, Keiko, smiled at Chitsuko. She had chocolate-brown hair cut just above her shoulders, and her eyes smiled when she did.   
  
"Thank you, Keiko," the teacher said. "Take a seat, Chitsuko, and we'll get started on our lesson for the day."  
  
The class moaned, and Chitsuko took this opportunity to slip into the empty seat next to Keiko unnoticed. Keiko saw her, turned to her, and smiled agian.  
  
"Hi Chitsuko. Nice to meet you." She pulled out a notebook and pen from her bookbag. She nodded to Chitsuko's own bag, prompting her to do the same.  
  
She did. "Hey Keiko. Nice to meet you too." She opened her notebook to the first blank page as the teacher's drawling voice rose up in the background.  
  
"When did you move here?" Keiko's attention was half on Chitsuko, half on the teacher, and she was writing frantically already.  
  
"About a week ago. My father enrolled me here a few days ago, but I haven't had the courage to actually show up until today."  
  
"Hm. I know someone who just doesn't show up because he doesn't feel like it..." Keiko glanced towards the back of the room, where Yusuke was sitting. Chitsuko looked as well, and the grinning youth waved at the two girls.  
  
"You know Yusuke?" Chitsuko asked.  
  
"Since I was little," was Keiko's reply. She sighed. "He can be a real pain sometimes. You have to hit to make him work right."  
  
The two girls exchanged a look and laughed quietly, ignoring the teacher's brief pause in her lecture to stare at them disapprovingly.   
  
Chitsuko smiled and took down the notes as Keiko did. Maybe I will be okay here, she thought. 


	3. Chapter 2 The Youko and the Youkai

Sorry for the delay, everyone... ^^:; (Especially to you, Crystal-chan ^^;;;;;;) So here it is, the much awaited, CHAPTER 2!!!   
  
Note: For those Yusuke/Keiko fans who have confronted me about it, DO NOT WORRY, THIS IS NOT A YUSUKE/OOC FIC. ^^ Arigatou.   
  
ANOTHER NOTE: I hope most or all of you are familiar with the series Yu Yu Hakusho. ^^:; And I hope you all know that Shuichi Minamino is just Kurama's human name. ^^:; Hai! ^^  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: The Youko and the Youkai  
A young boy walked down the sidewalk by himself, carrying his bookbag over his shoulder. A light breeze blew his long, rose-red hair into his ivy-green eyes. He stopped for a moment as the wind shifted. Looking up into the sky, he sighed and closed his eyes. The Dark Tournament was finally over, and his life could return to normal... or could it? He squeezed his eyes shut tighter as he tried to supress a strange feeling within his heart. It was like a small, yet persistant squeeze, a prickling tickle that flooded his heart with what he found to be lonliness. The boy let his eyes open again sadly as he pushed away the feeling that something was missing.  
  
Something was missing. In all the three hundred-plus years of his life he had never felt a feeling like this. He had always been alone. Maybe not physically, but mentally, and especially emotionally, he had always been alone. Every time he had met a girl he liked, he had to pass her by. If she knew about his past...knew that he was a reincarnated demon... it could cost the girl her life. With every demon in the Spirit World wanting him dead, he couldn't risk having anyone else besides his closest companions know his real identity.  
He shuddered as he remembered the chanting of the crowd at the Dark Tournament, the throng of demons that had congregated that day on Hanging-Neck Island. The chilld raced down his spine and pierced his heart as the horrible chanting came flooding back to his ears...  
  
"KILL THE TRAITOR! KILL THE TRAITOR! KILL THE TRAITOR!"  
  
The boy hurridly continued on his way, then stopped again as the leaves of a nearby tree rustled in the breeze. He held his breath and paused for a moment, then turned around to face the tree completely. There was no breeze.  
  
The boy smiled to himself. "Hiei..."  
  
Another boy, shorter than the redhead, with tall, spiked black hair and a white band across his forehead shifted on a limb. The redhead's ears picked up the faint sound of his black robes rustling as he became aware of the his own presence.  
  
"Hiei, it's no use pretending you didn't hear me." The redhead smiled coyly at the one in the tree.   
  
"Kurama..." Hiei muttered under this breath with a small smile, then, in an instant, was down on the sidewalk next to the redhead.  
  
The two stood in silence for a while and listened to the whisper of the wind around them. The wind carried a chill that seemed alien to autumn days, a chill that worked its way past your bones and into the very depths of your soul. A chill that didn't feel normal. Kurama once again turned his emerald eyes to the cloudless sky, scanning it for anything out-of-place.  
  
"I know you feel it too, Kurama," Hiei said quietly, turning his back to his friend to examine the horizon as well. "It can't have originated too far from..."  
  
"...Makai." Kurama finished for him. "But what do you suppose it's for?"  
  
Hiei scowled. "It doesn't have to be 'for' anything. It could have simply come to Ningenkai with a presence from the spirit world."  
  
"But my dear Hiei, a simple individual presence could not be strong enough to produce such a chill, unless it was a very powerful demon. And all of the most powerful demons in Ningenkai have fallen to Yusuke already." Kurama came to stand next to Hiei. "Besides, it is far too close to the defeat of the Four Saint Beasts for another all-poweful demon to surface so quickly. That is, unless, an enemy from the Dark Tournament has decided to pay us a visit..."  
  
"Hm." Hiei took a few steps away from Kurama, his eyes still fixed on the horizon. "Perhaps..."  
  
A loud, familiar laugh filled the air. Kurama and Hiei turned around. A little ways down the sidewalk, Yusuke, the one who was laughing, and Kuwabara were approaching. Kurama was about to call out and greet them when he noticed the strange girl walking between them.  
  
Kurama froze and watched her as they approached. Long, wavy golden-brown hair and blue-gray eyes. She was wearing the uniform of Sarasaki High, Yusuke and Kuwabara's school, yet she did not look familiar. She must be new, Kurama thought. But what was she doing with Yusuke and Kuwabara?   
  
Kurama had no time to set his mind straight before the three of them were standing before him. "Hey!" Yusuke shook his hand vigorously, and after looking around, leaned foreward and whispered, "Is Hiei around?"   
  
A sideways glance told Kurama that Hiei had retreated back into the tree to watch. He didn't like humans in the first place, so his actions were perfectly acceptable, as far as Kurama was concerned. The redhead shook his head "no."  
  
"We've got someone here you'll love to meet!" Kuwabara put a firm hand on the girl's shoulder and steered her closer to Kurama.  
  
A little too close. Kurama found himself looking directly down at the girl, while she looked back up at him with just as much surprise.  
  
Something made Kurama hold his breath. The usual slight tingling sensation he felt around normal humans was now a hurricane against his skin. The girl's spirit energy bombarded him from all sides, suffocating him in a wave of pressure and a scent much like to that of fresh roses. He continued to look down at the girl, and found himself falling into her deep eyes. He struggled with himself to keep from falling, but after a few moments he gave up. It was no use. What was it about those eyes? They seemed familiar, yet remote, almost as though they were a completely separate part of the girl standing before him. Kurama couldn't help but notice that she stared back just as intently...  
  
Chitsuko stared back hard, her mind spinning wildly. This boy didn't look familiar, but then why did he FEEL so familiar? The red hair and emerald eyes found no familiar place in her mind. Yet standing so close to him took her breath away. A nagging, wild impulse deep in her mind told her she wanted to fall into his arms. But why? She barely new him. In fact, she had just laid eyes on him for the first time! Or had she...? Chitsuko planted her feet firmly on the sidewalk to keep herself from following that impulse. Her head spun and dizzyness overcame her. It was his eyes. There was something in his eyes that made her want to scream, cry, and throw herself at him at the same time. She kept her own locked on his, determined to probe further. Maybe, if she looked a little deeper...  
  
"This is Chitsuko Ichihara. She's new to Sarasaki High." When the girl did nothing, Kuwabara gently elbowed her in the arm. "Go on, he won't bite."  
  
Chitsuko snapped out of her spell and shook her head once to rid herself of the dizzy feeling. "Very pleased to meet you." Chitsuko smiled. "I'm new to Yusuke and Kazuma's school. Just moved here about a week ago."  
  
Yusuke, sensing the tension that had immediately sprung up between the youko and the girl, came to stand between them. "Chitsuko this is Ku..." He stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Kuwabara and Kurama questioningly.  
  
Kurama, unseen by Chitsuko, mouthed "no." As with other people he had met, he didn't want to risk putting this darling and strange new girl in any danger by revealing to her his demon name.   
  
"Ummm..." Chitsuko murmured, almost questioningly. "Yusuke?"  
  
Kurama cleared his throat, breaking the silence. "I am Shuichi Minamino." He took up Chitsuko's hand and gently kissed it. "Very pleased to meet you as well."  
  
A light blush flared up in Chitsuko's cheeks as she withdrew her hand. "Well you're very sweet."   
  
Yusuke slung his arm over Kurama's shoulders."Isn't she cute?" he asked with a lopsided grin.  
  
A smile and a wink from Kurama told Chitsuko that he agreed. She returned the smile accompanied by a giggle.  
  
Kurama studied her again. She definitely seemed familiar, and so did the strange feeling he felt in her spirit energy, which was surprisingly strong... But as far as ningens went, only Yusuke, as a Spirit Detective, could have so much spirit energy...  
  
Suddenly Chitsuko spun around. She stared blankly up into the tree next to the side walk.   
  
"What is it Chitsuko?" Kurama tried to keep himself from laughing. He whispered sideways to Kuwabara and Yusuke, "She must have spotted Hiei."  
  
"I thought you said Hiei wasn't around!" Yusuke whispered fiercely.  
  
Kurama put a finger to his lips as the three boys watched the girl.  
  
"It felt like someone was watching me..." Chitsuko now stood directly at the base of the tree. She braced one foot against the tree, then jumped and grabbed the nearest of the low-hanging braches. "I'm sure of it..." Pulling up her other foot, she began to proceed steadily up the tree.  
  
She heard Yusuke snort behind her. Turning her face sideways so she could see him out of the corner of her eyes, she asked, "What's so funny Urameshi?"  
  
Yusuke shook his head. "Nothing. I've just never seen a girl climb up a tree before. Much less anyone in a skirt."  
  
Chitsuko smiled and turned back to her climb. She held firmly onto the next branch, then, bracing herself against the trunk, pulled herself into the first leaf-covered boughs and out of the boys' site.  
  
Chitsuko sat herself down on the thickest and closest limb. Carefully, keeping one hand on the trunk, she leaned back. She was sure she had seen someone in the tree. She shifted on the branch, moving foreward until she was almost laying face-down. Finally she met a pair of eyes. They were cold and hard. And red. Chitsuko let out a little gasp of surprise. Above the eyes she saw a white headband holding jet-black hair out of the eyes.   
  
She took in another deep breath and made her way back to the trunk to continue climbing. Branch by branch, she made her way towards the top of the tree where she had seen the blood-red pair of eyes. Suddenly, her foot lost its footing. Chitsuko yelped and grabbed on to the branch above her to steady herself. She looked down. The ground was now a good many feet away.   
  
"It's gonna be hell to climb down again..." she muttered to herself as she continued her climb.   
  
When she looked back up, the eyes were no where to be seen. Chitsuko shrugged and started up again, humming to herself as she searched for the eyes again.   
  
"Stop humming."  
  
Chitsuko whirled around.  
  
Perched lightly on the branch she now stood on was a boy. She scanned him from head to toe. He was short for a boy, about her height, with the bright red eyes and jet-black hair she had spotted earlier. He was dressed in black pants and a long black shirt that seemed like more of a cape.  
  
Chitsuko walked out a little ways on the limb, keeping one hand against the trunk as she made her way to the center of the branch to meet the boy. She sat down on the branch a few feet in front of him, straddling it. Her eyes never wavered from his form.  
  
In front of the girl, Hiei noticed that her pleated blue skirt was hiked up around her knees. He opened his mouth to make a remark about it, but stopped. What did it matter to him? And besides, she had nice legs...for a ningen.  
  
"Why did you want me to stop humming?" Chitsuko asked innocently. Hiei detected a hint of fear in her voice. But to confront him like this, oh, she was brave. Perhaps a little too brave for his liking.  
  
"Because it's annoying," Hiei said sternly. "You shouldn't ask strangers questions, either."  
  
Chitsuko raised an eyebrow. "My my, aren't you a cranky little one, now?"  
  
On the ground, Yusuke and Kuwabara keeled over laughing while Kurama broke into a soft chuckle.  
  
"Yup, she found Hiei!" Yusuke squealed in a hushed voice.  
  
A wry smiled curled Hiei's lips. "Brave, aren't we?"  
  
Chitsuko returned the smile, her eyes narrowed slightly.   
  
Hiei leaned towards Chitsuko slightly, trying to intimidate her. His crimson eyes flashed as he narrowed them as well.  
  
Chitsuko didn't flinch.  
  
It was then that Hiei noticed her eyes. Blue-gray, and quite deep. Deeper than he'd seen in normal humans...  
  
The girl extended her hand. "I'm Chitsuko."  
  
Hiei stared at her hand for a moment, then said in a low voice. "My name is Hiei. It would be better if you didn't try to make friends with me." He moved quickly towards the right, his form became blurry, then seemed to vanish into thin air.   
  
"Hiei?" Chitsuko stood up and looked around frantically. "Where the hell...?" she said to herself, a hint of anxiety in her voice.  
  
From an above branch, Hiei looked down on her. "Damnit, she actually saw me..." he said quietly to himself. Crouched on the limb, he could still see the sparkle of her eyes and feel the strength of her spirit energy. The energy radiating from her overwhelmed him. "I'll find out what that is..." he whispered. But his thoughts drifted back to her eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what was so otherworldly about her eyes...  
  
A sharp crack filled the air. Chitsuko turned around just in time to watch the limb she was on snap off from the trunk. "CRAP!" she cried and braced herself for the hard fall to the ground below.  
  
She landed on something that didn't feel like the ground. Chitsuko heard the thud of the branch as it hit the earth, but heard nothing as she fell into a cradle of soft matieral. Something was jabbing her in the ribs. She opened her eyes to find herself in the arms of Hiei, who was scowling down at her.  
  
"You shouldn't be climbing trees." Hiei set her up on her feet and took a step back. Chitsuko noticed what had been poking her in the side: it was the handle of a katana, which was strapped in its sheath at Hiei's side.   
  
"A sword..." she said breathlessly as she tugged her skirt down.   
  
"No use fooling you. You win." Hiei's face was blank, but he voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
Chitsuko's eyes narrowed once again as she glared at Hiei.  
  
"Well, I see you've met Miss Ichihara," Kurama said to Hiei as the three other boys came up to them.   
"She's really tough and doesn't take crap from anybody!" Kuwabara chimed in. He came up beside her and clapped a hand on her shoulder. Her knees nearly buckled under the force of his weight. "You shoulda seen her back at school! Oh man, she REALLY chewed me out, yelling and stuff. Hell, she's louder than Keiko when she yells at Yusuke!"  
  
"Yeah, she IS louder...Heh..." Yusuke scratched the back of his head.  
  
After a long, awkward silence, Hiei cracked a small smile. "I'd like to see this for myself."  
  
Chitsuko meet the red eyes of the youkai and smiled back.  
  
"BOY, am I STARVING!" Yusuke said as he started to head down the sidewalk. "I could really go for some food right about now..." He looked over his shoulder at the others. "You guys in? How 'bout you, Chitsuko?"  
"Sure!" Chitsuko's smiled widened and she ran down the sidewalk after Yusuke. "I'm in!" She turned around to face the others again. "Kazuma! Shuichi! Come on! You too Hiei!"   
  
Kuwabara ran to catch up with them. Kurama started to as well, but stopped and turned around to face Hiei. "Coming?"  
  
Hiei's face remained expressionless. "I will... but not in Chitsuko's view."  
  
Kurama nodded. "Spying, then?"  
  
Hiei nodded too, then sped away, invisible, out of sight.  
  
Before catching up to Yusuke and the others, Kurama stood staring down the sidewalk at Chitsuko's retreated form. "I'll find out what's so strange about your spirit energy... And just what is so intriguing about you..." Kurama shrugged to himself, then with a grin he raced down the sidewalk after his friends. 


	4. Chapter 3 Attackers

Chapter 3: Attackers  
"Mmmmmmm!"  
  
Chitsuko finished the last drop of her coffee and set down her cup. "That was great. Not like the stuff my dad makes in the morning. It feels like I'm drinking chalk." She made a face.  
  
Sitting across from Chitsuko, Kurama laughed. "Then we'll have to take you out more often," he said with a wink. This made Chitsuko blush.  
  
"So how do you like it here, Chit-chan?" asked Yusuke, putting his arms behind his head and reclining in the booth.  
  
Chitsuko stopped. "'Chit-chan'?" She blushed even harder. "Only my dad calls me that..."  
  
"Well, we can call you that too, can't we?" asked Kuwabara, who was sitting next to her. "That is unless you don't want us to our..."  
  
"No! No, it's alright." She smiled. "You can call me Chit-chan."  
  
Kuwabara grinned. "You're a cool person, Chitsuko. You seem more like one of the guys than a girl."  
  
"Wow, thanks," Chitsuko giggled. Then added with an excited undertone, "I've actually made some friends!"   
  
Kurama smiled warmly at her. "Why are you so surprised?"  
  
Chitsuko sighed. "Well, I just moved here with my dad and everything's so different. My mom died when I was born, and I don't have any older siblings, so he's all I've got. I've always been, well..." She took a deep breath. "Every teacher I've ever had called me 'eccentric.'" She laughed ruefully. "They couldn't come right out and just say I was queer."  
  
"Why?!" Yusuke leaned in towards her. "You don't seem queer or weird at all..." Then inaudibly to himself he added, "Maybe the feeling of your spirit energy but not you..."  
  
"What was that?" Chitsuko looked at him, her head cocked to one side innocently.  
  
"Nothing," he said, a sweatdrop rolling down his temple.  
  
"Well, sure, you say I don't SEEM weird, but everyone else seemed to think so. Maybe it was because I got into fights all the time. Or maybe it was because no one believed me when I told them about my dreams." Chitsuko sighed.  
  
"Your... dreams?" Kuwabara questioned.  
  
Chitsuko nodded. "I have these dreams, where I'm running through a forest, and there's this guy with me. His hair's long and silvery and he's got fox ears." She laughed. "They said that there was no such thing as fox-people. But I think..." she looked over at Kurama with a smile, "that the guy in my dreams is a demon." She winked.  
  
Kurama started back. "A...a demon?" He swallowed hard. This girl's description of a fox demon sounded too close to his own youko form. It was too strange to be a coincidence.  
  
"But youkos don't really exist... do they?" Chitsuko looked around the table at the boys.   
  
Kurama let his breath out. That had been too weird. "You never know Chitsuko," he said with a smile. "There could be demons out there. They just don't want to show themselves to humans. As as for you being weird..." Kurama laid a hand over Chitsuko's, which rested on the tabletop. "...You don't seem anything of the sort. You shouldn't worry Chitsuko, you have friends here now." He winked.  
  
Chitsuko smiled and looked down slightly. "Thank you Shuichi..."  
  
Kurama withdrew his hand and leaned inward towards her as he shifted in his seat. "So, to change a touchy subject..." he glanced at Yusuke and Kuwabara, who had been sweating at Chitsuko's mention of demons, "what were your grades in your old school?"  
  
"Let's see..." Chitsuko looked up towards the ceiling and counted her subjects off on her fingers are she remembered her grades. "English, A-plus. Math, A-plus. Biology, A-plus. History, A-plus. Reading, A-plus. And, umm... I took Art but you don't get a letter grade for that." She smiled and looked at her new friends. "Uh... Kazuma? Yusuke?"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara sat with their mouths open, staring wide-eyed at the girl. Kurama had a smile on his face.   
  
"I must say, I'm impressed Chitsuko," Kurama said. "Those grades are quite high."  
  
"High my ASS! They're as high as KEIKO'S! And she's like a GENIUS!" Yusuke said when he snapped out of his stupor.  
  
"Compared to you, Urameshi, Keiko's freakin' Einstein," Kuwabara said teasingly.  
  
"Shut up!" Yusuke retorted. He turned back to Chitsuko. "Now I don't need to copy off Keiko's papers anymore," he said with a wink at Chitsuko.  
  
Chitsuko and Kurama exchanged a knowing glance and laughed.   
  
"What's your favorite subject?" Kurama inquired.  
  
"Oh, I think biology has to be my favorite. Especially when it's about plants. I love plants and flowers." A dreamy look came over Chitsuko's face. "Before I moved here, me and my dad had a little garden behind the house. We grew my favorite flower, roses." She sighed. "Pink, white, and red. They were so beautiful..."  
  
Kurama listened to her story with surprise. "We seem to have a lot in common, Chitsuko. My favorite subject is plant biology as well, as is my favorite flower roses."  
  
Chitsuko smiled. "Maybe you can come over my house in the spring and help me plant a new rose garden."  
  
Kurama smiled and nodded. "I'd love to help you."  
  
"What's your take on school, Yusuke? ...Yusuke?" Chitsuko looked to Yusuke for an answer, but got none.  
  
Yusuke was staring across the cafe at something. Chitsuko and Kuwabara turned around in their seats to see what it was. They followed Yusuke's gaze to a grounp of boys in the back dressed all in black.   
  
"Yusuke?" Chitsuko inquired again in a quieter voice.  
  
"I don't like the looks of those guys..." Yusuke replied softly. He settled back in the booth, but his eyes never left the group in the back.  
  
Chitsuko's didn't either. She looked them over. Every one of them looked strange. Their eyes were all red. Not bloodshot, but the pupil was red. "That's funny..." Chitsuko said, half to herself have to the boys. "Their eyes are all red, just like... Hiei's..." Chitsukos' own eyes widened slightly and she turned around to meet Kurama's gaze.  
  
Kurama stared back, not knowing what to say. She had made a connection between Hiei's eyes and the eyes of the gang in the back. With a start Kurama realized that boys back there could be...  
  
Suddenly Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped to their feet. The gang had started to advance to their table. Chitsuko could now see that each member had a sheathed dagger strapped to their sides.  
  
"Oh God..." Chitsuko and Kurama slid out of the booth, Kurama standing protectively in front of Chitsuko.  
  
"Go outside, Chitsuko," Kurama said out of the side of his mouth. "We don't want you to get hurt.  
  
Chitsuko shook her head "no." Kurama didn't see this.   
  
The other people in the room, now just a couple studying in the corner, hurridly gathered up their books and scurrided cafe. Sensing a fight, they didn't want to be around when things got messy.  
  
"Is this Yusuke Urameshi, Koenma's famous Spirit Detective, standing before me?" one boy with large muscles in the front of the group asked. Chitsuko noticed that, instead of a dagger, a long sword was strapped to his belt.  
  
"He must be the leader," Kuwabara muttered.  
  
"In the flesh," Yusuke retorted. He planted his feet firmly on the tiled floor. Kuwabara and Kurama did the same behind him. Chitsuko, behind all three, put a hand on Kurama's arm and peaked out from behind him.  
  
Kurama nearly jumped at her touch. "Chitsuko! What are you..."  
  
"Shhhh!" Chitsuko put a finger to her lips.  
  
"And this must be Kazuma Kuwabara, the one with the sword made out of spirit energy," the leader said again.  
  
Kuwabara nodded.   
  
The leader laughed. "I've seen your techniques at the Dark Tournament. You are weak."  
  
Kuwabara's hands tightened into fists as the gang in black snickered amongst themselves.  
  
"And this..." The leader pushed Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the way to stand before Kurama. "This must be the famous demon-theif... Youko Kurama."  
  
"Huh?" Chitsuko said from behind Kurama. Then, suddenly realizing her mistake, she clapped a hand over her mouth and buried her face the back of Kurama's shirt. "Ooops..."  
  
Kurama's body tensed up. "Chitsuko..." he whispered. You should have gotten out of here! he thought.   
  
"Well, well, well..." The leader stepped around Kurama. Chitsuko was now in his full view. "What do we have here?" He yanked the collar of Chitsuko's school uniform, pulling her away from Kurama and towards him. A whimper escaped her throat as her eyes met the cold, hard red ones of the boy.  
  
"Look boys," he said mockingly. "It seems our youko friend has seduced himself a little girl. Quite a bonus for us."  
  
The gang laughed again. Chitsuko turned her head around to look at Kurama. He was glaring intently at the boy who held her collar. "Youko...?" she whispered quietly.   
  
Kurama heard her and met her fear-filled gaze. He put a finger to his lips.  
  
Chitsuko, confused and angry, turned to the boy holding her collar. "Who the hell are you?"  
  
The boy, startled, let her go. "I am Kai, leader of this band of Demon Hunters."  
  
Demon hunters?! thought Kurama. It isn't possible... Are they after...?  
  
The boy surveyed Chitsuko. "Very nice figure." He nodded, then added darkly, "And very brave."  
  
Chitsuko scowled. "Hiei said that to me."  
  
"Hiei?" The boy looked around. "So Hiei is here to!" He stepped back and called out, "Hiei Jaganshi! The famous fire demon with the Jagan Eye!" He looked back down at Chitsuko. "Is he here to?"  
  
"YES HE IS!" Seemingly out of nowhere, Hiei descended on Kai, his katana drawn. Kai spun around and dodged just in time to escape Hiei's wrath with a gash on his shoulder.  
  
Kai laughed. "A surprise attack. How unoriginal."   
  
Chitsuko looked at Hiei. "Hiei?" she said softly.  
  
Hiei glared at her. "Go outside, Chitsuko. None of this concerns you."  
  
"How would you know!" Chitsuko yelled at Hiei. "And I'm staying here! You don't control me."  
  
"I don't... but I could," Hiei uttered darkly.  
  
"Huh?" Chitsuko sounded panicky.  
  
"Actually, we're here for Kurama..." Another member of the gang spoke up. He stepped foreward, his dagger now unsheathed and gleaming in his hands. "Special orders to bring the youko theif to him, dead or alive." He took another menacing step towards Kurama. "But I prefer DEAD!"  
  
The one with the danger lunged for Kurama as Yusuke and Kuwabara started beating the gang members. There must have been at least fifteen of the black-clothed demon hunters, and the boys didn't spare one. Punches and kicks flew everywhere, and neither boy seemed to be breaking into a sweat.  
  
Hiei joined in with his katana, slicing and hacking every attacker to pieces. As each dead body hit the floor, it disintegrated into a pile of dust. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded to Hiei, acknowleding him, then continued their part of the fighting.   
  
Kurama dodged his assailant and stuck out his leg, tripping him. Chitsuko yelped as the demon hunter and the dagger fell upon her. She shifted just in time for the dagger to miss her completely, but she was taken down under the boy's weight.   
  
"Seems I've got the theif's little girl!" he cackled. "Did you succumb to him out of free will, or did he steal you too?" He raised his dagger, ready to cut right into Chitsuko's forehead.  
  
Chitsuko screamed and thrust out her hands. Waves of heat flowed through her body. She felt her blood boiling. Without warning, a wave of golden light shot out of her hands and through the demon hunter. The hunter screamed and disintegrated, the dagger clattered to the floor.   
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama saw the light come from Chitsuko's hands.   
  
"Her spirit energy!" Yusuke shouted before punching another demon hunter in the stomach.  
  
Chitsuko grabbed the dagger and stumbled to her feet, brushing the dust that was once a demon hunter off of her uniform. She looked around frantically. Kurama was a few feet away, fighting Kai.  
  
Kai was quick with his sword. He hardly gave Kurama any time for a counter attack. Chitsuko yelled and threw the dagger at Kai.  
  
It struck him in his sword arm and stuck there. Kai gasped, dropped the sword, and pull out the embedded dagger. He looked up to see who had thrown it. He saw Chitsuko.  
  
Kurama looked past Kai at Chitsuko. Her body was tense but her eyes showed little fear. She was also radiating in the same gold light that had come out of her hands.  
  
"Your spirit energy is very strong," Kai said as he dropped the dagger and pick up his sword once again. "I can see it all around you..."  
  
Chitsuko looked down at herself. Sure enoug, there it was: golden light. This was her spirit energy? "Spirit energy?" she questioned out loud.  
  
Kai nodded. "Yes. It's just too bad you won't live long enough to use it again!" He lunged at her with his sword.   
  
Chitsuko, panicking, threw out her hand again. She felt the heat flowing through her veins once again, and strange words came to her mind. Before she could think about it, they flew from her lips. "THORN SHOWER!"  
  
From the golden light that had congregated in her hands, a tidal wave of what looked like rose thorns shot out and flew towards Kai. Kai cried out as thorn after thorn embedded itself in his skin.  
  
After a brief moment the thorns stopped, and Chitsuko stumbled backwards. She had thrust her energy into an attack she knew nothing about. And what was with the rose thorns? Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei had finished off the rest of the demon hunters, and now came to stand beside Chitsuko.  
  
"Are you alright?" Yusuke asked her.  
  
Chitsuko, unable to find her voice after shouting her last attack, nodded.  
  
They all faced Kai again. He was on his knees, bleeding. Streams of black blood poured from holes poked and ripped open by Chitsuko's thorns.  
  
"Black...blood?" Chitsuko spat. She gasped heavily as a could of dizzyness began to settle over her. "Demon hunters?" She looked around. "Shuichi?!"  
  
"I'm here..." said a quiet voice. A hand slid around her waist from behind. Kurama came to stand behind her, one hand settled on her waist, the other gripping her shoulder protectively.   
  
Chitsuko looked up at him. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes. "What's going on? I'm so confused... What did I do?" she whispered, barely audible.  
  
"Don't cry, Chitsuko." He tightened his grip on her waist. "Everything will be straightened out soon."  
  
Kai struggled to his feet. "You may have been able to slip through my fingers this time, Kurama. But next time you won't be so lucky! And you, Urameshi, Kuwabara, Hiei... and especially YOU, GIRL," he whirled on Chitsuko, baring his teeth, "You all now have to suffer in Kurama's name!"   
  
A gust of wind filled the cafe. The boys and Chitsuko shielded themselves from any attack that might come. They watched as a circle of blue light opened in mid-air behind Kai. The demon hunter jumped into it and disappeared from view. The circle closed behind him, and the wind stopped.  
  
"What...I...you..." Chitsuko turned to face the boys. She was trembling and small tears had mad their way down her now-pale cheeks. The golden light around her started to fade.  
  
Kurama put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. "Chitsuko, it's alright. Please calm down."  
  
"Yeah Chitsuko, calm down," Kuwabara said softly.  
  
"Don't die on us..." Yusuke added.  
  
Hiei watched Chitsuko. "She's become incoherent, Kurama." Then he noticed how badly she was shaking. "Be careful with her..." he said, a small hint of concern in his voice.  
  
"I just... you... 'Kurama'?" Chitsuko looked up into Kurama's emerald green eyes.  
  
He didn't answer her question. "Chitsuko..."   
  
"Hiei? Yusuke? Kuwabara?" Chitsuko looked towards each boy questioningly, still trembling, then back up at Kurama. "I just... spirit energy... youko?" Chitsuko sighed, closed her eyes, and slumped unconcious into Kurama's arms. 


	5. Chapter 4 Shocks and Secrets

NOTE TO EVERYONE: I know I'm using some of the English versions of these words (ex. "spirit energy" instead of "ki", and "demon" instead of "youko" most of the time.) I'm doing it for some of the lesser-educated YYH fans out there who read this fic. To all of you: I was a YYH-newbie once too. I know how FRUSTRATING it is, when you look up Yu Yu Hakusho on the internet and find all this stuff you know NOTHING about; "Kurama becomes THAT!?" "HIEI has a SISTER?!" "Makai... Reikai... Ningenkai... Wha?!" "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YUSUKE?!" And, most of all.... "WHO/WHAT THE HELL IS PUU?!!??!" ^^ And if WE (the more experienced) don't educate the young ones, who will? ;D  
  
ai,  
~Chit-chan~  
Now on with Kokitsune. ^^  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Shocks and Secrets  
"But, Kai-sama!" The two demons standing guard at the other end of the long marble hallway came rushing towards Kai as he burst through the ancient wooden doors.  
  
"Kai-sama, Master Zoutarou isn't taking any visitors!" One dropped his long steel spear and latching himself onto Kai's arm.   
  
Kai ignored him and continued down the hallway, dragging the demon along with him. He looked down at the floor, his short-cut ocean-blue hair concealing the angry fire burning in his crimson eyes. The Spirit Detective had once again succeed in defeating a group of demons. But HOW? How did he do it, time after time, and manage to not even lose an eye? Kai shook the demon off his arm and proceed down the hallway at a run.  
  
"Kai-sama! Wait! Don't!" The demon that had clung to Kai attempted to run after him, but the other guard restrained him.   
  
"He's come back alone," said the other, shaking his head. "That's not a good sign..."  
  
Kai finally reached the end of the corridor. With a grunt he pushed on the gigantic white marble doors that stood before him. They swung open to reveal a large room made of the same polished marble as the doors. Except for the floor. The floor was nothing but a giant mirror, stretching to all sides of the room without so much as a scratch or smudge on its surface.  
  
Across the room, facing Kai, was a short, wide staircase leading up to an altar. At the foot of the large altar was a white-marble throne. On it sat a boy. Hundreds of years of toil and life had not affected his looks. The boy's raven-black hair was tied into a low ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes were clear, spotless white, a painful contrast against his hair. Kai shuddered as he met them with his own red ones.  
  
"Kai... Why do you return alone?" the boy asked. He stood up. He was clothed in a white bell-sleeved robe with a black sash tied around his waist, and high black boots. Across his forehead was a gold band set with a tiny circular mirror in front. He studied Kai for a moment. "Sit down," he beckoned.  
  
Kai swallowed hard and gingerly stepped out onto the mirrored floor. He looked down at his relfection. A figure of black haze stared back up at him with the same crimson eyes. He gasped quietly.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" The boy smiled. "It reflects your true self, your inner nature... Your true form, you might say."  
  
Kai clenched his fists and looked back up at the boy. "I know, Zoutarou-sempai," he said sadly. "You've told me quite a few times..."  
  
Zoutarou studied Kai again, then chuckled to himself. "The black mist again?"  
  
Kai forced himself to nod.  
  
Zoutarou shrugged. "You are nothing but a minion, anyhow."   
  
No compassion, not even for a fellow demon, Kai thought to himself.   
  
"Now tell me..." Zoutarou sat back down, crossing his legs thoughtfully. "Why do you come back alone, Kai? Did you find the theif as I had asked?"  
  
"I found Youko Kurama, in his human form, as you asked, Zoutarou-sempai, but..." Kai faltered.  
  
"But... what?" The patience in Zoutarou's voice sounded deadly. His liquid eyes were fixed on Kai.  
  
"...But," Kai stumbled on, "he was with the others that were on the Urameshi Team, sempai.... The Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi... Kazuma Kuwabara... and the youkai Hiei, with the Jagan... and..."  
  
"...And...?" Zoutarou huffed. "You're trying my patience, Kai."  
  
"And a girl who was just radiating with animal-demon energy!" Kai spat out.  
  
Zoutarou raised an eyebrow. "Animal-demon energy?" He laughed loudly. "What would a she-animal-demon be doing with the Urameshi team? And in NINGENKAI, nonetheless!"  
  
"She had golden hair... and these really, REALLY deep blue-gray eyes..." Kai faltered again as he masted continued to laugh. He scowled. "Why don't I just show her to you?"  
  
Kai turned to face the way he had come and threw out his arms. He summoned a sphere of blue energy between the palms of her two outstretched hands. "SPIRIT VISION!" He cried. The sphere floated up into the air before him. "SHOW ME THE ONE I SPEAK OF... IN NINGENKAI!" The sphere expanded into a disk of white light. Zoutarou shielded his eyes with one hand.  
  
A picture began to form on the disk. The light became less intense. As the images became clearer, Zoutarou jumped up from his throne, shocked. "There..." he said quietly to himself. "It can't be..."  
  
The moving images before him rooted him the spot. He saw four boys, walking down a street in the living world. The shortest one, who Zoutarou recognized as Hiei Jaganshi, was arguing with the taller one, the orange-haired boy the Dark Tournament introduced to be Kazuma Kuwabara. The Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi himself was on the other side of Kuwbara, trying to calm the shorter one down. It was the boy in the middle and what..or rather who... he was carrying that stopped Zoutarou's breath.  
  
Youko Kurama in his human body, as Shuichi Minamino, walked steadily with the group, not speaking a word. His eyes were intently fixed on the road ahead of him, and in his arms he carried the girl Kai had spoke of. Long, wavy golden-brown hair flowed around her face, over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were closed; she was unconcious. The theif carried the girl like a child in his arms, holding her close against his chest as he walked.  
  
Zoutarou did not need to see her eye color. Her face was familiar. "Misao..." he whispered hoarsly.  
  
"What?" Kai, leaving the projected movie suspended in the air, turned to face his master.   
  
"Misao..." Zoutarou breathed. "She looks exactly like... Misao..."   
  
"Who is 'Misao'?" Kai questioned, stepping closer to the altar.  
  
Zoutarou shot him a look that nearly turned Kai to stone. "I will tell you when I feel it necessary." His clear eyes returned to the movie. "Find out her name."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Find out her name... and more about her power." Zoutarou settled himself back into his throne, slumped back as he studied the images before him. "I want to know more about this... animal-demon girl..."  
* * * * *  
"You sure this is where she said she lived?" Hiei asked Yusuke.  
  
The four boys had stopped outside a small house just a few blocks from the school. Chitsuko's house. The lights were off inside. No one appeared to be home.  
  
"Yeah, this is it." Yusuke reached for the doorknob. It turned easily under his palm and he heard the click as the door opened.  
  
"Hmph." Hiei expressed his scorn as this carelessness. He marched inside ahead of everyone else.   
  
"Hiei, you can't just barge into people's houses like that!" Kuwabara said in an angry whisper as he followed Hiei inside. He came face-to-face with total darkness. "Hiei?" he whispered as he squinted through the darkness. "Hiei?" There was no answer. "HIEI YOU LITTLE RUNT...!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
The lights clicked on. Hiei stood next to the door with his hand on the light switch. "Nobody's home, smart one," he shot at Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwbara scowled.  
  
Yusuke went inside and held the door open. "You got her, Kurama?"  
  
"Yes. She's still unconcious." Kurama carried Chitsuko's limp form into the house. Yusuke shut the door behind him.  
  
Kurama led the group, except for Hiei who remained by the door, over to a large couch against one wall of the room. There, he gently laid Chitsuko down on the soft cushions. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on the low table in front of it and watched at Kurama pushed the girl's bang out of her closed eyes and smoothed out her hair.  
  
"A little gentle, aye, Kurama?" Yusuke asked with a smirk.  
  
Kurama turned and smiled at him. "She IS unconcious..." He turned away to hide from the boys the red color that rose up in his cheeks. He placed a hand on her forehead. "She's warm... Her spirit energy still hasn't quite settled."  
  
Hiei now came to sit on the arm of the couch near Chitsuko's feet. He looked her over again. She wasn't heavily-muscled, but for a girl, she looked strong. He watched as Kurama's hand moved down the side of her face to caress her cheek.   
  
Affection. Hiei turned to look out the large window behind the couch. Relationships based on affection were meaningless. You could end up in strange places with affection. The only real love was in trust.   
  
The youkai looked back down at the girl sprawled on the couch. Kurama had withdrawn his hand, and now all three boys were watching her intently for any signs of conciousness. Hiei once again noticed that her skirt was bunched up around her thighs. He tilted his head sideways for a better look...  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
Hiei's head snapped up. "What?"  
  
Kuwabara snickered. Kurama stared at him blankly.  
  
"What?" Hiei looked from boy to boy, awaiting an answer.  
  
"You were checking her out..." Yusuke said slyly. He came to stand behind Hiei, resting an elbow on his short friend's shoulder. "She does have a nice body, doesn't she?"  
  
"Now Yusuke..." Kurama scolded. He could see just where this mischeif would lead everyone.  
  
"Maybe..." Hiei answered Yusuke's question, then stood up. "For a human, that is."  
  
"Hey, they're the best!" Yusuke grinned.  
  
"But...my Yukina isn't a human, and she's GORGEOUS..." Kuwabara muttered to himself, and was lost in a daydream of the lovely ice maiden.  
  
Yusuke kneeled next to Chitsuko and, without disturbing her, removed the yellow scarf from the front of her uniform. He flung it at Hiei. "You know the rest," he said with a wink. "Unless over in Makai they didn't give you this kind of education."  
  
Hiei held Chitsuko's scarf tightly in his hand and scowled. "I know very well what you mean, Yusuke. I'm not an idiot." He looked back at Chitsuko. "It would be shameful to take advantage of her in such a state."  
  
"C'mon Hiei, you never have any fun!" Yusuke poked fun at his friend. "How many girlfriends have YOU had in your lifetime, huh?" The Spirit Detective laughed.  
  
Hiei growled and raised a fist in Yusuke's direction.  
  
"Yusuke, that's quite enough!" Kurama stood up and shook his head at his friend. He reached over to Hiei to take back Chitsuko's scarf.  
  
Hiei moved. He quickly repositioned himself standing on the opposite arm of the couch, away from Kurama.  
  
"What about you, Kurama?" Hiei asked with a playful smirk. "How has YOUR situation with love and women been?"  
  
Kurama frowned. "My human mother shows me affection and cares about me. She loves me."  
  
Kuwabara, pulled from his stupor, laughed. "What Hiei means is, have you ever had a girlfriend?"  
  
"A...girlfriend?" Kurama looked blank.  
  
"You know," Yusuke said, "a girl who loves you other than your mom or sister. Like a... how would you say... a..."  
  
"...Like a mate?" Kurama finished.   
  
"Exactly." Kuwabara smiled.  
  
"Then..." Kurama started.  
  
The other three leaned in towards him.  
  
"...No," he finished.  
  
All three looked at him blankly. "You've never had a girlfriend?" Yusuke sounded shocked.  
  
"What about Maya?" Hiei still stood on the couch arm, holding Chitsuko's yellow scarf.  
  
Kurama sighed. "That wasn't what you would call love. I felt no affection with her." He looked up at the others. There was a hint of sadness in his green eyes. "There was no connection between us, like there would be in a mate." He looked down at Chitsuko's body. "It wasn't meant to be..."  
  
"What about when you were Youko Kurama? When you were still a theif?" Kuwabara reclined on the table.  
  
Kurama shook his head. "I had no interest in women then." He laughed to himself. "Most I met were afraid of me."  
  
Yusuke sighed. "You really need a girlfriend..."  
  
"Well..." Kurama suddenly tore his gaze from Chitsuko before the others realized how much he had been staring at her. He turned his attention back to Hiei. "Hiei, please return Chitsuko's scarf."  
  
Hiei smirked. "Come and get it. Fox."  
  
Kurama's eyes narrowed and he mirrored Hiei's smile. He nimbly climbed onto the other arm of the couch and faced Hiei. "Don't make me come over there, Jaganshi..."  
  
"Uh, guys... You better get down before you break Chitsuko's furniture..." Kuwabara poked Kurama's leg.  
  
"Huh?" Kurama, startled at the sudden contact, lost his balance on the couch arm. Looking down at Chitsuko, he reached foreward towards Hiei, pleading silently for his friend to save him from falling on her.  
  
At the same instant, Chitsuko's eyes fluttered open. She pulled herself up into a sitting position. "What...?" she managed to get out before Kurama crashed down on top of her, his face planted squarely in the middle of her chest.  
  
Nobody moved. Chitsuko, expecting to catch something when she felt the impact, now had her hands laid firmly on the back of Kurama's head and his neck. Kurama was face-down on Chitsuko's chest, his legs bent and his feet hanging over the couch's arm. To make the situation look even worse, Kurama had grappled for something or someone to grab hold of to prevent falling on Chitsuko. One hand was behind Chitsuko's head, and his free arm had somehow managed to push the hem of her skirt up past her waist.  
  
It was a site that would have gotten anyone thinking the wrong way immediately. Hiei, smiling with amusement, let go of Chitsuko's scarf. It fluttered down and landed on the back of the Kurama's head.  
  
"Shuichi?" Chitsuko's body was tense. What was this boy DOING on her?  
  
Kurama raised his head to look Chitsuko in the face. Once again, he felt himself fall under her strange spell at their eyes met. He felt how tense her body was under his. As tense as his own. He let out a breath and relaxed, to show her he meant no harm.  
  
To his surprise, she relaxed as well. "Chitsuko, I'm so sorry. You see, the boys were..."  
  
Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara burst into spasm of laughter. All three found themselves on the floor, crying tears of mirth and holding their stomachs from the pleasurable pain.  
  
"Oops..." Kurama whispered, just loud enough for Chitsuko to hear.   
  
Just as suddenly as the two found themselves entangled with each other, they were laughing just as hard as the other boys.  
  
Kurama climbed off of Chitsuko and helped her sit up. They sat side-by-side on the couch, laughing, until all five of them settled down. Hiei took up his place again on the arm of the couch, and Yusuke and Kuwabara returned to the table.   
  
Kurama pulled Chitsuko's scarf off of his head and handed it back to her. "I am sorry, Chitsuko. You fainted back at the cafe and we brought you home, but Yusuke as usual was being mischeivious and..."  
  
"I fainted?" Chitsuko interrupted Kurama's explaination.  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Yeah. And you were babbling about demons and energy and stuff in your sleep."  
  
"You mean I was..." Chitsuko said quietly.  
  
"...Dreaming." Hiei said. "You were simply dreaming."  
  
"When did you get here?" Chitsuko tied her scarf back on under the sailor collar of her uniform.  
  
"Not long ago. I was passing by and saw you had given them a little trouble." Hiei cracked a small smile. "So I decided to stay and check up on you."  
  
Chitsuko grinned. "Thanks," she sighed. "But it all felt too real to be a dream."  
  
"Most dreams are like that, Chitsuko," Kurama said gently. Chitsuko's heart melted when she saw his smile. "By the way," he said, a slightly flirtatious tone in his voice. "It seems to me that you have what Yusuke would refer to as a 'nice rack'." He grinned.  
  
"If you guys keep hitting on me so much I might bruise!" she replied, shocked.  
  
The five found themselves shaking with laughter again. Chitsuko buried her crimson face in one of the couches pillows, still giggling madly.  
  
Yusuke clapped a hand on Kurama's shoulder. "Looks to me like you'll be fine," he said with a wink.  
  
Kurama smiled and exchanged an amused look with Hiei as he continued to laugh.  
  
Hiei's laughing ceased before the others. It was just as well, because no one noticed his blood-red eyes settle their gaze on Chitsuko. 


	6. Chapter 5 Connection

Chapter 5: Connection  
There was screaming.  
  
Strong hands held Chitsuko to a strong chest. Tucked away in strong arms, she watched helpless as the golden-haired woman she saw before her was torn to shreds, ripped open, slaughtered by a pack of men in black robes. No, they weren't men. Their eyes gleamed with the souless hunger of a demon. They all had the same blood-red color.  
  
She began moving backwards away from the woman as the screams continued. Rather, the person who was carrying her was carrying her away. She reached out a small arm towards the woman and cried out, but her voice came out as a small squeak.  
  
She tried to turn her head to see who held her so tightly. The person's hand rested firmly on her small head, unabling her to move. She reached out again, and this time grabbed a fistful of silvery-white hair. The person's grip on her frail little body tightened. She cried out again.  
  
Finally the one holding her stopped and kneeled on the ground. The never-ending screams sunk into the background as Chitsuko was lifted up to come face-to-face with her caretaker.  
  
It was a man. Long silvery hair flowed down his back. It was parted on both sides of his hair with a pair of fox ears. Chitsuko began to shiver when she met his liquid-amber eyes. She wanted to cry out, but couldn't. She was weak with the memory of the woman's murder.  
  
The man... the demon... set her down on the ground and drew a dagger from his belt. She began to tremble. Before the dagger could be dragged across her neck, the hardness that had been in his eyes softened. She reached up and gently took hold of his hand. His skin was warm, but rough. He set the dagger down and sighed. She was once again held tightly against this man's chest. She could hear his heartbeat under his white tunic. A sound she would never forget...  
  
"You would die anyway..." His voice was soothing and smooth. She relaxed, laying her head on his shoulder. She would be safe here...  
  
Suddenly she was slipping away. She felt herself losing control of her body, losing control of her thoughts. She reached out and gripped a chunk of his hair again. Her eyes began to close. She felt her life energy draining away, falling into the man who held her. He was taking her energy. He was draining her. He was killing her.   
  
Before she could yell in protest, it was over. She fell away into the sky, towards endless darkness. She could see, fainting, the demon, still kneeling on the ground holding what used to be her body. She wanted to cry, but couldn't. She wanted to scream, but couldn't. He had thrown her life away, and she didn't know why.  
  
There was screaming...  
With a yelp Chitsuko sat up in bed. Panting, she clutched the sweat-soaked sheets tightly in her hands. She looked wildly about her, checking her surroundings. She was in her room, not the demonic forest of her dreams.  
  
Chitsuko sighed with relief and let herself fall back down onto her bed. She lay on her back and looked out the window on the other side of the room. Judging by the position of the full moon in the velvet-black sky, it was midnight.  
  
She turned over on her side and closed her eyes. Once again the image of the silver-haired man played across the inside of her eyelids. She whimpered and sat up again. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake the feelings of the dream. Cofusion, fear...  
  
...Anger...  
  
Chitsuko swung her legs over the side of her bed and quietly tip-toed over to her window. Quietly, she pushed it open and leaned foreward to embrace the night air. It was warm for an autumn night.  
  
She retrieved her sneakers from under her bed and slipped them on. Grabbing her jacket off its peg by her closed bedroom door, Chitsuko made her way over to her window again. She looked back towards her door and held her breath, listening for any sounds that might betray the insomnia of her father. To her relief, she heard nothing.  
  
Carefully she climbed onto the windowsill. Thankfully, she lived in a one-story house. The drop to the ground was little more than a few feet. She crept down the walkway that lead to the house and out onto the empty sidewalk.   
  
Only about one or two windows of the houses and apartment buildings around her were lit up. Most of the city had gone to bed. Chitsuko took a deep breath of fresh air to clear her mind. All that had happened that day was so confusing, so strange... Her first day at her new school, and already she had a group of friends... all of which had a strange aura about them.  
  
Her thoughts turned to her afternoon with the boys in the cafe. Had she really fainted? She didn't think so. Everything had seemed so real. She didn't remember feeling lightheaded or slipping and hitting her head or anything. She had felt perfectly fine. Why, then, did she wake up in her own home, with the boys, after being "unconcious for over an hour"?  
  
"Fainted my ass..." Chitsuko shook her head. She didn't believe them. What had taken place in the cafe? A sudden chill swept through her as she remembered the thorns. The rose thorns that came out of her hands. She looked down at them and gasped.  
  
Small pinpricks and scratched covered her palms. She stopped walking and stared at them in disbelief and shock. What had caused this? Looking down at the rest of her body, she remembered the golden glow that had surrounded her and the heat she had felt flow through her veins. She pressed her hands to her cold cheeks.  
  
They were warm.  
  
Shaking her head again, she continued down the sidewalk. It wasn't really happening, it was all just a dream...  
  
...Just a dream...  
  
Chitsuko stopped again. The dream she had dreamed up that night, and the "dream" she had when she fainted that afternoon. Both were so strange, so odd...  
  
...So hysterically queer.  
  
She laughed, half out of amusement at how absurd her imagination was, half to convince herself that it really was a dream. "Demons aren't real..." she scoffed quietly. "I'm such a child..."   
  
Chitsuko picked up her pace again and let her mind drift over the day's events one more time. Another thought made her blush. When she had woken up, Shuichi had been...well... And Hiei was holding the scarf to her uniform. Shuichi had explained the whole situation to her afterwards: how Yusuke had been joking around, how they had poked fun at him and Hiei because they had never had a girlfriend before.  
  
Chitsuko smiled sadly to herself. She felt sympathy for them. She had never had a boyfriend herself.  
  
Stopping once more, Chitsuko turned around to look back the way she came. She was now a good three or so blocks from her house. She had gotten enough fresh air and think-time to clear her mind, and her legs began to ache with fatigue. Maybe she could go home now and get some sleep...  
  
"Chitsuko-chan?"  
  
A soft, gentle voice made her turn around. It was Shuichi. He was dressed in jeans, a yellow tank top and a green sweatjacket. His hair was tied back into a ponytail on his head, save for the two clumps her left hanging down in the front. Her looked much more innocent than he had that day when she first met him. The expression on his face told her that he had been startled to find her out here, but the soft gleam in his eyes said that he was happy to have done so.  
  
"Isn't it past you bedtime?" Kurama closed the gap between the two and smiled. "It's awful late."  
  
"I know," Chitsuko replied. "I just needed some time to think." She smiled back up at him.  
  
For a brief moment, their eyes locked again. Kurama held himself back, not allowing himself to drown in her gaze. Chitsuko held her breath, not knowing what to say next.  
  
It was Kurama who broke the stare and looked away, shoving his hands into his pants' pockets. Once again he saw the same look on her face when she had awoke to find him sprawled on top of her. He cursed Hiei under his breath. If he had only given her scarf back, and not taunted him, maybe she wouldn't think of him as another adolescent boy with raging hormones. He lowered his head to hide the blush of shame as it rose up in his cheeks.   
  
Chitsuko didn't know what to say. The awkwardness of that afternoon slowly came back to her. She raised a hand to brush her bangs out of her eyes, but pressed it to her cheek instead. Maybe the pink color would go away if she pressed hard enough. He couldn't see her blush. But then again, he probably felt the same way about what happened as she did. Shuichi seemed like a sweet boy. She couldn't hold the outcome of a harmless little prank turned provocative against him. With a sigh, she put on the best little smile she could.  
  
"You're thinking about this afternoon, aren't you?"  
  
Kurama turned to look at her again. "Yes." Seeing she was smiling, he made an attempt to smile back.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Chitsuko put a hand on his arm. "It doesn't matter much, I know you're not like that and would never do that to me OR anyone else."  
  
Kurama straightened up. "I'm glad you understand. I apologize for mine and the other boys' behaviors as well. I don't want you to think I'm just another one of those teenage boys who needs constant action... If you know what I mean..."  
  
Chitsuko giggled and nodded. "Boys will be boys."   
  
Kurama laughed. "Yes, I suppose they will."  
  
"I'm glad that's all cleared up. Now..." Chitsuko crossed her arms over her chest. "What is this about me having a 'nice rack'?"  
  
Kurama couldn't hide the color that flooded his cheeks. "It fit well with the topic at that moment!" he protested. "Are you going to hold that against me?"  
  
Chitsuko's flirty response of "maybe" was stopped in her throat by the look of anxiety in Kurama's eyes. Was that panic? She decided to save the jokes and flirtatious conversation for another day. Or maybe never. He must really want me to like him... she thought. Smiling once again, Chitsuko replied, "No."  
  
Relief passed over Kurama's face. He put an arm around her and started to lead her down the sidewalk back towards her house. "It's very late. I'll walk you home, okay?"  
  
"Alright." Chitsuko flinched as his arm slid around her shoulders. Without warning, her heart was gripped with fear. Fear? She turned and looked up at the boy walking beside her. Why was she afraid of Shuichi? She shook her head again. It couldn't be fear. Maybe it's anxiety too...  
  
The two walked down the street together in silence, Kurama's arm around Chitsuko's shoulders. Kurama looked down at the girl walking beside him and smiled to himself. The day's events were another clue to solving the mystery that was Chitsuko Ichihara. He would find out what that power she held was sooner or later. He gripped her shoulders a little tighter as the feeling of familiarity came over him again. Why do I feel like there's something important about her? he thought to himself. Something I have to do...  
  
Something black moved in the corner of Chitsuko's eye. Quickly she turned her head to see what it was, but nothing was there.  
  
Kurama looked where she did, but didn't question her. He knew very well what she saw... Without ackowledging it, he continued to lead Chitsuko back to her home.  
  
Behind a tree, Hiei watched the couple silently. He sighed.  
  
Rustling from under a bush jarred his attention away from Kurama and Chitsuko. In the blink of an eye, he pounced on the demon hunter that hid there.   
  
He rested the point of his sword lightly on the hunter's neck. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The demon hunter shook with fear and gave no answer.  
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
Once again, there was no answer.  
  
"Not going to tell me?"  
  
Hiei didn't wait for an answer this time. He jammed his katana downward and the demon hunter was no more.   
  
Sheathing his katana, he moved back to his hiding place. Kurama and Chitsuko were now at the window to her bedroom. He saw them exchange a quick good-night, and, after Chitsuko climbed back through her bedroom window, watched as Kurama came back down the sidewalk towards where he hid.   
  
Kurama stopped when he was within hearing distance of Hiei. "You're not fooling anyone."  
  
Hiei sulked out from behind the tree. "Who said I wanted to fool anyone?"  
  
Kurama shook his head and smiled. "You were spying on us."  
  
Hiei stared at the youko, hard. Kurama didn't even flinch. "What business is it of yours?" He turned away and walked down the sidewalk away from Kurama.   
  
Kurama watched his back as he left. A slight breeze ruffled his red hair and blew it into his ivy-green eyes. "Hiei," he sighed. He didn't continue walking until the little demon was out of his site. 


	7. Chapter 6 Not Dreaming

Wai! I'm absolutely THRILLED with all the reviews my lovely readers have been submitting! =^^= I'm so glad you all like this story. ;D Hence I've been a writing fiend lately. ^^ Don't worry though, even though all Honors classes require a LOT of homework (meep!), I still manage to find time to write for my loyal fans.   
  
Arigatou minna-san!  
  
~Chit-chan~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Not Dreaming  
Lunchtime.  
  
The sun shone brightly down on the students that milled around the school yard of Sarasaki High. Many chose to eat their lunches under the trees or against the wall surrounding the school, while others decided to wander about in the open sunlight.   
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Chitsuko settled under a cluster of trees in the side yard of the school. The boys sat themselves down against the base of a tree while Keiko and Chitsuko breathed in the sweet autumn air.  
  
"It's so nice out here," Keiko remarked, handing Chitsuko an apple from her schoolbag. "Isn't it?"  
  
Chitsuko happily bit into the apple and nodded, her mouth full.  
  
"So, Chit-chan..." Yusuke said. A grin slow crept across his face. "How was it?"  
  
Chitsuko stopped mid-chew and stared at Yusuke blankly. "How was what?"  
  
"Ohhh, you know..." he snickered. "With Shuichi...?"  
  
"YUSUKE YOU'RE SO IMMATURE!" Before Chitsuko could respond, an apple from Keiko's bag made contact with Yusuke's forehead. Hard.  
  
"Wow. Good aim, Keiko-chan," Chitsuko complemented her female friend.  
  
Keiko shrugged. "It takes practice."  
  
The two girls giggled madly as Yusuke, nursing a large red circle on his forehead, pulled himself to his feet. "Well I'm glad you're feeling better since last night..." he said as he looked around anxiously.  
  
"Expecting someone, Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Yusuke replied. "I don't want Chitsuko getting involved anymore, okay?"  
  
"Of course, none of us do. Hiei's furious we've gotten another ningen involved." Kuwabara followed Yusuke's gaze. "Although she doesn't seem very much like a NORMAL ningen..." He looked back up at his friend. "She's coming straight from Koenma, isn't she?"  
  
Yusuke nodded.  
  
"Umm... what DID happen last night, Chitsuko-chan?" Keiko bit into an apple of her own. "Yusuke and Kuwabara were talking about it this morning. Something to do with Hiei and Ku..." Keiko stopped abruptly. She had been asked by Yusuke not to mention anything about the demon hunters, the power that Chitsuko had generated, or the true nature of Shuichi Minamino.  
  
"Who?" Chitsuko blinked back confusion. Why did everyone always DO that when they mentioned names?  
  
"Hiei and... Shuichi," Keiko finished, breathing a sigh of relief to herself. That had been close... "Something happened with them yesterday, when the boys walked you home."  
  
Chitsuko looked up into the sky. "Hn. They had a little fun a la Yusuke, I guess." She took another bite of her apple, chewed, and swallowed. "But those two are a bit strange, Hiei and Shuichi..."  
  
"Who here isn't?" Keiko muttered under her breath and turned her attention back to her apple.  
  
Chitsuko was about to ask if she found Hiei's nature strange when a loud yell stopped her.  
  
"YUSUKE!"  
  
A girl wearing the Sarasaki High uniform came bouncing across the schoolyard and over to where the group sat. Her long powder-blue hair was tied back into a ponytail. Her pinkish-violet eyes seemed anxious.  
  
"Yusuke, Kuwabara, I just got back from seeing Koenma, he says that..." She stopped short and came to a halt when she saw Chitsuko. Her smiled faded. "Oh, hello."  
  
"Hi." Chitsuko rotated her half-eaten apple nervously in her hands. This girl's presence felt strange... Otherwordly. Who was she?  
  
"Hey Botan," Yusuke said nervously. He glanced over his shoulder at Chitsuko, then came foreward so only Botan could hear him speak: "She's the girl we told you about."  
  
Botan nodded. "Ohhhh..." As suddenly as it vanished, her energetic smile came back. She bounded over to Chitsuko.   
  
"You must be Chitsuko!" She grabbed Chitsuko's hands and shook them vigorously. "I'm Botan. Yusuke's told me so much about you!"  
  
"Botan..." Chitsuko repeated. After a moment of thinking, she smiled. "Nice to meet you. I like your hair."  
  
Botan's smile widened and pink happiness rose up in her cheeks as she ran her fingers through her ponytail. "Thank you, I take pride in it."  
  
Yusuke nudged Botan with his elbow. "Hey, uh, Botan. Wanna go take a walk?" He motioned to the backyard of the school.  
  
Botan took the hint. "Sure. Coming Kuwabara?" she asked as she followed Yusuke.  
  
"Uh, yeah!" Kuwabara jumped up and ran after his friends.  
  
Yusuke turned around. "Keiko, would you mind staying with Chit-chan?" He winked at Chitsuko. "Nothing personal, cutie."  
  
"Alright..." Chitsuko blinked back confusion once more, then added to herself, "Don't know why he keeps calling me cutie..."  
  
"Hmph." Keiko crossed her arms over her chest and stared after Yusuke.  
  
"Something wrong, Keiko-chan?"   
  
Keiko shook her head and looked off in the direction Yusuke and the other went. "Nothing really."  
  
Chitsuko surveyed the other girl for a moment and noticed her blank stare. A devilish smile crossed her face as she said softly, "You like Yusuke."  
  
"Huh?" Keiko snapped out of her spell. A strong crimson color washed over her face and she shook her head in denial. "No way, a jerk like HIM! Never in my LIFE!"   
  
Chitsuko giggled. "Whatever you say, Keiko-chan..."  
  
Before Keiko could say anything more a loud, ear-piercing scream echoed over the schoolyard. It came from the yard behind the school. That voice sounded a lot like...  
  
"Botan?" Chitsuko dropped her unfinished apple and sprinted across the yard, her skirt whipping painfully around her knees.   
  
"Chitsuko-chan, wait!" Keiko dropped her bag and ran after her friend. "You shouldn't go back there if..."  
  
As Chitsuko turned the corner, strong arms grabbed her out of nowhere. She tried to scream, but her captor clamped a hand firmly over her mouth.  
  
"I have the child!" it hissed. Chitsuko swiveled her head back enough to see a gnarled demon with two pointed horns protruding from a bald head. Its skin was gray and its eyes were a pale yellow. The same pale yellow as the teeth in its evil grin.  
  
Chitsuko screamed again, to no avail.   
  
"YUSUKE!" Keiko screeched as she ran foreward to her friend. Yusuke and Kuwabara were engaged in battle with more of the demons, all nearly identical to the one that now held Chitsuko. Botan was hitting any demon that came close to her with what appeared to be a wooden boat oar.  
  
Struggling against her bonds, Chitsuko felt the demon's cold, putrid breath on her neck as it whispered in her ear. "Where is the theif Youko Kurama?"  
  
Chitsuko opened her mouth and bit down on the demon's palm.  
  
The demon screamed and loosened its grip on Chitsuko, enough for her to wriggle free and turn around to face it. "I have no idea what the hell you're talking about! Now leave me ALONE!" She sprang foreward and kicked the demon in the stomach. As it was doubled over in pain, she used the opportunity to land another blow on the back of its head. It slumped over, black liquid pouring from a large open bruise.  
  
"Black blood again!" Chitsuko looked around and found Yusuke. "Yusuke, what the hell is going on...?"  
  
Yusuke didn't answer. As a small group of demons rushed towards him and Keiko, who was hiding behind him, he lifted his hand and pointed at them. Grasping his wrist with his free hand, he narrowed his eyes. A sphere of blue light formed around his pointed index finger. When the light had reached its full brightness, he let out a loud cry: "ONE SHOT, SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
The sphere shot out from his hand and engulfed the demons in a wave of light that turned them to dust. They cried out in agony as their bodies disintegrated into nothing.  
  
Chitsuko's eyes widened. "Yusuke?!"  
  
Yusuke spun around to face her. He smiled sadly. "I didn't want you to see any of this Chitsuko..."  
  
Chitsuko's confusion turned to anger. "What the hell are you all keeping from me?"  
  
"Nothing of your concern!" From seemingly nowhere, Hiei appeared behind her, cutting down a demon that had decided to take a chance and try to kill her when nobody was paying attention.  
  
"Hiei-kun?" Chitsuko whipped around to face the red-eyed boy. It was then that her cold anger turned boiling hot.  
  
"You're a demon, aren't you?" she spat.  
  
Hiei looked at her blankly, but something inside him was jarred out of harmony with the rest of his thoughts and feelings. He tried to open his mouth and give some cocky remark, but nothing came out. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't admit to her that she was right... Instead, he nodded to something behind her. "Better turn around."   
  
Chitsuko turned around just in time to come face-to-face with the last demon left standing. She reached out and punched the demon in the face. It stumbled backwards, but otherwise looked unharmed. As it came back for more, Chitsuko readied herself to deliver another kick.  
  
"ROSE WHIP!"   
  
She didn't have to. A long, snakelike vine covered in thorns shot out from somewhere to the side of her. The vine easily cut the demon in two. Chitsuko stared in horror and confusion as black blood soaked the ground she stood on. She took a few steps back, then nearly stumbled as the vine wrapped itself around her, biding her arms to her sides. Before she could cry out in protest... or for help... she was whirled around and out of the vine's grip into the arms of Kurama.  
  
"Shuichi?" Chitsuko looked at him, confused.   
  
"You will understand in time, Chitsuko..." he replied, moving one arm from around her waist to touch her cheek lightly.  
  
A soft cackling filled their ears. They looked over towards the side of the building, where the demon Chitsuko had beaten lay dying. He looked up at them with his runny eyes, laughing.  
  
Chitsuko cringed and clung to Kurama's shirt.   
  
"And you said you didn't know who the theif Youko Kurama was..." he spat scornfully. "Stupid little girl. He is right in front of you." He pointed a long, bony finger outwards towards the group.  
  
Chitsuko followed where it pointed and her heart nearly stopped.  
  
He was pointing at Shuichi.  
  
Chitsuko gave a little cry of surprise and pushed Kurama's arms away. The hurt look in his eyes was enough to bring tears to her own. What was going on? The golden aura began to form around her again as her hands tightened into fists.  
  
"You've gotten yourself in over your head..." the demon gasped. His final moments had come. "Zoutarou will have his way... We will see you, your precious powers, and your precious youko destroyed..." With his last breath he let out one last laugh, then slumped over, dead.  
  
Kuwabara, holding a long rod that looked like a sword made from orange fire, came to stand by Chitsuko's side. "Chitsuko please don't be mad, we did it to protect you..."  
  
"PROTECT ME?" Chitsuko exploded. Her golden spirit had now engulfed her body like a flame. "You told me it was all a DREAM!"  
  
"Chitsuko, don't overreact..." Hiei said calmly. His eyes were fixed on the girl.  
  
"I'm no overreacting!" Her energy flared brighter. "I knew there was something WERID going on here... And now I'm part of it! I don't know what's happening to me!" The gold started to fade as she whimpered, "I don't know... what's happening to me..."  
  
The flame suddenly died and Chitsuko fell to her knees. The others rushed over to her. Kurama kneeled down and took her by the shoulders. "Chitsuko?"  
  
The girl shook her head and refused to show her face.  
  
"Chitsuko, look at us," Hiei commanded. When she only shook her head again, he took her chin... gently... in his hand and forcefully tilted her head up.  
  
Large tears were streaming from her stormy eyes.  
  
"Chitsuko-chan..." Keiko kneeled down as well and put a hand on her knee. "It's going to take some time for us to explain. You see, Yusuke..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Chitsuko sprang to her feet. "JUST SHUT UP!" She turned on her heels and ran as fast as she could out of the schoolyard.   
  
"Chitsuko!" Kuwabara and Yusuke started to run after her, but Hiei put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.   
  
He exchanged a nod with Kurama. "We'll handle this." Hiei sped out of sight, Kurama on his heels.   
  
Botan, her oar slung over her shoulder, came to stand beside Yusuke. "I wouldn't worry. Those two should be able to straighten her out..." She looked down. "...For now..." she added sadly.  
  
* * * * *  
Chitsuko ran madly, blinded by her own tears. She knew she was headed in the direction of her house, but which one it was she didn't know. She had darted out of the school under the eyes of her fellow students, who probably though her queer right about now. She clenched her hands together, ignoring the painful cuts her nails made in her palms.  
  
Everything was just too weird. She knew she hadn't been dreaming. She yelled as she felt her spirit energy bubbling up in her veins again. She supressed it, and the heat from its containment flushed her skin. She knew it. She knew Hiei was a demon. She knew there was something off-key about Yusuke and Kuwabara. And she knew there was just something about Shuichi...  
  
No. Kurama.  
  
Youko Kurama. Who was Shuichi Minamino? Just some alter-ego, some name, some alias. He was a demon. Beyond that sweet and gentle facade there was probably a harsh, cold, cruel interior. Inside him, a heart beat that lusted for blood and flesh. She had only just met everyone the day before, and already her life was beginning to become painfully strange.  
  
...Kurama...  
  
That name. There was something about that name that seemed familiar. Where had she heard it before? She cringed slightly as she remembered the feeling his touch gave her. Warmth, a slight sense of security...  
  
...Fear...  
  
She stumbled blindly into a wall. It reached out and took hold of her firmly.   
  
It wasn't a wall.   
  
She looked up into the ivy-green eyes of Kurama and burst into tears again.  
  
"Chitsuko!" he cried and wrapped his arms around her again. He held her tightly against his chest and buried his face in her golden-brown hair. "Please don't cry..."  
  
Chitsuko's body, against the will of her mind, pressed itself closer to him, her hands gripping the shirt of his violet school uniform tightly. Her head rested against his chest, right above his heart. Between her own sobs she listened to his heartbeat. It was steady, and a bit fast. It was a familiar sound to her ears...  
  
Her mind took over again and she pulled away, wiping her eyes on the back of her sleeve. "No," she said, half to herself, half to Kurama.   
  
"No what? Please Chitsuko..." Kurama reached foreward to gather her in his arms again.  
  
"I SAID NO!" Chitsuko pushed past him and ran down the street again.  
  
Kurama sadly stood and watched her go. His head swam and his heart ached. What was this feeling...?  
  
Chitsuko nearly had a heart-attack when she found Hiei running beside her.  
  
His voice was stern, yet she detected a hint of softness deep within in. "You're acting like a child. You can't run away from the truth."  
  
"Maybe I wouldn't be running if people actually TOLD me the truth!" she snapped back.  
  
Hiei stopped and let her run away as it struck him. The demon hunters had been spying on her and Kurama the night before. They had also gone for Chitsuko without hesitation or question that day as well. Now Chitsuko's life was in danger. The demons had probably reported news of her power back to whoever their master was, and now she was a prime target. She was in danger just as much as the rest of them now were, especially Kurama.  
  
She needed to know. No matter how strange the truth was.  
  
No matter how much it changed her life.  
  
No matter how much it hurt...  
  
She was still a mystery to all of them. Kurama had confessed that he was intent on finding out why she felt so familiar to him, and what exactly made him feel the need to be there for her and protect her.  
  
Hiei silently scolded himself for become such a deep-thinker and so soft towards this girl. It didn't make sense. Everything he had ever done was done for a reason. If only he could find the reason for his actions towards this girl...  
  
It had only been a day, and already this girl had turned their world upside down. 


	8. Chapter 7 A Promise

Chapter 7: A Promise  
"Chitsuko!" Kenji Ichihara called from the kitchen. "Come and eat something! You haven't touched any food all day!"  
  
"I'm not hungry," Chitsuko replied, too quiet for her father to hear. She turned over in her bed and pulled the covers up over her head. She had stayed home from school for three days now. Everyday, while her father was at work, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Kurama, and even Hiei and Botan had come calling for her. And every time she had pretended no one was home. She felt terrible for doing so, but she didn't have the strength to talk to anyone, much less discuss that week's horrific events with them. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep the burning tears from escaping onto her already tear-stained pillow.  
  
Someone knocked on her bedroom door gently. "Chitsuko?" Her father slid through the doorway and over to the bed. He sighed and sat down on the edge. "Chit-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
Chitsuko didn't stir under the sheets. "I'm sick."  
  
Kenji scowled. "No you're not." He gently pried the bunched-up blankets out of Chitsuko's hands enough to pull them back and reveal her golden head of hair. He stroked her head soothingly. "You never get sick. Now tell me, what's REALLY wrong?" He smiled. "It takes a lot to get my little girl down."  
  
His daughter rubbed her eyes and sat up, hugging her knees to her chest. "I just don't feel too well... That's all..."  
  
Kenji sighed. "You haven't been to school in three days. Today's Friday. You've missed over half of your first week of school." His expression changed to one of deep concern. "And I received a call from your principal. It seems that you ran out of school early on Tuesday? Were you cutting?"  
  
Chitsuko buried her face in the sheets again. She couldn't explain to her father exactly what had happened. She just COULDN'T.  
  
She sighed and wiped her eyes again. "I didn't feel too good."  
  
Kenji rolled his eyes. "Not that again, Chit."  
  
Chitsuko smiled sheepishly. "Honest. I felt like I was going to throw up... and I didn't want any of my new friends to see me hurl."  
  
Kenji gave his daughter a long stern look, then smiled and reached over to hug her. "It's unusual, and I have my objections, but I understand. It's okay, Chit-chan." He stood up and headed back towards the door. "I have to go back to the office for an hour or so later. I made some soup if you get hungry. It's on the stove. That should keep it warm until you want it." He winked and disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Chitsuko looked down at her blue comforter as she tried to keep herself from crying. She hated keeping things from her father. He was all she had in this world. If she lost him, she wouldn't know what to do. She'd go mad. Or kill herself. Or both. And the fact that he had no idea about the weird changes taking place in her or the strange things she had witnessed made it hurt even more. He was the only one she could talk to, and even now she couldn't tell him.  
  
Something in Hiei's eyes had threatened her not to tell. Just the way he looked at her, the way he spoke, was nothing she felt she should share with anyone. The way everyone acted, it just seemed like something she couldn't tell anyone. Not that it compensated for the terrible twisted feeling in her heart the terrible secrets gave her. Certainly, no member of the outside world, no person outside of their little circle, would understand or comprehend what they were doing. Why they were fighting. Who they really were...  
  
...Kurama...  
  
Her thoughts always flowed in a circle, beginning with the guilt of not telling her father, and ending with the feeling of Kurama's embrace earlier that week. She couldn't shake the feeling. More than once over the past four nights, she had imagined she was in that warm circle of his arms again, listening to his heartbeat. And every time she had gotten angry with herself and pushed the feeling away. There was no way she could feel comfort in that embrace. No way in hell.  
  
Hell...demons...black blood... red eyes...  
  
...Hiei...  
  
But for the first time, he thoughts jumped without warning to Hiei. His diminutive stature had fooled her; he was tough, menacing. Scary, in a way. She remembered how close they had been on the limb that day she first met him. It seemed so long ago... And when he had appeared by her side after she ran away from school. He had been so close then, too. Close enough, that if she wanted to, she could have gotten sucked into those blood-red eyes and...  
  
Chitsuko shook her head violently to clear her mind. She pushed the feel of Kurama's embrace and the lure of Hiei's eyes into the back of her mind. She sighed and let her thoughts start over...  
  
...Yusuke.  
  
He seemed nice enough. A bit rough and mischeivious, but nice enough. He had a bit heart. Chitsuko could tell. She smiled as she began to recall every single time he had made some sweet reference to her looks or personality or called her "cutie." Along with them came the frustrated reactions from Keiko every time this happened or he acted up...  
  
...Keiko.  
  
She was sweet. Chitsuko liked Keiko. Keiko had made Chitsuko her study partner, since both girls were heavily into their studies. They would make a great team. Chitsuko covered her mouth to stifle a giggle as she remembered what had happened when she asked Keiko if she liked Yusuke.  
  
The girl had denied it. But denial is always the first sign of hidden affection, right...?  
  
...Kuwabara.  
  
Chitsuko laughed out loud this time. He acted tough, like Yusuke, but she knew he meant well. He always seemed to screw up, however, and his apologies were the cutest things she had ever seen. More than once he had gone into a tangent about a girl he liked. Yukina, her name was...  
  
...Botan.  
  
Chitsuko frowned. She had only met Botan that day when she discovered the truth. That was Tuesday. She had gotten a strange feeling when the bubbly blue-haired girl showed up, almost like an inner chill. She didn't feel right. She felt... out of place. The contrast between her appearance and presence and the nature of the schoolyard had made Chitsuko dizzy. "Botan must be a demon or have powers or something, like the rest of them..." she said quietly to herself.  
  
"Chitsuko!" her father called.  
  
"Yes?" Chitsuko found the strength to answer.  
  
"Would you come here for a minute?"  
  
"Be right there!" Chitsuko climbed out of bed, slid on her slippers and started towards her door. She stopped in the middle of her room and looked into her floor-length mirror.  
  
She looked terrible. She had her golden tresses tied back loosely in a low ponytail. Her blue-gray eyes looked hazy from all the crying she had done that week. And she had worn the same powder-blue long-sleeved pajama shirt and pants since she had run home on Tuesday.   
  
"I'm a mess..." she groaned as she pulled out her ponytail and gave her hair a quick brush. She looked in the mirror again and shrugged. "Oh well. I'm only going to see my dad," she said to herself as she trotted out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"Dad, what is it..." Chitsuko's voice trailed off as she entered the living room.  
  
Standing just inside the doorway were the boys: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama. They all smiled when they saw her. Even Hiei cracked a little grin when he saw the darling girl in her wrinkled pajamas.  
  
"Uhhh...." Chitsuko stammered.  
  
Kenji smiled. "You have visitors, Chit-chan."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"We're all very worried about you, Chitsuko-chan," Kurama said, reaching out to tousel Chitsuko's hair.  
  
"We just thought we'd stop by and make sure you were okay. We kept coming afterschool all week, but no one was home," Yusuke said in between sips of hot chocolate.  
  
The group had settled in the living room, Kuwabara sitting in an armchair, Yusuke cross-legged on the floor, and Hiei and Kurama on the couch, one on either side of Chitsuko.  
  
Chitsuko held her warm mug tightly in her lap and watched the steam rise from the creamy liquid inside. "Thanks. I appreciate it, Yusuke."  
  
"Don't mention it." He winked.  
  
Kuwabara drained the last of his hot chocolate and set his mug down on the coffee table. "Ahhhh. Good stuff, Mr. Ichihara!" he called out.  
  
"Thank you, Kazuma." Kenji appeared in the doorway. "Chit-chan, why didn't you tell me you had made such nice friends?" He surveyed the group. "And... all boys?"  
  
"There's two girls," Chitsuko laughed nervously. "Keiko and Botan. They're busy right now."  
  
Yusuke nodded. "Keiko's studying and Botan's visiting...a friend." He grinned.  
  
Chitsuko waited until her father went back into the kitchen. "More secrets, huh."  
  
Yusuke hung his head slightly. "Yeah..."  
  
"I thought so..." she said quietly. She took a sip of her hot chocolate, then looked beside her at Hiei. He was eyeing the contents of his mug suspiciously.  
  
She giggled. "What's the matter, Hiei? Never had hot chocolate before?"  
  
The little demon looked up at her and blinked.  
  
"Or do they not have chocolate over in your demon world?" She smiled.  
  
Much to his own surprise, Hiei returned the smile, then went back to staring at his cup.  
  
Chitsuko shook her head and set her own cup down on the table. She gently took hold of Hiei's mug, still in his hands, and brought it up to his mouth. He continued to stare at it.  
  
"Look, it's not poison," she said, slightly agitated.  
  
Hiei looked at her sideways. "How do I know?"  
  
Chitsuko smiled wryly. "If you drink it and you die, it's poison. If you drink it and you don't die, then it's not." She got closer to him and pressed the cup to his lips. "Now drink."  
  
Reluctantly, Hiei parted his lips and allowed Chitsuko to pour some of the sweet liquid into his mouth. He let it sit there for a moment, then swallowed. Chitsuko took her hands away and picked up her own mug. Hiei watched as Chitsuko took a long slurp from hers.  
  
The youkai took another sip and nodded his head. "Not bad."  
  
Chitsuko smiled warmly at him, and Hiei nearly melted like the chocolate in his cup. He quickly buried himself in the mug, pretending he was extremely interested in every drop he tasted.  
  
This was hard. He didn't know what he felt around this girl. He had the same cold, sharp attitude that he had towards everyone, yet it had softened slightly. Something inside him had opened up, and he couldn't figure out what. It made him feel happy when she smiled, and upset when she cried. How had he managed to become attached to her so quickly?  
  
Did he actually... CARE for her?!  
  
"So," Kurama broke the silence and shifted on the couch, calling everyone to his attention. "I believe the question on everyone's mind right now is, are you going to be alright, Chitsuko?"  
  
The silence that followed was unbearable. Kuwabara chewed his fingernails nervously. Even Hiei seemed anxious for her answer. After what seemed like an hour Chitsuko finally looked Kurama in the eyes.  
  
"Are you going to tell me the truth from now on?" She retaliated with a question.  
  
Kurama didn't need to consult any of the others to answer. "Yes. We promise." He reached out and took her hand. "You are involved as much as we are now. And," he looked at the other for approval, "if I may say, I believe I speak for all of us when I say that we've all become quite fond of you. We wouldn't shunt you in dark now." He smiled.  
  
"So will you be alright?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Chitsuko polished off her hot chocolate and nodded. "As long as I have you guys, I'll be alright. I know it."  
  
Once again, Hiei surprised everyone with his reply: "That is a promise." 


	9. Chapter 8 More Power

Chapter 8: More Power  
  
"Finally, some peace of mind..."  
  
Chitsuko sighed as she let herself slide into the bathtub, letting the soothing warm water engulf her. She reached up and tied her golden hair into a messy bun at the back of her head, then let her body go limp in the water. It was good feeling, to finally relax...  
  
...To finally take a break from thinking so hard.  
  
She sighed again and closed her eyes. She had gotton out of the house that day and wandered around the park with Yusuke and Keiko. Kazuma had been off visiting his "girlfriend," and Hiei was nowhere to be found. They had stopped at Shuichi's... err.... Kurama's house, but his mother said he was out.   
  
Her encounter with Kurama's mother played in her mind once more. Shiori Minamino was very nice. She had been delighted to finally meet Chitsuko, since her darling son Shuichi had said so much about her. She also pointed out, to herself, that Chitsuko's eyes were indeed very deep, yet bright.  
  
This had made Chitsuko blush furiously. Thankfully, Yusuke had started saying his goodbyes and they could leave before Chitsuko felt any more awkward.   
  
She opened her eyes again and frowned to herself. How could Kurama, a demon, have been born to such a kind and wonderful woman...?  
  
Another thought crossed her mind. She had yet to meet Hiei's parents. Kazuma's parents were nearly always out of town, but she knew he had a sister. She had met Shizuru Kuwabara once when she had come to pick her little brother up. Shizuru had looked at her funny, and before Chitsuko could introduce herself, asked her if he name was Chitsuko Ichihara. Amazed, Chitsuko had verified this. Shizuru stared at her for a long time, a strange look on her face, then had said goodbye and driven off with Kazuma.   
  
Keiko's parents were nice; when she had gone to Keiko's house to ask her if she wanted to go for a walk, they had greeted her with kind smiles and offered lunch. Chitsuko politely refused, but they insisted, so her and Keiko slurped down some ramen before heading out to the park.  
  
They had found Yusuke there, lounging on the rim of the fountain at the park's center. When he didn't answer Keiko's hello, she had pushed him in, only to realize that he had been asleep before they arrived.  
  
Chitsuko also knew that Yusuke's mother was nice, but got drunk very often. She hadn't met Atsuko Urameshi yet, but Keiko had insisted the two go over and try to get Yusuke to study, so she would meet her soon.  
  
As for Botan... Botan never mentioned anything about her parents, and Chitsuko felt too oddly about the girl, as nice as she was, to ask.   
  
Chitsuko's stomach growled. She moved a hand to her protesting organ and chuckled to herself. "That's right... Haven't eaten since Keiko's..." Gingerly, she climbed out of the tub and reached for a towel.   
  
"Dad?" she called as she wrapped the fluffy white towel around her dripping-wet body. She pulled her hair out of its bun and shook out her hair. Looking into the mirror, she ran her fingers through her tresses and frowned. "What in the world do those boys see in me..." she scoffed.   
  
After draining the bathtub, Chitsuko peeked out the bathroom door. "Dad?" When she received no answer, she made her way into the kitchen, still clad only in her towel.  
  
On the refridgerator she found a hastily scribbled note:  
  
"Chit-chan - Needed back at the office, won't be home til late. Make yourself some dinner, don't worry about me. Love, Dad."  
  
Chitsuko shook her head. They had only been here for a week, and already her father was swamped with work. Back in Tokyo, he never had to work overtime, much less go back later at night.  
  
She looked out the window by the kitchen table. A thunderstorm raged outside, throwing lightning bolts and rolling thunder all over the sky. She shivered, but smiled slightly.  
  
She loved it when it rained.  
  
As a child she would often press her tiny nose against the window and watch the crystalline raindrops fall down. When it happened to be a thunderstorm, she was fascinated by the strings of lightning that darted every which way and exploded into sparks. The crash of thunder, as loud as it was, always seemed to put her at ease.  
  
As Chitsuko walked down the hallway to her room, the strange feeling that someone was watching her overcame her again. Halfway to her room, she stopped. Holding her towel tighter to her body, she looked around. The only light came from the open bathroom door and the occassional streaks of lightning that cut through the sky outside. She shivered again, but this time, it was not a happy one. She felt her blood go cold in her veins.   
  
She was afraid.  
  
"Why am I afraid?" she asked herself in a whisper. She was now leaning against her doorframe, staring out the window across her room. Beads of rain decorated the windowpane. She took a step foreward and reached her hand out to touch them.  
  
Suddenly, a loud banging on her front door made her heart jump. She raced from her own room to stand in the living room, facing the front door.  
  
The banging continued. She took a step foreward. "Who...Who's there?" she asked, her voice quivering.  
  
No answer.  
  
Another step. "What do you want?" Fear had overcome her now. Slowly, steadily, she felt her power surging through her veins. She closed her eyes. "If you explode all over the place like you did at school, I'm swear, I'm going to cry..." As she focused her mind on controlling her power, it seemed to obey and the golden light of her spirit energy concentrated itself around her hands, still gripping her towel around her.   
  
The banging was suddenly so loud, Chitsuko feared that her door would be break down. "CHITSUKO!"  
  
"That voice..." Chitsuko ran foreward to the door and flung it open. "HIEI!"  
  
The little fire demon fell backwards into her arms, blood seeping from several wounds on his chest and arms, as two demon hunters swarmed into her house. Spinning around to face Chitsuko and Hiei, they laughed maliciously.  
  
Chitsuko, putting her back to the raging storm outside, yelled, "What did you do to Hiei?!"  
  
Hiei, struggling to his feet, brandished his katana before addressing Chitsuko. "They attacked me, what does it look like?"  
  
Chitsuko, used to Hiei's cynical comments by now, shook her head. She cried out as the wounded youkai sprang foreward to engage the demon hunters in battle once again, the whirling wind from outside blowing rain, debris, and fresh blood into all their faces.   
  
"BASTARDS!" She yelled, and ran foreward to one of the demons.   
  
Her glowing hands made contact with the demon hunter's chest, palms up. The demon hunter screamed in agony as the light from Chitsuko's hands cut its way through his flesh, exploded his internal organs and blood vessels, and tore open his body with a sickening squishy sound. The remains turn to dust, much like the other demon hunters they had killed before.   
  
Chitsuko looked down at her hands. She had just injected her spirit energy into his body and killed him from the inside out.  
  
Shaking her head to rid herself of the dizzy feeling, she looked over at Hiei. He looked exhausted, whether from blood loss, the exertion of the fight, or both. She ran over to deliver the other demon hunter the same fate as the first, but Hiei threw out his arm and knocked her over.   
  
She quickly gathered her towel back around her and glared at Hiei. "What the hell did you do that for?" she yelled over the raging wind that had invaded her house.  
  
"You stay OUT of this!" Hiei replied, his sword making contact with that of the other demon's.  
  
"But you're in MY house!" she yelled, springing back on her feet. "You look tired, anyway!"  
  
"I'm NOT TIRED," he growled, still engaged in battle.  
  
"Come now, Hiei!" the demon hunter hissed. His yellow eyes glowed wickedly in the dark. "Surely you don't care enough for this HUMAN girl to fight for her? Why not just hand her over now and spare yourself a messy death." Those evil eyes narrowed. "There was a time when you would have..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Hiei lunged foreward with his katana. The demon hunter was almost as fast as he was. Chitsuko could hardly see their movements. She squinted her eyes.  
  
Everything came into view. Both were moving at lightning speed. The demon hunter showed no signs of fatigue, whereas Hiei looked as though he would pass out at any minute.  
  
"He must have lost a lot of blood..." Chitsuko said to herself as she ran over to the youkai's aid.  
  
She had an idea. Grasping Hiei's katana handle over his own hand, she concentrated on calling her spirit energy back into her hands. Her other arm went as far around his waist as she could get it.  
  
Hiei looked angry. "What are you doing?!" he shouted.  
  
"I'm lending you some energy! You're gonna faint if you keep it up like this!" Chitsuko replied. She glared at the demon hunter over Hiei's shoulder.  
  
"I don't need your help!" he snarled back.  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"You're exhausted!"  
  
"...Am not."  
  
"ADMIT IT!"  
  
Hiei grasped his sword tighter and tried to yank it out of Chitsuko's hand. She held firm. He looked over his shoulder at her, somewhat surprised.  
  
"You're strong."  
  
"No kidding." The girl turned her attention back to the demon hunter, who seemed a bit startled by Chitsuko's sudden intrusion in their fight. "So, got any attacks we can use on this guy?"  
  
Hiei thought for a moment, then ripped his white headband off his forehead. He flung it to the side. A strange black and violet glow began to radiate from his forehead. Behind him, Chitsuko couldn't see its source.  
  
"What's that light?" she asked.  
  
"No time to explain," Hiei replied and raised his sword. "Now where's that energy?"  
  
"Right here..." Chitsuko closed her eyes and was happy to find her spirit energy gathered in her hands once more. Transferring it all to her right hand, the one that grasped Hiei's sword hilt, she pushed it foreward into the katana's blade.  
  
As the demon hunter lurched foreward and bore down on the two, Hiei, feeling the sudden charge, pushed out what little he had left of his own energy and shouted, "SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"  
  
Black and gold fire enveloped Hiei's katana. It skewered the demon hunter through the chest in mid-air, and his body, too, exploded. The wind blew the ashes of both demon hunters out the door.   
  
As the fire faded from Hiei's katana, both fighters collapsed onto the floor, panting, wet and dirty. Chitsuko, nearly blinded by the dizziness from forcing out so much energy, reached out for Hiei. His head lay near her chest. She secured her towel around her again and carefully sat up, pulling Hiei's head and upper body onto her lap.  
  
She now got a clear look at her friend's condition. His outer cloak had been torn away, revealing gashes all over his muscular, yet skinny, bare chest and arms. One of the three belts around his waist had been torn away, and a slash ran up the whole length of his left pant leg. His black hair was touseled and dirty, and as she reached over to pick up his headband, she finally saw what was on his forehead.  
  
It was an eye.  
  
A violet-pupiled eye, smack in the center of his forehead. Chitsuko was too dumbfounded to scream.  
  
Hiei coughed and opened his eyes slightly to stare up into Chitsuko's face. She held his face in her hands, her smooth palms resting against his blood-stained cheeks. "The Jagan. It helps give me what you humans would call 'extrasensory percerption,' I suppose." He chuckled.  
  
Chitsuko gingerly touched the corner of the Jagan. "So it helps with your power?"  
  
"Yes." Hiei took in a deep breath and blinked his eyes once. "You should go put some clothes on. You're half naked."  
  
Chitsuko blushed, realizing that she was indeed still in only her towel. She smiled down at Hiei and wiped a small splash of blood off his cheek.   
  
"You should speak for yourself..." 


	10. Chapter 9 Nothing But The Truth And Ice...

Chapter 9: Nothing But The Truth...and Ice Cream  
  
"Get in the tub."  
  
"No."  
  
Chitsuko, now freshly cleaned (again) and dressed in a loose, but slightly out-grown white tank top and blue sweatpants, crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at the stubborn Hiei. The raven-haired youkai still stood before her in his torn pants, caked with blood. His other clothes had been recovered from outside and now lay in a heap at her feet.   
  
He had wiped his katana clean while she quickly washed away all traces on blood on the floor and walls and set her living room back to rights. Her father wouldn't even know the difference.  
  
"But you're disgusting!"  
  
"So what?" Hiei snatched his blood-stained headband off the pile of soiled clothes and began to retie it around his forehead.  
  
"Hiei!" Chitsuko snatched it away from him, once again exposing the Jagan on his forehead. "It's all dirty... We need to clean these." She picked up his clothes and crossed the medium-sized bathroom to the washing machine, where she promptly dumped them in. In a moment they were being whirled around in the machine, the blood from the stains turning the water a dirty red color.  
  
She turned around to face Hiei again. "Those should be done in about half an hour. We can just throw them in the dryer after that." She patted the drying machine next to the washing machine.  
  
Hiei spat on the floor. "You and your stupid ningen technology..."  
  
"Oh shut up and get in the damn tub, shorty." Chitsuko, somewhat perturbed, pointed at the bathtub, which was now filled with fresh warm water.  
  
Hiei, stifling a smile at Chitsuko's rough behavior, glanced behind him at the pool of warmth, then shook his head. "No."  
  
"I said get in the tub," she said sternly.  
  
"I said no."  
  
"I SAID GET IN THE FREAKIN' BATHTUB!" Chitsuko ran forward and thrust her hands against Hiei's chest, violently knocking him off balance.  
  
Hiei, taken off-guard, fell backwards into the tub. The splash from his fall sprayed water all over the bathroom.  
  
Chitsuko just managed to escape another heavy soaking. She walked over to the bathtub and looked down at Hiei, his eyes wide with shock.  
  
"You pushed me."  
  
"Good observation." The girl wrung out her damp hair as she kneeled down in front of the bathtub. "Now take off your pants."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS!" Chitsuko tugged at the ripped pants Hiei still wore, now submerged in the warm water. "You can't take a bath with your clothes on."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said you couldn't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just take the damn pants off, Hiei," Chitsuko sighed.  
  
Hiei hesitated. "Alright...But don't look."   
  
Chitsuko rolled her eyes and covered them with her hands.  
  
Hiei slowly, unsurely, undid the buckles of his remaining two belts and dropped them outside the tub. Then, checking to make sure Chitsuko still wasn't looking (she wasn't), he carefully removed his pants and dropped the sopping-wet material out with the belts.  
  
He leaned back in the tub and let the warm water caress his wounds. He winced. It stung a little, but it felt good. When was the last time he had felt this at ease...?  
  
"Can I look now?" Chitsuko asked innocently.  
  
Hiei sat up, did his best to shield his private areas from Chitsuko's view, and answered, "Yes."  
  
"Alright now." Chitsuko removed her hands from her eyes and reached for a washcloth and the bar of sweet-smelling soap.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. "What are you going to do with that?"  
  
"Get you clean," Chitsuko said with a smile.  
  
"Hn." Hiei smiled a little as well. It was the first time all night she had smiled. Really, truly smiled.   
  
"Okay, now put your back to me," the girl asked.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!" Chitsuko said, half annoyed, half laughing.  
  
Hiei did as he was told, his eyes (all three) staring blankly at the wall. The youkai seemed a little nervous. "What are you going to..."  
  
His question was cut off when he felt the gentle caress of the soap and warm water on his back. Pleasure got the best of him and he sighed with content. He closed his eyes and noted how gentle, how soft Chitsuko's touch was as she cleaned the blood off his back and neck...  
  
Suddenly, the full realizationg of his situation hit him. He snapped to attention and swiveled his head back to look at her. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Chitsuko, startled, blinked. "I'm... cleaning your back."   
  
The two stared at each other for a long moment. Chitsuko's bright blue-gray eyes startled Hiei. She looked almost afraid. They widened slightly as the thought of what she was doing finally dawned on her.  
  
She looked away, blushing furiously. "I'm sure you can take it from here..." she said softly, dropping the soap and washcloth over Hiei's shoulders and into his lap. She stood up and headed over to the door. Before exiting the bathroom, she addressed Hiei one more time. "You and I are about the same size... There's a pair of my sweatpants over in the clean laundry basket. Until we mend your pants, or get you new ones, you can use those." She smiled at him and left the room.  
  
Once again, Hiei slumped back into the water, this time letting his whole body submerge. The sense of peace slid over him again, but this time there was something else with it. A faint feeling in his heart. A sense of annoyance...  
  
...Anxiety...  
  
Hiei sat up again and began to quickly clean himself, srubbing his cuts hard to get the blood off of his pale skin. Chitsuko had saved him over an hour ago, and now she was bathing him like a child. As much as he resented her because she was human... No. Hiei sighed, annoyed with himself. He had accepted other humans before, namely, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Keiko, but what made Chitsuko so different from the rest of them? As much as he wanted to know, he couldn't put his finger on what separated her from the rest of them.  
  
Hiei, finished washing, climbed out of the tub and pulled the drain out. He stood, naked and dripping, as the water, also stained black and red from the blood, whirled down the drain. Half of that blood had been his own...  
  
As he dried himself off with a towel, he couldn't help but scold himself for his performance in the last battle. Why was he so weak? He was practically powerless against that low-class demon. But then, why did it take so much energy to beat him? Chitsuko had to lend him her own energy in order to kill him...  
  
He located Chitsuko's sweatpants and put them on. They were white. He made a face to express his scorn of the color.  
  
As he left the bathroom, he thought about what had happened. His and Chitsuko's spirit energy had combined on his katana to form his Sword of the Darkness Flame. But it was Chitsuko's energy that had exploded the demon hunter from within. He smiled to himself; they would have to think up a title for that attack later.  
  
"Chitsuko?"  
  
"In here!"  
  
Hiei found the girl in the kitchen, rifling through the cabinets and the refrigerator. He sat himself down at the table and watched her flutter from cupboard to cupboard.  
  
In front of him lay a clean band of white material. He picked it up. It was a different material from his last headband. He looked up at Chitsuko. The other one must have been stained pretty badly. With silent gratitude he tied the new headband across his forehead, once again hiding his Jagan from view.  
  
Finally Chitsuko turned around. A sweatdrop rolled down her face.  
  
"If you're hungry, we don't have much..." Hiei heard her stomach growl. She clutched it, embarassed. "I sure am..." She spun around and continued her search in the freezer.  
  
Hiei was just about to tell her he wasn't hungry when his own stomach began to cry for food. He pressed his hand over it in an attempt to muffle the sound.  
  
No use. Chitsuko had heard. She had come joyfully over to the table, carrying a container of some sort. She opened the lid and giggled happily, dipping her finger inside to taste its sweet and creamy contents.  
  
"What's that?" Hiei asked, leaning over in his seat to look at the treat.  
  
"Ice cream!" Chitsuko zipped over to a cabinet and returned a second later with two spoons and two bowls. She set one down in front of Hiei and took up the other for herself.  
  
Hiei watched blankly as she spooned the white ice cream into his bowl. When she was finished, she eagerly scooped some into her own bowl, sat down across from Hiei, and began devouring it.  
  
Hiei stared disdainfully down as his bowl. "You expect me to eat this?"  
  
"Yes," Chitsuko said betwen mouthfuls.  
  
A bit unsure of it, Hiei took up his spoon and dug it into his ice cream. It was soft, yet slightly frozen. It looked good, but had no smell. He looked back up at Chitsuko.  
  
She eyed him warily. "Eat it. It's all we've got."  
  
The youkai sighed, shrugged, brought the spoon of ice cream to his mouth...  
  
...And froze.  
  
Removing the spoon from his mouth, he swallowed the sweet stuff.  
  
"Well now..." he said slowly.  
  
"Good, huh?" Chitsuko grinned and licked her own bowl clean.  
  
Hiei nodded, broke into a rare smile, and wolfed down the rest of his bowl in three bites.  
  
"Holy crap!" Chitsuko laughed, pushing the carton over to his side of the table. "Want some more?"  
  
Hiei just nodded, and began digging into the contents of the carton itself.  
  
Chitsuko picked up their bowls and brought them over to the sink. She dumped them in, then returned to the table, resting her chin thoughtfully in her hands as she watched her youkai friend eat.  
  
Hiei stopped for a moment and looked up. He met Chitsuko's intense stare. "Why are you being so kind to me?" he asked before stuffing another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.   
  
"Because you're my friend," was the simple answer. "And friends care about each other's well being."  
  
"Really now." Hiei looked down at the table for a moment in silence, then went back to devouring the ice cream.  
  
"So what exactly IS going on?" Chitsuko reclined in her chair. "Tell me everything."  
  
"Well, for one thing," Hiei started, "you need to understand," he dropped his spoon in the half-empty carton and looked Chitsuko in the eye. "You need to understand that even WE don't know anything about you. You and your powers remain a mystery to yourself and to us. Secondly, what we deal with is dangerous. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan... all of us. We deal with other worlds Chitsuko." He took another bite of ice cream. "The Demon World, Makai. You'll meet alot of their inhabitants for the next few weeks... or months..." Then in a lower voice he added, "...Or years."  
  
He studied Chitsuko again. She was listening intently.  
  
"But what does all this have to do with me?" she asked.  
  
"We don't know yet." Hiei pushed the ice cream carton away from him. He had eaten enough of the sweet snow for one day. "But we do know one thing..." His red eyes narrowed menacingly. "You're too soft."  
  
"Too... soft?" Chitsuko got to her feet.  
  
Hiei did as well. "You're too trusting, Chitsuko." His voice rose dangerously and he took a step towards her.  
  
What was this sudden change in him?  
  
Chitsuko made for the hallway. "I don't like where this is going."  
  
"Chitsuko!" Hiei took a firm grip on her arm. The girl gasped as his fingers dug into her skin.  
  
She spun around and looked the youkai in the eyes. She was shaking.  
  
His eyes narrowed even more. "You're too trusting, Chitsuko. You don't know who you can trust in this kind of situation. Anyone could be out to kill you. Any one of us could turn on you at any moment..."  
  
Without him meaning to, Hiei's Jagan radiated a light glow.  
  
He also felt Chitsuko's spirit energy corse through her veins and flush her skin.  
  
She yanked her arm away from him and shot towards the living room. A loud bang let him know that she had run out the door and into the subsiding, yet still heavy, rainstorm outside.  
  
Hiei sighed and looked down at the floor. He had scared her...  
  
...And felt absolutely terrible.  
  
She was such a child. And he was such a fool. He had only tried to warn her, but him, being a demon himself, was not exactly the perfect person to give her a dose of reality. He sighed and ran to fetch his still slightly-wet clothes from the bathroom.  
  
So what if they were still wet? Where he was going, they'd still be wet anyway. 


	11. Chapter 10 Trust

Chapter 10: Trust  
  
"I should have known better... I should have known..."  
  
Chitsuko dashed down the street, her arms pumping hard at her sides, her aching legs protesting the force with which she ran. Raindrops hit her like shards of ice, cold and painful against her bare skin. The houses and buildings were nothing but blurs as she ran past them.  
  
Her heart pounded in her ears. Was it out of fear? Something inside her told her she was afraid, and another part of her scolded her for running away again. Running wasn't going to solve all her problems. All it did was provide a dangerously playful chase and time for them to escalate.  
  
...She should have known it was too good to be true...  
  
Four boys, nice to her and cute, that had made friends with her instantaneously.  
  
...She should have known it was just too damn good to be true...  
  
But she had wanted to trust them. She had wanted to believe with all her heart that these people really liked her for who she was, and she could start living a normal, less painful life. She remembered when all the trouble started, when everyone started to shun her and ridicule her...  
  
...It was when she was old enough to understand about her mother.  
  
Her heart twisted and her chest stung. She stopped, doubled over, her hands resting on her knees, to catch her breath as the painful details came back to her.  
  
Her mother had died giving birth to her. The doctors didn't know why. Chitsuko's birth had been clean and quick, but something had caused her mother to die. When she was five, her father had explained to her why he hated doctors so much; the ones that had assisted in her birth had overlooked something, and his wife had died. Afterwards they had run tests on her mother's blood and body tissues, but there was no clue to her death.  
  
In her own heart, she felt it was all her fault.  
  
If she hadn't been born, her mother would still be alive, and her father wouldn't have begun to drown his sorrows in liquor. Although he loved his daughter dearly and was happy he had her, she would often hear him talking in his sleep at night, crying out for his beloved wife.  
  
Chitsuko had never met her. She didn't even know what she looked like. All she knew was that her name had been Haruka, and she had been beautiful. Kenji would often tell Chitsuko stories about her. She had been his first and only love. Short black hair and sparkling amber eyes.  
  
Chitsuko looked nothing like her mother. And this power she was now harboring made them all the more different.   
  
When she had asked him where her mother was, she had been about five years old. Her father, teary-eyed, had sat down and explained to her when and how her mother had died. Chitsuko had cried, feeling the first traces of the pain that would forever be etched on her motherless childhood. From then on she had been more introverted and less open with people. She had written poems to express herself and stalked sullenly around the schoolyard at recess and lunchtime. The other kids had branded her as "weird," and refused to play with her. She didn't care then.  
  
But as she had gotten older, the need for companionship had driven her mad, almost to the brink of taking her own life. But she never attempted to follow through with those ideas, for the sake of her father. Chitsuko was all the Kenji Ichihara had, and she would live as long as he was safe and happy.  
  
Now she wasn't even sure about that.  
  
Finally, Chitsuko raised her head and examined her surroundings. She was somewhere near the school; the building itself loomed large and ominous in the stormy darkness. Next to the sidewalk were a few trees, just starting to lose their leaves as late autumn approached.  
  
She straightened up. It was here, in this place, before that tree, that she had first met Hiei and Kurama. The memory came back to her painfully. She hadn't really, truly met them... who they really were... until that afternoon at the cafe...  
  
Without a second thought Chitsuko tramped across the muddy ground to the familiar tree and grasped the lowest branch in her hands. She would be more careful this time... Although, if she did fall, no one would be there to catch her.  
  
Hauling herself into the tangle of branches, she proceeded to climb until there was a good distance between the ground and herself. She sat herself down on the branch, her side resting against the trunk, and let her legs dangle in the air.  
  
Few raindrops managed to wiggle their way through the leaves and get to her. Here, a canopy of foliage served as a natural umbrella, shielding her from the rainstorm.  
  
A drop of water ran down her cheek. It was raindrop, not a tear. No matter what was going on inside her heart and mind, she couldn't bring herself to cry and let it all out. She just didn't feel it.  
  
She was beyond crying now.  
  
How could you trust a demon? Nevermind a demon who had just TOLD you that you couldn't trust ANYONE? She had saw Hiei's Jagan glow when he had said that. It had made her rethink about taking him in and giving him a bath...  
  
She scrunched up her face and shook her wet head. "I can't believe you did that..." she said to herself, her hands clenching into fists. She turned so that her back was resting against the trunk of the tree. If Hiei would do that to her, then Kurama could as well. Although, Kurama's disposition seemed alot sweeter than Hiei's...  
  
No. He was just like Hiei. A demon.  
  
But what about Yusuke? Kuwabara? Botan? Even Keiko? Were all of them demons too?  
  
Running footsteps on the wet sidewalk made Chitsuko hold her breath. Through the leaves she could just make out three pairs of feet on the sidewalk in front of the tree.  
  
"Hiei, are you SURE she ran this way?" It was Yusuke.  
  
A small grunt from the little youkai served as a yes. Chitsuko froze as she felt a power wash over her.  
  
The energy from Hiei's Jagan.  
  
Damnit, she thought. Of course they'll find me now...  
  
The third pair of feet moved their owner to the base of the tree. "Chitsuko?"  
  
It was Kurama.  
  
Chitsuko didn't move. She kept her eyes facing forward, firmly locked on a single leaf on the branch above her.   
  
"Chitsuko, please..."  
  
The youko's voice was pleading, almost desperate. If it weren't for the fierce aching in her heart, she would willingly climb down to him.  
  
"Come ON, Chitsuko!" Yusuke ran up to stand beside Kurama. He followed the redhead's gaze up to the branch where Chitsuko sat, unmoving. "We know you're up there! Come down!"  
  
Chitsuko didn't move or answer. She simply closed her eyes and pretendied she didn't hear him.  
  
"Chitsuko..." A calloused, yet gentle, hand under her chin made her open her eyes.  
  
Hiei was perched on the branch in front of her, staring intently into her eyes. When her eyes bore back into his, the youkai withdrew his hand.   
  
His eyes stayed fixed on her, however. "I didn't mean to scare you back there. I was merely cautioning you on what might come."  
  
Chitsuko felt a flicker of relief. In his own way, Hiei was saying he was sorry.  
  
"Like Kuwabara pointed out back at the ningen school," he added, "I was only trying to protect you."  
  
"Hiei..." Chitsuko sighed. Her voice was a soft whisper.  
  
Hiei didn't move. He crouched in front of the girl, waiting to hear what she would say next. He was close enough to feel her energy's warmth through the cold night air...  
  
In one fluid motion, Chitsuko reached out a hand and smacked Hiei hard across the face, knocking him off the branch.  
  
The youkai hit the ground with a loud thud. Yusuke openly laughed at his friend's misfortune, while Kurama stifled a loud chuckle as he helped Hiei back onto his feet. All three stared up at Chitsuko, Hiei's expression one of dumbfounded shock.  
  
Chitsuko looked back down at them and addressed Hiei. "If you scare me like that again, I'll rip that third eye out of your forehead myself."  
  
"Hn." The fire demon cracked a small smile.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So what's the full story? Tell me everything."  
  
Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke had joined Chitsuko up in the tree. All four companions had settled themselves on two of the thickest branches, Hiei and Yusuke perched on one above Kurama and Chitsuko. Chitsuko now wore Kurama's jacket, which she pulled tightly around herself.  
  
"The full story..." Yusuke chuckled. "I think it all started when I got hit by that car..."  
  
"Did you die?" Chitsuko asked with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes." The look on Chitsuko's face told Yusuke this was not the answer she had expected.  
  
"Then... how come you're alive now?" she questioned.  
  
Yusuke took a deep breath and started to explain. "You see, Botan... that hyper girl you met... is actually the ferry girl of the river Styx... You know, like the Grim Reaper. She took me to see Koenma... that's the ruler of the Spirit World... who lives in Reikai... which is the Gates betwen the demon world... Makai... and the living, human world... Ningenkai." As an afterthought, he corrected, "Actually, King Enma is the ruler of Reikai and the Spirit World. Koenma is his son, who actually does a lot more of the work, now that I think about it..." He looked over at the girl. "You got all that?"  
  
Chitsuko nodded. She had been listening intently, and had effectively soaked up all of his information like a sponge.  
  
"Okay. So, I went through this whole ordeal to get my life back... which was really complicated so I won't explain it now. But in the end by spirit got back into my body, and I could communicate in Ningenkai again. So then Koenma sent Botan back to me and gave me this job as Spirit Detective." He pointed his finger the way he would if he were to fire his Spirit Gun. "I help him catch demons that have escaped from Makai and give 'em what they deserve." He winked. "That's where my fighting comes in handy."  
  
"It was on my first mission that I met these two." He motioned to Kurama and Hiei. "They had stolen this artifact-thingies from Reikai and were going to..."  
  
"Yusuke, you're going to bore her to death," Hiei interrupted. "'I think she gets the point."  
  
"Uh huh," Chitsuko agreed. "You used to be dead, and now you work as a detective between here and the Spirit World, right?"  
  
"Right." Yusuke smiled. "Damn, you're smart."  
  
Hiei stared at Chitsuko for a moment. What could he tell her...?  
  
He decided that it would be for the best if the girl did not know everything. With an expressionless face he told her how he had acquired his Jagan... but not why.  
  
After that, Yusuke and the youkai went into a fully-detailed description of their experience in the Dark Tournament, where they had almost lost their lives. Yusuke told her about Puu and his training with the famous psychic Genkai, and went into special detail about his battle with Jin, another demon from Makai he had won a fight against, and whom he seemed to like.  
  
"Wow." Chitsuko didn't seem phased by any of their talk. "So what about Kuwabara?"  
  
"Kuwabara stumbled across all this by accident," Yusuke answered. "You could say it's my fault he got involved..." He scratched the back of his head.  
  
"And Keiko?"  
  
"Keiko..." Yusuke looked away. "She sort of figured most things out for herself. Besides, I couldn't keep such a big nasty secret from her, could I?" He chuckled. "She'd beat me."  
  
"Yes, she seems to do that very well," Hiei remarked smugly.  
  
"Kurama, you've been very quiet..." Chitsuko turned to the redheaded youko, who had been silent the whole time.  
  
Kurama smiled and looked at her tenderly with his emerald green eyes. "You really want to know?"  
  
Chitsuko nodded. "Yes. Tell me everything."  
  
Kurama explained how he had lived his life back in Makai, as a theif with his friend, Kuronue, a crane-demon. He explained how he had come to Ningenkai and merged with the unborn child of a ningen woman to escape from demon hunters. And he told his heart-wrenching tale about why he was still in Ningenkai, and how he couldn't bear to leave his human mother.  
  
Chitsuko listened intently, hanging on Kurama's every word. When he was finished, he fell silent and looked down.  
  
After what seemed like an hour of silence, the boys watched as Chitsuko slid closer to Kurama and put her arms around him in a hug. Nothing was spoken between them, but as Kurama hugged her back, he knew that she had understood what he had gone through...  
  
...And that she had accepted him.  
  
"So do you trust us?" Yusuke held a hand out to Chitsuko.   
  
"I only meant before that you should be wary as to who you encounter now. They could be friend or foe, if their intentions are not clear immediately," Hiei added.  
  
Kurama, his arms still around her, shifted gently so that he could look her in the face. "We won't hurt you, Chitsuko. You're in the same boat as us, with powers and a past you can't really explain. We've helped each other through ordeals like this before... And we're more than willing to help you through yours."  
  
Chitsuko looked back at Yusuke, then reached up, took his hand, and squeezed.   
  
After the long talks and explainations, Chitsuko had learned their pasts. Her own was full of pain and sadness. She could relate to them.   
  
She was one of them now. 


	12. Chapter 11 Haunting Dreams and Fleeting...

Chapter 11: Haunting Dreams and Fleeting Thoughts  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
The fox demon dashed through the forest, his silvery hair streaming behind him as he ran. Darkness had swallowed everything. Even with his excellent vision, he couldn't make out the path ahead of him.  
  
He was looking for her. He had to find her again. He had made a promise...  
  
Maybe it wasn't too late...  
  
At last he stopped. He had found the place; the tree, its roots protruding jaggedly from the ground, making an idea shelter underneath them. The kitsune youko threw himself down on his knees and began clawing at the dirt, throwing handfuls of damp soil in every direction.  
  
He needed to find her again. He just had to...  
  
For hours, it seemed, he ripped up the ground under the tree, searching for the little treasure he had buried here so long ago. With a cry of rage, he angrily punched one of the thickest roots, snapping it in the middle.  
  
Why couldn't he find her? Why wasn't she here?  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
Two pale hands rested on his shoulders from behind. Kurama froze as they slid down his shoulders and over his chest. The skin caressing his own was soft and smooth. He sighed and leaned back slightly, feeling the exquisite comfort of the touch.  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
That voice... Soft, female, dripping with affection. He had only known one person who's voice sounded like this.  
  
"Misao...?"  
  
But it couldn't be Misao. Misao was dead.  
  
He turned his head to see who the woman was, but one of the hands grabbed his chin rather forcefully, preventing him from turning around any further. Out of the corner of his eye, long, wavy pale golden tresses blew gently in the breeze. A shiver ran down his spine as the woman's hands now moved up to his head. Slender fingers ran through his hair.  
  
A whisper filled his ears. "Come and find me...Kurama..."  
  
She withdrew her hands and ran from the youko.   
  
Startled, Kurama sprang to his feet and lunged after her. The warmth he felt from that touch... He wanted to feel it again. He needed to feel it again.   
  
That touch...  
  
He had felt it before. Where, he couldn't place. But Kurama only knew one thing...  
  
...It was her he was looking for...  
  
All he could see was her back, her hair flying behind her, as she ran deeper and deeper into the Makai forest. With a gasp he noticed two pale-golden fox ears poking through the top of the girl's head. Pumping his legs as hard as he could, he finally brought himself close enough to reach out and touch her.  
  
He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"KOHANA!"   
  
Kurama sat bolt upright in his bed, cold sweat pouring down his face. He raised a hand to his forehead. He didn't have a fever. He moved his hand over his heart and felt the racing pulse as it beat so hard the boy was sure it would burst.  
  
He put his face in his hands and sighed painfully. His heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would wear out. He clutched at his chest, closed his eyes, and tilted his head up towards the ceiling.  
  
"Kohana... Where do I look?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What do you want with us, kitsune?" Hiei crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back on the window frame behind him.  
  
The gang was assembled in Kurama's bedroom. Yusuke and Botan sat on the floor, while Kuwabara perched himself on Kurama's desk. Shizuru, a cigarette in her mouth, sat with her legs crossed in the desk chair. Hiei was in his usual spot on the windowsill, with Keiko leaning against the bed. Chitsuko sat on the bed itself, hugging one of Kurama's pillows.  
  
Kurama looked sad. "It may not mean much to you, but it is a matter of great importance to me." He stood in the middle of the room, where he could address everyone. "This all started with a dream I had last night..."  
  
Chitsuko straightened up. She had been having strange dreams ever since she had started attending Sarasaki High. Maybe, if HE could have enough confidence to share his dreams with the group, SHE could too...  
  
"It was based on a memory from my days in Makai. Back when I was still the infamous theif, Youko Kurama." He looked over at Chitsuko, hoping his self-proclamation of being a demon wouldn't upset her. She didn't seem phased, so he continued. "One of my friends back then... She was a demon as well. Her name was Misao."  
  
Yusuke whistled. "And you said you didn't have any time for girls back then!"  
  
"Oh shut up, Yusuke," Keiko snapped.  
  
"Yes Yusuke, do shut up." Shizuru took a puff of her cigarette and blew out the smoke. "If he's telling us all this, it must be important."  
  
Kurama nodded his thanks to Kuwabara's sister and continued. "She... had a child with a human..."  
  
At this, Hiei erupted into fits of laughter. "You've... You've got to be kidding! Why would any youko want to do THAT with a NINGEN?"  
  
Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Chitsuko all glared at him until he finally settled down.  
  
"They must have been in love, Hiei!" Botan humphed. "That's why."  
  
Hiei spat out the window. "Love..." he growled.  
  
Botan rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to Kurama.  
  
"So what happened to the kid?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
Kurama's face turned to one of pure sadness as he continued. "The child never got to meet her mother..." He pressed his lips together. "The father was a demon hunter who had fallen in love with his prey. When the others in his hunting party found out..." he closed his eyes, "they killed Misao."  
  
Other than a small gasp from Keiko, the room was silent.  
  
Kurama took a deep breath and went on. "Before Misao died, she left her child in my care. I made a promise that I would raise her and take care of her... But..."   
  
"But...what?" Yusuke looked almost as sad as Kurama.  
  
"...She was sick. As a theif I would be constantly on the move. I couldn't take care of her. She wouldn't have survived... so..."  
  
"...You killed her..."  
  
All eyes were turned to Chitsuko, including Kurama's. The girl was clutching the pillow tightly to her chest, her eyes wide and shining with awe and what Hiei recognized as fear.   
  
When Kurama didn't answer, Chitsuko slid off the bed and stood up, facing him. "Did you...?"  
  
Once again, Kurama bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I didn't kill her. I took her spirit and sent it here to this future, to Ningenkai, where she could be born again. Of course, that was over 500 years ago. Her spirit would have merged with an unborn human child here and used that body as her own. Mind you, it is a merger, not a possession... Much like what I have done." He smiled slightly and opened his arms, motioning to his human body.  
  
Chitsuko's face softened a little bit. "So what does this have to do with your dream?"  
  
"In my dream, I came face-to-face with her grown form. That is, what she would have looked like had she survived and grown up." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Actually, whatever body she has merged into now, if she was able to transform into her demon form, that would be what it looks like... However," he added, "in the dream I didn't get a chance to see her face."  
  
"So you think this is a sign?" Shizuru asked.  
  
Kurama nodded. "It may be a sign that I have to find her. The problem is, though, that I just wouldn't know where to look. I have no clues as to her current whereabouts, or any idea as to what her current form looks like." He sighed. "In my dream I saw her in her grown demon form. She beconed me to find her.... I have no idea why, at this point in time, she has suddenly contacted me. I don't know if she knows that she's a half-demon, a hanyou, or if her powers have been dormant the entire time." Kurama walked over and sat down on the edge of his bed. "It's actually making my brain hurt."  
  
"I've been having dreams too..."  
  
All eyes were back on Chitsuko.  
  
"About what, Chitsuko-chan?" asked Keiko.  
  
"Well... I'm not sure, but in them there's a tall man with long silvery hair and fox ears..." She looked up at Kurama, afraid of the reaction her next question would bring. "Might that be your demon form?"  
  
Everyone else knew the answer even before Kurama nodded. They had seen him in his demon form at the Dark Tournament. Those who had been in Makai and Reikai had heard enough tales about the theif Youko Kurama to piece together a picture in their minds.   
  
"Chitsuko..." Kurama came to stand in front of Chitsuko. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
Chitsuko flinched at his touch, but didn't withdraw. "Maybe I'm just having weird dreams about you guys because I just found out that a few of you are demons." She smiled nervously.   
  
"That could be it," Hiei chimed in from the windowsill. He was studying Chitsuko, eyeing her curiously...  
  
"Whatever, it's probably nothing." Chitsuko backed away from Kurama and made for his bedroom door, picking up her bookbag from against the wall. "I have to get back home. Dad will start to worry if I'm home too late..." She forced a smile, then yanked open the door and ran downstairs. The group was silent and listened as Chitsuko bid Kurama's mother good-bye and left the house.   
  
Hiei watched Chitsuko run down the sidewalk in the direction of her home. He watched her run away from what just might be the truth she wanted so dearly. When she was out of sight he turned and looked back at the group.  
  
"Kurama..." he said quietly. "Maybe you won't have to look far." 


	13. Chapter 12 Hanyou Kohana

To my loyal Kokitsune readers:  
  
This is the turning point in the first saga of Kokitsune. (That's right, you heard me: FIRST saga! =^^=) From this point on, although my updates may be less frequent, everything in our beloved Chit-chan's world is turned upside down, and Hiei and Kurama may undergo a few internal changes. From here, as all good fanfiction writers know, it gets harder to keep the series' natives in character. I promise you all, you won't be disappointed with the outcome of this story.  
  
ai, ~Chitsuko-chan~  
  
P.S. Keep an eye on Mayaka. You'll see her later... =^^=  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12: Hanyou Kohana  
  
"Zoutarou-sempai, we've gotten more informtation..."  
  
Once again, Kai stood before Zoutarou's throne. Nervously, he called up another misty image using his Spirit Vision technique. This time it showed Chitsuko lounging on her bed and reading a book.  
  
"These pictures are lovely, Kai..." Zoutarou said as his eyes wandered over Chitsuko's image. "Very lovely indeed... What have you gathered?"  
  
Kai turned to face his sempai. "Her name is Chitsuko Ichihara. We know that she has some sort of plant-oriented power; the attack she used on me called up a shower of rose thorns. However, her power also comes in great waves, often uncontrollable, even by the girl herself. If her power IS indeed centered around plants, then she would be a type of animal-demon... But we're not quite sure how she'd be able to conjure up so much spirit energy."  
  
"Yes... Especially since she is only half-demon," Zoutarou leaned back in his chair. A grin spread across his face.  
  
"But, Zoutarou-sempai!" Kai spluttered. "How would you... How is she...?"  
  
"Save your questions." Zoutarou waved off his minion. "Like I told you before, I will tell you when I feel it necessary."  
  
Zoutarou and Kai's eyes moved back to the Spirit Vision screen as the scene changed. It showed the front of Chitsuko's house, a familiar redhead approaching the door.  
  
Zoutarou's eyes narrowed. "Keep an eye on her. Chitsuko Ichihara... and Shuichi Minamino, the human form of our theif, Youko Kurama." After a short pause he added, "And I want you to bring something back for me..."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"Bring me back a sample of her blood."  
  
"WHAT!? But Zoutarou-sempai...!"  
  
"DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" Zoutarou reached out with one hand and made a twisting motion in the air in front of him, as though he were turning a knob.  
  
A sudden pain in Kai's chest made him clutch at his heart and fall to his knees. "Zoutarou-sempai...!" He rolled on the ground, screaming as the searing pain in his chest continued to consume him.  
  
After what seemed like an hour to Kai, Zoutarou's enchanted torture ended. He looked up at his sempai, panting heavily.   
  
"If her blood is what you want..." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Then her blood is what you get..."  
  
"Good." Zoutarou grinned wickedly and flung something across the room at his servant.  
  
Kai reached up just in time to catch it. He stared down at the small glass vial in his hands.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kurama knocked on Chitsuko's door. His heart twisted anxiously as he waited for someone to answer.   
  
She had left his house so hurridly the day before that he hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her in private, much less ask her to spend the next day with him.... He had waited for her outside the walls of Sarasaki High, but only managed to find Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Keiko. When questioned, none of them knew where their beloved Chit-chan was.  
  
Whether it was out of concern or curiousity, he found himself approaching Chitsuko's house with something in mind. Something that might very well take her mind off things and rid her of that depressingly pensive mood...  
  
"Shuichi!" Kenji exclaimed as he opened the door. "So nice to see you!"  
  
"And you as well, Kenji-san," the redhead said with a smile.  
  
Chitsuko's father grinned. "Chitsuko will be just delighted to see you! She walked home alone today..." He shrugged. "Usually one of those boys, Yusuke or Kuwabara, walks her home." After waiting a moment for Kurama to answer (which he didn't), he retreated back into the house, calling for his daughter.  
  
"What, Dad?" her voice rang out from deep within.  
  
"There's someone at the door for you, Chit-chan."  
  
"...Who?"  
  
"That nice redheaded boy, Shuichi."  
  
Kurama smiled as he heard Chitsuko drop whatever she had been holding... something heavy enough to make a loud thud... and run down the hallway to the front door.   
  
His heart relaxed when he saw the smile on Chitsuko's face as she ran to greet him. She was happy to see him. She looked so sweet and innocent, in her school uniform... So innocent and happy...  
  
"Ku...err... Shuichi!" she corrected herself, since her father was still within hearing range. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you: When it comes to planting, it's never too early to start. So I wanted to ask you if you would like to come down to Santo's Garden with me, that nice greenhouse downtown." He smiled so sweetly, Chitsuko nearly swooned. "I promised you I would help you plant a rose garden." Hopefully through this I'll be able to get to know you better, he thought to himself.  
  
He really is a sweet guy, Chitsuko thought as she slowly nodded, then excused herself back inside to let her father know where she was going.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A cluster of girls in the purple and yellow uniforms of Meiou High School milled around the front of the Santo's Garden building. They chatted happily, and somewhat erratically, about their male classmates.  
  
"Mamoru is just so CUTE!" giggled one.  
  
"Mamoru? Oh please, Suzuka" scoffed another, vainly flipping her long black hair over her shoulders. "Compared to Shuichi Minamino...?"  
  
"Shuichi Minamino!" another swooned. "He's GORGEOUS!"  
  
"You keep your hormones to yourself, Makoto," the black-haired girl hissed. "He's mine."  
  
"No he isn't, Mayaka," Suzuka retorted.  
  
"Well he will be!" was the indignant reply. "Just you wait and see. That gorgeous, sexy guy is mine..."  
  
"'Sexy'? He's never even had a girlfriend!" Makoto piped up. "How could you think..."  
  
"Then I'll be his first," Mayaka interrupted, grinning wickedly.  
  
Looking down the sidewalk, Makoto poked Mayaka's shoulder. "Here comes 'your' sexy guy..."  
  
The three girls turned to see Shuichi Minamino walking down the sidewalk towards the greenery. But what Mayaka saw made her narrow her eyes and growl under her breath.  
  
A girl walked beside him, dressed in the blue and yellow uniform of Sarasaki High. Her wavy golden-brown hair hung well past her shoulder blades, and there was a brightness in her storm-colored eyes as she looked up at Shuichi walking beside her. He seemed just as happy to be in her company.  
  
When they were a few yards away from the greenhouse, Mayaka, flanked on either side by Suzuka and Makoto, approached Kurama. "Hi, Shuichi." She smiled sweetly and held out her hand to him.  
  
Much to her disappointment, he only gave it a friendly shake. "Hello, Mayaka. Suzuka, Makoto," he nodded hello to her companions. Makoto swooned.  
  
Mayaka looked disdainfully at Chitsuko. "Who's she?" she asked, rather rudely.  
  
Kurama, seeing the danger that lay ahead, sighed inwardly. He was used to girls hitting on him, but this one girl in particular, Mayaka, had been bothering him ever since he first set foot in Meiou High's hallways. He wasn't the kind of boy that would intentionally break hearts, but he wanted to make it known that he wasn't to be claimed.  
  
On an impulse, Kurama slid his arm around Chitsuko's waist and pulled her closer to him. "This is Chitsuko Ichihara, a friend of mine. She goes to Sarasaki High."  
  
"Hi!" Chitsuko, fighting to control the rising color in her cheeks, smiled at Mayaka.  
  
"Oh." Mayaka scowled.  
  
"We must be going, we have some things to do. See you in school, girls." He nodded a good-bye and led Chitsuko into the greenhouse, his arm still around her tightly.  
  
"So much for being his first..." Suzuka whispered to Mayaka as her friend glared after the couple.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What was THAT all about?" Chitsuko laughed once they were safely inside.  
  
"It seems that I have many admirers at my school," Kurama replied. "Perhaps too many."  
  
"Oh?" Chitsuko raised her eyebrows in mock-surprise and tilted her head to the side.  
  
Kurama laughed and held up a hand defensively. "None of them are my type, Chitsuko-chan. Besides, what with my lifestyle, fighting renegade demons and all, they wouldn't be able to keep up with me." He winked.  
  
Chitsuko giggled. "Good excuse."  
  
The two roamed up and down the aisles of the open-roofed greenhouse, smelling flowers and admiring their beauty. Kurama was glad to see Chitsuko so happy. He'd never really seen her so carefree since their afternoon at the cafe the day he met her, right before Kai and his demon hunters attacked...  
  
Now that he thought of it, Kai and his hunters hadn't paid them a visit in over a week...  
  
"You know, the youko hunters haven't attacked us in over a week. Don't you think it's a little... suspicious?" Chitsuko read his mind. She reached out to touch an ivy plant that was growing up the side of a series of small poles.   
  
Kurama sighed and looked around. "I was thinking the same thing. It's terribly suspicious... They could be planning an attack, and we are powerless to counteract it. Kai's moves are unpredictable..." His voice trailed off as he lost himself in thought.  
  
"Oh my... Kurama..." There was shock in Chitsuko's voice.  
  
Kurama turned around to find Chitsuko standing there, the ivy plants growing and twisting themselves around her arm. Both of them froze, watching as the ivy grew instantly, reaching out to wind itself around the girl.   
  
Chitsuko looked sideways at Kurama. He was smiling at her.  
  
Hesitantly, she reached out her other arm towards the ivy. Leaf-covered tendrils curled up and around her arms, reaching up and over the girl's shoulders to gently brush against her cheek. Chitsuko giggled as the leaves tickled her skin. "Why are they doing this?"  
  
"They like you..." Kurama reached out to another ivy plant. It, too, reached out and wound itself around the redhead's arm, a bit quicker than Chitsuko's ivy. After a moment of thinking, he added, "Maybe controlling plants is part of your power." He gently pulled his arm away from the ivy plant, which was now a good three feet longer than it had been before he touched it. He turned to Chitsuko. "Try and make it return to the pole."  
  
"Alright..." Chitsuko, without pulling her arms away, focused on the ivy. She called up a small amount of her spirit energy. "Come on," she coaxed to the ivy. Slowly, but surely, the ivy unwound itself from Chitsuko's arms and returned to the pole. She concentrated her energy a little bit more on the ivy, and, like Kurama's, it stretched a few more feet up the pole.  
  
"Very good!" Kurama smiled. "Now I wonder, where would you get the power to control plants?"  
  
"I'm not sure..." Chitsuko smiled shyly, happy that Kurama was pleased with her.  
  
He turned away from her and continued down the aisle to where the potted roses were. Perhaps Hiei's hypothesis is right... he thought, pausing in front of his favorite flowers. The similarity between our dreams very well be the key I need...  
  
Chitsuko came up to stand behind him. "I can hardly control all of my power yet. It still goes out of control whenever I use it. The only time I've ever really controlled it, and even then not completely, was when I helped Hiei summon his Sword of the Darkness Flame." She got closer to him and leaned her forehead on his back with an exasperated sigh. "What's happening to me, Kurama-kun?" She sounded like she was pouting, desperate to discover the reason for her new powers.   
  
Kurama turned to face her. This girl standing before him... Could she really be...?  
  
"It's alright." He put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll help you take control of your spirit energy soon enough," he replied. "We already know that you have control over plants," he motioned back to the ivy, "and that you can generate your spirit energy to power attacks, whether they be yours or others. Now the question is... Where did a mystery like you come from?"  
  
Chitsuko shrugged, a small smile on her face, and gazed innocently up at Kurama.  
  
She looked so sweet.   
  
"Chitsuko-chan..." Kurama said quietly.  
  
"KURAMA!"  
  
Chitsuko grabbed Kurama by the shoulders and pulled him down to the ground with her, just as a thick ray of blue energy sliced through the air where they had been standing. Plants, cement fragments, and other debris flew everywhere as the ray crashed into a series of shelves holding flowerpots. Chitsuko yelped and raised her arms to shield herself as the shattered pots rained down her and Kurama, ripping through their uniforms.  
  
Kurama pulled himself onto his knees. "Kai!"  
  
"I warned you there would be a next time..." Kai stood at the other end of the greenhouse aisle, a ball of blue spirit energy floating above his outstretched hand. An evil grin spread across his face.  
  
Chitsuko glared at him, barring her teeth. Her breathing became heavy as her golden spirit energy began to make itself visible around her body.  
  
Kai's eyebrows shot up and he laughed. "Fiesty! I like..." He winked at Chitsuko. Kai had always found it entertaining to play with his victims a little bit first.  
  
"You want fiesty?" Chitsuko sprang forward. "HERE'S FIESTY!"  
  
Kai was taken back as Chitsuko unleashed a hurricane of punches, hitting him on the shoulders, chest, and arms. He desperately tried to block the blows, catching her fists whenever he could manage, but always she found a way to evade him. Finally he darted sideways and out of punching range. Unable to regain her balance fast enough, Chitsuko fell forward, her face scraping concrete.   
  
"Hold on, Chitsuko!" In an instant he was by Chitsuko's side.  
  
The girl sat up, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth on her sleeve. She nodded to Kurama. "I'll be alright. Just take care of him until I come up with some kind of weapon..." She looked around frantically for a gardening hoe, spade, or other metal tool. When Kurama didn't move from her side, she pushed him angrily. "Go already!"  
  
Kurama got back on his feet, reached back into his hair and pulled out a single rose. With a flick of his wrist, the beautiful flower transformed itself into a long whip, covered in thorns. He cracked it once as a warning to Kai.  
  
The youko hunter laughed. "I've heard about your little Rose Whip, Kurama."   
  
"It should suit well in defeating you," the redhead replied with a smirk.  
  
"You don't think I'd come to fight the famous Youko Kurama and a powerful, VALUABLE half-demon without reinforcements, do you?" Kai's grin grew wider.  
  
So did Kurama's eyes. "'Half-demon?'" He looked back at Chitsuko.  
  
Chitsuko, still on her hands and knees, had heard it to. "WHAT?" she screamed.  
  
"DEMON HORDE!" Kai raised his hand above his head and snapped his fingers.  
  
Several of the same blue circles of light that Kai had used back in the cafe now opened up in the greenhouse aisles. The people, sensing danger, had already evacuated, so it was no trouble for the dozen demons that streamed through them to make their way easily towards Kurama and Chitsuko.  
  
Kai's evil, menacing laugh reverberated off the glass walls as he pointed at Kurama. "GET HIM!"  
  
A handful of yellow-eyed demons ran towards Kurama, their sharp, claw-like hands stretched out in front of them, ready to tear the youko to pieces.  
  
Kurama lashed out with his whip. "ROSE WHIP!" The thorny whip brutally cut open any demon that came in its way. The redhead whirled and cracked his whip without pause, mercilessly slaying his attackers.  
  
Meanwhile, Chitsuko had managed to locate a shelf covered with metal gardening tools, but couldn't get near enough to grab one. A wall of demons stood between her and the shelves, blocking her only means of obtaining a weapon. Her eyes darted around the greenhouse. Surely she could use something else...  
  
She turned to run, but stopped short as she ran into someone. She stumbled, keeping herself on her feet, and lifted her eyes to her obstructor.  
  
Kai stood in her way.   
  
Chitsuko choked out a cry and stumbled backwards. She planted her feet firmly on the concrete floor and clenched her hands into fists. "Move."  
  
Kai stepped towards Chitsuko and brushed a hand against her cheek. Chitsuko shivered. His touch felt like death.  
  
"You really don't know how truly special you are..." The youko hunter took a step back and looked Chitsuko over for a moment. "Master Zoutarou was right. You really are the child of that woman..." His eyes narrowed. "That demon woman..."  
  
Chitsuko's eyes narrowed to slits. "What do YOU know about MY identity?" she hissed.  
  
"Plenty. More than you." Kai reached into his pocket and grasped something. Chitsuko looked down for a moment to see what it was...  
  
Kai moved out of her line of vision. She looked quickly back up, but he had shifted too fast for her eyes to detect his movements. After glancing around once, she dismissed Kai's appearance and ran forward to Kurama, who was still fighting off demons.  
  
It all happened so fast. Before Chitsuko could reach Kurama, a hand grabbed her arm, just below the elbow. She whipped her head around.  
  
Kai stared down at her, his eyes bright with maniacal pleasure. His grin showed his flashing teeth and the speed at which the two were moving blew his ocean blue hair back off his forehead.  
  
He stared intently at Chitsuko. The fear in her eyes was so beautiful, he almost didn't want to finish through with his master's request. This pain, this wonderful, exquisite pain, was so defeaningly sweet in his eyes that in some deep, dark part of his heart, he wanted to keep it this way. Keep HER this way.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now, Chitsuko," he hissed.  
  
"Figured out WHAT?" the girl spat back.  
  
"That you're a demon of course!" Kai laughed wickedly. "Or at least, half of you is anyway..."  
  
Chitsuko's stormy eyes widened. Her? A DEMON?  
  
Kurama, facing off against the last of the yellow-eyed demons, saw Kai advancing on Chitsuko and heard his voice hissing in her ears. What was he saying to her...?  
  
"Chitsuko!"  
  
"But no matter..." His hand slid to his belt, produced a gleaming silver dagger. "No one is benefitting from this idle chit-chat. Afterall, actions speak louder than words, right?" The knuckles of the hand clutching the dagger were white.  
  
Before Kurama could come to Chitsuko's rescue, Kai brought the dagger down, the blade slicing deeply into the girl's wrist.  
  
A golden light, accompanied by a flow of blood, burst from Chitsuko's wound. The golden light enveloped Chitsuko, forming a sort of shadow around her. Kurama gasped as he recognized the form to be that of the female demon that had visited him in his dreams...  
  
"KOHANA!" he yelled and ran over to Chitsuko and Kai.  
  
Thoughts and feelings flooded Chitsuko's mind, nearly causing her to fall into unconciousness. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to push away the jarring pain in her wrist. As she was bombarded by strange memories, her mind's eye focused on one in particular...  
  
To Chitsuko it was like watching a show on television. She saw the silver-haired demon holding a small, golden-haired baby. Youko Kurama.... her memory said. This was Youko Kurama. He was a friend of her mother's. My mother... Which mother? The first one. The one that lived back in Makai and left her one day while she was sleeping...  
  
The baby woke up. The fox demon was talking to the baby, holding it close and murmuring words to it, words Chitsuko couldn't hear. Then suddenly, the baby's body went limp. The silver-haired fox looked solemn, almost sad...  
  
Like a shock to the heart, Chitsuko realized that the baby was her.  
  
No, not me...  
  
Kohana...  
  
My real name is Kohana....  
  
And I... am... a half-demon...  
  
Her eyes shot open.  
  
Kai let go of his prey and stumbled backwards with cry.  
  
The girl's eyes were glowing, the pale-golden light fiercely bright. The same light engulfed her entire body like a flame. He shielded his eyes and made a move to run...  
  
...And tripped as something wrapped around his ankle.  
  
Kai fell to the ground, his face smashing into the concrete. Struggling to prop himself up on his elbows, he turned his body and grabbed at his captured ankle.  
  
A thick wooden root was wrapped around his ankle. The youko hunter's eyes widened. "What... what is this?"  
  
Chitsuko, the flow of blood from her wrist beginning to subside, stood in the center of the greenhouse, her glowing golden eyes glaring at Kai. The plants around her were soaked with red, bathed in her blood. But what frightened Kai was not the girl, but those plants.  
  
The plants had begun to grow.  
  
Rapidly, vines reached out from poles and shelves, twining themselves around anything they touched. The roots of uprooted baby trees tore through the burlap sacs that held them and dug into the ground, drilling through the concrete and reaching towards the demon hunter. They crashed through the roof and sides of the greenhouse as they grew taller, showering broken glass and metal everywhere. Flowers spread and bloomed rapidly. Packets of seeds on shelves burst open, their contents sprouting and clinging to the shelves and floor. Pots broke as the roots of the plants within smashed through, spilling soil everywhere.  
  
The greenhouse was becoming a jungle, catalyzed by the rain of Chitsuko's blood.  
  
"Such power..." Kai used the dagged to cut the tree root, which quickly began growing again, reaching for his ankle once more. He stumbled to his feet, backing into a small grove of trees that had grown behind him. Quickly pulling the glass vial from his pocket, he held it up to a tree that was drenched in the girl's blood, a few drops dripping off a leaf and into the vial.   
  
Without another look at his victim or the redhead, he opened a circle of blue light and disappeared through it.  
  
Kurama, dumbfounded, stood a few feet behind Chitsuko. His emerald eyes stared around the greenhouse, amazed. Chitsuko had really done all this?  
  
With a sigh, Chitsuko's eyes closed once more, the golden aura disappearing from around her body. She fell to her knees, physically, and spiritually, exhausted.  
  
"Chitsuko! ...Kohana..." Kurama ran to her and kneeled down, sliding one arm around her for support. She gratefully slumped into his arms, panting lightly. With his other hand he inspected the gash in her wrist. He squeezed it tightly, exerting enough pressure to help the blood clot and the wound begin to close up. Closing his eyes, he used some of his own healing powers to speed up her recovery.  
  
Chitsuko, though she felt Kurama's touch, felt numb to the world around her. The spirit energy that had been brought forth through her cut when Kai wounded her must have triggered something inside of her to wake up. She had felt a flood of new energy, new power, flow through her veins as the blood gushed from her wrist and she remembered who she really was...  
  
...The forest... The silver-haired demon...   
  
...Her death...  
  
She cried out as the pain from her wound hit her again. Kurama quickly tightened his hold on her, sliding her other arm around her so she wouldn't fall over from the pain.  
  
She looked weakly up Kurama. "You..." Her voice was barely a whisper. She felt like crying; the way he was holding her now... It gave her the same sense of comfort, the same warmth, that it did that day over five hundred years ago, when she had been just an infant in Makai...  
  
Kurama smiled weakly and sadly. "Kohana?"   
  
The girl in his arms nodded.  
  
He hugged her closer. The bleeding had finally stopped, but he paid no attention to the blood that rubbed off of her and onto him when he held her. "I've been looking for you... I have a promise to keep."  
  
"I know..." Chitsuko whispered. "I know..." With a pain-filled sigh she slipped into unconciousness.  
  
Kurama looked down at Chitsuko... No... Kohana.... His head swam, his heart stung, and his body ached fiercely. He never imagined that he would find the child he had sworn to protect in this manner...  
  
...But no matter who she was, Chitsuko Ichihara, or Hanyou Kohana, he would protect her and guard her with his own life...  
  
Moments later, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara burst into the greenhouse, sensing the presence of demon hunters somewhere nearby. The three boys found Kurama and Chitsuko laying in the middle of a jungle that had not been there before, their clothes torn and soaked in blood. 


	14. Chapter 13 The Tragic Love Affair

Romance begins to bloom... =^^=  
  
~Lexi-chan~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13: The Tragic Love Affair  
  
"Chitsuko...um...Kohana-chan?" The redhead placed a hand on the sleeping girl's bare shoulder and shook her gently.  
  
"Kurama?" Chitsuko yawned, rubbing her eyes. Shifting her body underneath the bedsheets, she turned over onto her back to face her friend. One arm came to rest on the pillow beside her, bent upwards, revealing her thickly bandaged forearm.  
  
Slats of morning sunlight shone down through the trees outside of the girl's bedroom window, bathing the two in golden warmth. Kurama perched on the edge of the bed, a small, sad smile on his face as he acknowledged the bandages. He took the hand in his own, lacing his fingers through hers. "You haven't slept as long as we expected. How are you feeling?"  
  
Using her free arm to pull herself up, Chitsuko sat with her back against the wooden headboard, the pale blue sheets settled around her form. "I'll be alright. The cut barely hurts now..." She ran one finger lightly over her damaged wrist.  
  
"You seem to be recovering very quickly. You've only been asleep since yesterday afternoon, back in the greenhouse..." Kurama did not continue. He sighed, and released Chitsuko's hand, bending over to tuck a golden lock of hair behind the girl's ear.  
  
A faint blush rose in Chitsuko's cheeks and she smiled at him. He seemed so cautious now, so careful, almost as though he thought she would break after her violent awakening the day before. Well, at least the source of her powers was identified, but, now that she knew who she really was, what would she do?  
  
"I suppose we have my healing power and herbal medicines to thank for that." His gaze wandered out the window, towards the sunbathed morning. He had skipped school today to come and check up on Chitsuko. He had carried her, along with Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei, to Keiko's house. Keiko's parents weren't home, and therefore wouldn't ask any questions about the unconcious and bleeding girl. They got her cleaned up, changed, and bandaged the gash in her wrist before returning her home. They had gone through her bedroom window, avoiding Kenji Ichihara and the panicked questions he would ask if he saw his daughter's condition.  
  
"Thank you," Chitsuko said quietly, shifting her eyes to her bedroom doorway. "Dad must be at work by now..." What would her father say if he knew about the previous day's events?  
  
But he's not my real father...  
  
This fact suddenly hit Chitsuko like an arrow through the heart. "He's not my real father..." She voiced her thoughts outloud, hugging her knees up against her chest and curling herself into a trembling little ball on the bed.  
  
Kurama, seeing her distress, placed his own back against the headboard and slid his arms around the girl, one around her shoulders, the other around her waist. Pulling her closer to him, he whispered into her ear, "Don't worry, Kohana. It will be alright..."  
  
"Please..." Her voice was a whisper as well. "Call me Chitsuko... I would... rather keep my ningen name... for now..."  
  
Kurama nodded in understanding. He was surprised as Chitsuko, still in his arms, stretched out her legs again and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek against his chest.  
  
Looking down at her in his embrace, the thought struck him for the first time...  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
Not only that, she was intelligent, and her personality had a sweet, cheerful quality that rivaled that of Botan's.  
  
From the moment he had met her, he had felt something strange, noticed something different, something exoticly strange in those stormy hues of hers...  
  
Chitsuko closed her eyes and sighed once, revelling in Kurama's embrace. His touch spread warmth over her flesh and through her body, a warmth different from that of the feel of her pulsating youki. She snuggled closer to him, burying her face in the shirt of his magenta school uniform. It felt nice, to be held like this, to feel the same comfort and peace she had felt so long ago. As her thoughts began to slow down and she began to drift back into slumber, the feeling in her heart at that moment was one of pure joy...  
  
...Nothing could destroy this serenity...  
  
And deep down inside of her, a strange feeling gripped her heart, twisting it and making it beat faster, but before she could place it she was gone, drifting through a dreamless void of sleep.  
  
Kurama pushed Chitsuko's bangs out of her eyes so he could look directly into her face. Her eyes were closed, covered by those beautiful dark lashes, and her breathing was steady. Her grip around him was not as tight as it had been at first.  
  
He chuckled to himself as he eased himself down, just enough so Chitsuko could stretch herself out on the bed while she slept. Still holding her in his arms, he closed his own eyes, letting his head fall forward to rest on top of hers. He delicately traced the line of blood staining through the bandage on her wrist, his eyes still closed.  
  
"This peace," he murmured to himself, then joined Chitsuko in dreamland.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hiei approached the house silently, slipping through the front door quickly without so much as a squeak.  
  
Foolish human. Anyone, ningen or youko, could have broken into this house and caused harm to the little treasure that lay inside...  
  
Quietly he made his way down the hallway towards Chitsuko's bedroom, slower than he would usually walk. He had watched from the sakura tree in the front yard, waiting impatiently for Kenji Ichihara to leave for work. Once the girl's father had gone, he would slip in and let Chitsuko know she was needed in Reikai...  
  
He stopped before Chitsuko's open doorway, his eyes staring past it to the end of the hallway. "Koenma..." he growled under his breath. "Of all the people who could have found out..."  
  
"Hiei...?"  
  
A familiar male voice drifted lazily out of the bedroom. Hiei darted into the room, halting in the middle of it, his wide eyes betraying the surprise he desperately tried to hide.  
  
"Hello Kurama."  
  
Kurama recoiled one arm from around the sleeping form of Chitsuko and stretched it over his head. "Good-morning."  
  
"Hn." Hiei took a few steps forward, crossing his lithe arms over his chest. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to check up on Chitsuko..." Slowly, carefully, the redhead freed his arms and slid out of Chitsuko's embrace. The girl's arms slid down against the bed, hands subconciously clutching the blankets.  
  
Hiei eyed her bandaged wrist warily and crossed to the bed. Lightly, he brushed his fingertips against the wound.  
  
In her sleep, Chitsuko squeezed her eyes shut tighter and moaned.  
  
The youkai turned back to Kurama. "I couldn't help but notice you two were quite...comfortable... before I arrived." He leaned his back against the wall, arms recrossing over his chest.  
  
"It's called affection Hiei," Kurama answered with a smile. "You should try it sometime."  
  
"Hn." Hiei turned his face away from Kurama. "I'm not here to argue with you about such trivial things." He glanced back at Chitsuko. "I came for her."  
  
"For her?" Kurama came to stand beside Hiei, his eyes focused on something outside of Chitsuko's window. "Why?"  
  
"Koenma wants to see her."  
  
"Koenma? When did he find out...?"  
  
"He knew all along. Her true identity was written in the Book." He looked sideways at his companion. "He finds out everything from that damn book." He straightened up, his eyes closed as he recalled the details. "Why he didn't tell us surprises me. I would've thought he would notify Yusuke and have him keep tabs on her, assuming she was dangerous."  
  
Kurama sighed and pressed two fingers to his temple. "The last thing we really needed was Koenma getting involved in this whole affair..."  
  
Hiei nodded. "That brat will just makes things worse. Chitsuko won't be too happy. She's being shunted around and treated like a fragile object rather than another being. Or, should I say..." He glanced at Kurama, a mischievious glint in his eyes. "...Kohana won't be too happy?"  
  
Kurama shook his head. "She wants to be called Chitsuko. She said she preferred to keep her ningen name for now."  
  
"Hn." Hiei, careful not to disturb Chitsuko, jumped over the bed and perched on the windowsill. He pushed forward, swinging the window open and allowing the cool afternoon air to flow inside. He turned back to look at Kurama again. "Wake her. Botan will be here for her soon." Having said that, he leaped into the light outside and was gone.  
  
With another sigh, Kurama moved towards the bed again, laying a hand on Chitsuko's forehead. He glanced out the window again. Judging by the position of the sun, it was past noon. He had slept the morning away with her...  
  
Chitsuko yawned, causing Kurama to recoil his hand. She turned over onto her back, then pulled herself up into a sitting position. She smiled when she saw the redhead standing beside her bed. "How long was I asleep?"  
  
"Quite a while."  
  
Kurama watched as Chitsuko swung her legs over the side of the bed and got to her feet. With a little cry she stumbled forward, still slightly dizzy from the bloodloss. Kurama darted forward and caught her before she fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" He held onto her arm as she straightened herself up and took a few steps towards her closet.  
  
"Yeah, I can manage..." She leaned against the wall beside her closet, sliding the door open. Her eyes scanned the numerous articles of clothing hanging inside.  
  
"Wear something nice," Kurama said as he came to stand behind her.  
  
"Why?" She looked back at him, a small smile on her face. "Are we going somewhere?"  
  
The redhead nodded. "The ruler of the Spirit World wants to see you."  
  
The girl laughed. "Seriously Kurama, where are we going?"  
  
"Botan is coming to take you to Reikai," Kurama said calmly.  
  
"...Reikai?" Chitsuko swallowed hard, her eyes wide. "Am I in trouble?"  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"But he knows I'm a demon, right? Is that bad?"  
  
Kurama shook his head with a slight laugh. "Koenma knows that Hiei and I are demons as well, and he has no problem with it."  
  
"'Koenma'? Then... what does he want me for?"  
  
He shrugged, reaching into her closet and pulling out a white button-down shirt. "You might want to hurry up. Botan will be here any minute."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Botan-chan?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's Koenma-sama like?"  
  
The two girls were perched on an oar, flying above what appeared to be an endless sea of clouds. Nervously, Chitsuko tugged on the light blue vest draped over her long-sleeved button-down. Her hands clenched the body of the oar at her sides, afraid that she would surely fall if she let go. She stiffly kicked her legs in the air, clothed with a pair of white slacks.  
  
"Oh, he's a good boy. Rather nice, I'm sure you'll absolutely love him... and vice versa." Botan smiled back at her charge, then focused her attention ahead of them once more.   
  
Chitsuko surveyed her friend's attire: a bright pink kimono, tied at the back with a white and red sash. Very cute. She smiled to herself. "So what is your job again, Botan?"  
  
"I'm what ningens call the Grim Reaper." She giggled. "I'm not as scary as they make me out to be, ne?"  
  
"Are there more like you?"  
  
Botan nodded. "A few, yes. I wouldn't be able to keep up with the death rate of this world by myself, oh no! Besides, I need to find time to aid Yusuke and the gang on their missions."  
  
"I see..." Chitsuko followed Botan's gaze.  
  
A large red castle roofed with gold loomed up out of the clouds before them. Chitsuko's eyes strained as they drew nearer to the building.  
  
"Here we are: the Gate of Judgement!" Botan said gleefully before speeding up her oar, causing Chitsuko to grasp onto her friend's shoulders to prevent from falling.  
  
Botan landed swiftly in front of the castle on a large platform. Before them stood two gigantic doors, the entrance to the Gate of Judgement. Chitsuko leaned back, her eyes scanning up the building in awe.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, Koenma's waiting!" As the doors swung slowly open, Botan grabbed Chitsuko's hand and rushed her inside.  
  
Chitsuko found herself being dragged down a long, dim hallway, lit by torches in sconces on the walls. "Botan...?" Her voice cracked.   
  
"Hush." Botan brought them to a halt in front of another set or doors. A blue ogre with shoulder-length blonde hair, bald on top, and a horn in the center of his forehead stepped forward to greet them. He wore a tiger-skin loincloth, and seemed to be quite... panicky.  
  
"Botan, is this the girl?" He looked from the ferrygirl to the golden-haired girl next to her.  
  
"Mmhm." Botan nodded.  
  
"Alright. Koenma-sama has been waiting for you..." He glanced at Chitsuko one more time before backing away and running over to the doors. He pushed them open with a loud groan.  
  
The hallway was flooded with light. Chitsuko was once again dragged along, her arm raised to shield her eyes. The drastic change in brightness hurt, and she rubbed an aching temple. "Botaaaan..." she groaned.  
  
Botan elbowed Chitsuko lightly in the ribs. "Koenma-sama, this is Chitsuko Ichihara."  
  
Chitsuko rubbed her eyes, then opened them...  
  
...And burst out laughing.  
  
Sitting before her in a cushioned, straight-backed chair, behind a desk piled with papers, was a toddler wearing a rather large and bulky hat with the word "Jr" inscribed on it, sucking on a small round pacifier.  
  
A sweatdrop rolled down Botan's face as she watched Chitsuko double over with laughter. She scowled. "Chitsuko!"  
  
"You...you expect me to think..." she choked out between fits of laughter, "...that this is the might Koenma...son of.. Enma-daioh?"  
  
With a moan Botan covered her face with her hands. "Her reaction is the same as Yusuke's!"  
  
The toddler sighed and stood up in the chair, hopping down onto the floor. He was now out of the girls' sight, hidden by the desk. "This could be a matter of great importance Botan. She needs to take me seriously..." His voice was somewhat high-pitched and extremely childish.  
  
"I know, but Koenma-sama..." The deity's voice trailed off and her eyes widened. "You're not going to..." She looked back and forth from Chitsuko, now on her knees and still laughing, to behind the desk, where a faint pinkish light now shone. "Oh Koenma-sama, must you take such a drastic measure for such a small problem?"  
  
"Botan, she needs to hear what I have to say. How else will she be able to look me in the face?"  
  
"'Look you in the face'?" Botan growled. "I see it now! You didn't transform for Yusuke when HE laughed at you, but suddenly, when a GIRL comes in, you feel the need to put on your suave little disguise!"  
  
"It's not a disguise, Botan." The voice in Chitsuko's ears was a bit deeper now, and her laughing began to ebb. "This is my own form. I just don't use it as often..."  
  
Botan sighed. "Koenma-sama..."  
  
"Chitsuko Ichihara. Or, should I say, Hanyou Kohana?" The voice was right in front of her now.  
  
Her laughter ceased.  
  
A baby-soft hand brushed against her cheek, cupping her face in its palm. Her head was tilted upwards to meet glistening amber-colored eyes. Short, straight tresses fell over the sides of the young man's face. The word "Jr" was written on his forehead in black, and the small, round pacifier was in his mouth.  
  
Chitsuko's own stormy eyes widened. "You're...You're not..."  
  
"...Koenma." The boy nodded, his eyes reading the surprise on the girl's face. "If you weren't going to take me seriously as a child, I felt I should slip into something a bit more... convincing."  
  
"Koenma-sama!" Botan threw up her hands and stomped out of the room. "You've always got some little alterior motive on your mind! ALWAYS!" She slammed the doors shut behind her.  
  
"Botan-chan?" Chitsuko turned her head, looking after her friend.  
  
"Don't mind her." Koenma straightened up, extending a hand to Chitsuko. She took it, and he pulled her up onto her feet. He leaned back, seating himself on the edge of the desk, his hands in the pockets of his white pants. He studied the girl in front of him. "Botan was right. You are pretty."  
  
"Thank you... I think." Not knowing how else to respond, Chitsuko bowed stiffly, a faint pink in her cheeks.  
  
"But I didn't bring you here to flirt with you, Chitsuko."  
  
She straightened up again, the color fading from her cheeks. Her arms stiff at her sides, her heart racing, she awaited his next words. What DID he bring her there for?  
  
"So, you are the infamous Hanyou Kohana?" He continued to study her.  
  
"'Infamous'?" Chitsuko tilted her head to one side in her usual coquettish confusion.  
  
Koenma nodded. "You are widely spoken of in Makai. But after your youko mother's murder and your ningen father's disappearance, everyone assumed you had been killed as well. But upon reading the Book shortly after, we discovered that you were still alive." He stood up, circled around the desk and sat himself down in the chair. "It wasn't until fifteen years ago that we finally pinpointed your whereabouts. Your spirit had been reborn into a human body and was now living in Ningenkai. How you managed to escape our detection, we don't know. You seemed to be blissfully unaware of your origin and true power, so we left you alone." He nodded to her apologetically. "No offense, we just couldn't afford having another renegade demon to cope with."  
  
Chitsuko nodded, eagerly drinking in the information he was giving her. She wondered how he could talk with that pacifier in his mouth. "Do you know... anything about my parents?" She looked sad. "My Makai parents, that is..."  
  
To her delight, Koenma nodded. "Somewhat. We know that your mother was a fox demon, much like Youko Kurama, who you've become friendly with."  
  
Chitsuko clenched her teeth together to keep from saying anything about the youko's role in her rebirth. She wanted to see how much the Reikai ruler knew, first.  
  
"She was slain by demon hunters about a month after your birth. Your father, Jekku," he stood up, "was one of the demon hunters."  
  
Chitsuko's heart sank into the deepest pit of her stomach. She felt tears surging up into her eyes. "My father was a...?"  
  
"Now, now, don't cry. The entire situation was monitored. You haven't heard the whole story..." He walked around the desk again and came to stand in front of her, his hands still buried in his pockets. "His master's identity is still unknown... You see, your father's job was to hunt down and kill your mother, Misao, and the deadly theives, Youko Kurama and his partner, Tanchou Kuronue. Your mother had been an accomplice to the pair, and her and Kuronue seemed to have been romantically involved.  
  
"Jekku succeeded in capturing Misao one day. After one night, however, he let her go. He found he couldn't keep such a beautiful creature bound. Misao, being the curious little kitsune she was, came back time and time again to see Jekku when he wasn't with his band of hunters. Eventually, they fell in love, beginning a torrid love affair that would result in your birth and your mother's death.  
  
"Of course, Kuronue and Kurama weren't too pleased when they found out. Kuronue especially. Around that time, however, a disruptance in the time-space continum distorted our viewing, and much of what happened after that is unknown to anyone in the Reikai. The cause for that flux in still unknown, and few in Makai know the true story. But what we do know is this..." Koenma locked eyes with Chitsuko. "Jekku mysteriously disappeared, and Misao was brutally killed by youko hunters. Tanchou Kuronue, too, had somehow met his end, but Youko Kurama was still alive and kicking."  
  
Chitsuko let out the breath she had been holding for quite some time, and with it came one silent tear.  
  
"A true romantic tragedy, if I may say so myself." Koenma reached out and wiped away the tear that slid down Chitsuko's cheek. "Tragic, yes, but moreso mysterious. Your case is an unusual one, one that even now we are still trying to crack."  
  
"How are you going to do that?" the girl asked.  
  
"We still don't know..." Koenma was still focused on her. "But I would like to ask for your help, while you're here."  
  
"My...help?" Chitsuko blinked. "What for?"  
  
Koenma leaned against his desk again. "You know about the demon hunters that have been attacking in Ningenaki, I presume?"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"I believe that your services would be of great help to Yusuke and the others. You must find out who the hunters' leader is, and destroy them." His hands returned to his pockets.  
  
"But we already know who their leader is. The one with the blue hair, named Kai..."  
  
"Not necessarily," the boy interrupted. "Almost every band of youko hunters has a master, someone who doesn't normally go on the hunt with them. We have reason to believe there is another driving force behind these on hunters. Perhaps, another demon."  
  
"I see..." With a short moan Chitsuko pressed her fingers to her temples, moving them in circles as she massaged her aching head. "Too much information... I've got a headache..."  
  
Koenma nodded. "I suppose I am done with you for today. I hope you'll help Yusuke." He settled himself on the desk, his legs crossed. "I've seen you fight. You've got strength and intelligence. Most good fighters don't have both." He winked at her.  
  
Chitsuko smiled. "Thank you, Koenma-sama. It was nice meeting you."  
  
"You as well, Chitsuko-chan." He motioned towards the doors. "Botan will escort you back to Ningenkai."  
  
The girl nodded. "Good-bye, Koenma-sama!" Her heart feeling somewhere between feathery lightness and sinking heavyness, she pushed open the doors to Koenma's office and ran down the hallway to Botan.  
  
"Just wait until the boys hear this..." 


	15. Chapter 14 Secrets of the Blood

Chapter 14: Secrets of the Blood  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan stood together in a secluded part of the park. No one ever ventured this deep into the thick forest of trees around the park, so they were able to move and talk freely without the fear of being seen. It was mid-morning, with sunlight shining down through the canopy of leaves overhead, but chilly. Botan shivered and pulled her jacket around her tighter.  
  
"Are you sure she's coming, Botan?" Kuwabara shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at the ground, creating little clouds of dirt that blew away with the gentle breeze.  
  
"Yes, I told her you boys wanted to teach her a few fighting tips today." She pressed a finger to her cheek in thought. "I told her in the forest around the park at ten o'clock sharp."  
  
"Well it's almost ten-thirty, and she's still not here." Yusuke, standing in the center of the clearing, looked off in the direction of the park's entrance. "Kinda makes me worry..."  
  
"Oh Yusuke, she seems perfectly capable of taking care of herself!" Botan chided. "After all, she is a hanyou. But I can't imagine what might be keeping her..." Her own violet eyes settled on the ground as she thought of the trouble her new friend might face.  
  
"I hope that demon hunter doesn't attack her before she gets here. That would be...really bad..." Kuwabara came to stand next to Yusuke, his gaze following the Spirit Detective's.  
  
After a moment, Yusuke sighed and looked back at the redhead. "Well you've been awful quiet Kurama."  
  
Kurama glanced at Yusuke, his expression unreadable, then leaned back against a tree, his hands sliding into his pockets, his emerald eyes focused on the sunlight peeping through the branches above him.  
  
Yusuke turned completely around and took a step towards his friend. "Something wrong, Kurama?"  
  
The youko didn't answer right away. His mind wandered to the previous morning at Chitsuko's house, when he had fallen asleep with her in his arms. What he had felt then was unlike anything he had ever felt before. He had felt warm, despite the chill wind that blew outside that day. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, and when Chitsuko pressed close to him he had the overwhelming desire to tilt her face up towards his, just so he could look into those beautiful, stormy blue-gray eyes of hers...  
  
With a start he realized Yusuke was addressing him. Abruptly pulling away from his romantic thoughts, he looked at Yusuke. "No. It is nothing."   
  
Yusuke nodded, but somehow he wasn't convinced.  
  
Just when they were sure she wouldn't show up, the golden-haired girl came running through the trees. As soon as she saw them waiting for her, she slowed down to a jog, then a walk.  
  
"Hey guys," she panted, pushing her long wavy hair over her shoulder. "Sorry I'm late, my dad needed my help with something."  
  
Kurama, pulled from his stupor, nodded and crossed the clearing. "I understand. It's alright."  
  
"Finally!" Botan clasped Chitsuko by the shoulders and spun her around to face the boys. "I hope you ate a good breakfast and got plenty of rest, because we're going to work you hard today!"  
  
"Oh joy." Chitsuko laughed nervously, her eyes darting around the clearing. "Where's Hiei?"  
  
"He's not coming," Yusuke replied, scratching the back of his head. "We couldn't find him."  
  
"Not like he can teach you anything constructive, anyway," Kuwabara huffed. "The only thing he knows how to do is kill at random and poke people with that sword of his."  
  
"Kazuma!" A sweatdrop rolled down Chitsuko's face.   
  
"Please, call me Kuwabara! Nobody calls me by my first name! Except..." The boy's eyes glazed over and he sighed deeply. "Yukinaaaaa...."  
  
"Oh no, not again..." Yusuke mumbled. Shaking his head, he slid off his jean jacket and tossed it against a tree. "Anyway, we should get started." The side of his mouth lifted in a lopsided smile. "Alright Chitsuko, first off we're gonna show you how to control that raging spirit energy of yours. We wouldn't want you exploding or anything in the middle of a battle."  
  
Chitsuko nodded, disposing of her own sweatjacket against the same tree. She shivered slightly in her tank top; she had ripped the sleeves off, leaving room for cold air to sneak inside and chill her body.  
  
"Alright, who's first?" she asked.  
  
"If I may, I would like to try something with you before Yusuke and Kuwabara get you started with using spiritual weapons." Kurama moved to stand directly behind Chitsuko, his arms at his sides.  
  
"Kurama...?" Chitsuko turned her head to look at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"I want you to practice controlling your spirit energy. You have yet to master complete control while you are using it. Don't worry, if it gets out of control again I'll stop it." The redhead nodded to her. "Alright?"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
"Now, relax your body and close your eyes."  
  
Chitsuko did as she was told.  
  
"Call up your spirit energy as though you were going to attack someone. Acknowledge it with your mind, but don't allow it to show around your body. We need to enable you to use your spirit energy without your body being engulfed in its aura," Kurama explained.  
  
Chitsuko, her body relaxed, reached inside herself for her spirit energy. She didn't have to go far; it lay just beneath her skin. It didn't feel warm this time. It was just...there. I must be taking hold of it, she thought. She felt it pulsate, once, then surge forward, ready to be used. Crap, it's coming...  
  
"Chitsuko, try to supress it."  
  
She heard Kurama's voice behind her and opened one eye. A fain golden glow surrounded her body. Damnit.... She steeled her body. How do I calm it down...?  
  
Taking another deep breath, Chitsuko closed her eye once again. If I can't take hold of it, she thought, then maybe... just maybe... I can absorb it. It's fairly new power, anyway. Maybe I've just failed to let it settle inside me. All of that denial must have has a psycological effect on my spirit energy...  
  
Convinced this was the cause of her problem, Chitsuko open up her soul to her spirit energy. Almost instantly, she felt it draining into her being, its warmth slowly subsiding until it flowed through her veins without any telltale sighs of its presence.  
  
She opened her eyes. "I think I got it."  
  
Kurama nodded. "It does feel much less threatening..." He recalled the day he had met her, when he was bombarded by the strength of her spirit energy just by standing in front of her.  
  
"There's only one way to find out if it worked..." Chitsuko stood with her legs apart and took her right wrist in her left hand. She pointed her arm straight out in front of her, her index finger extended. "Yusuke..." She glanced at him sideways. "What was that attack of yours again?"  
  
Yusuke blinked. "My...Spirit Gun?"  
  
"That's it." Chitsuko's eyes focused on a point in the woods ahead of her. "How do you do it?"  
  
Yusuke chuckled. "Well, I suppose I could teach you. It wouldn't hurt." He came to stand beside the girl, assuming the same stance. "Gather your spirit energy into your finger, then force it out, but gently. You don't want to drain yourself of spirit energy in one blast."  
  
Chitsuko nodded. "I'm ready when you are."  
  
The boy nodded. As Kurama, Botan, and Kuwabara watched on, both fighters' fingers began to glow, Chitsuko's with her golden aura, and Yusuke's his typical blue. When their fingers were covered with a pulsating sphere of light, they let their attack fly.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
The bullets of the Spirit Gun shot out from their fingers, streaking through the forest in dazzling balls of light. Both seemed to be of equal size and power. The fighters relaxed as they watched their attacks speed away.  
  
"Nice." Kuwabara looked dumbfounded, his jaw hanging slack.  
  
Botan said nothing. She looked back and forth between Yusuke, Chitsuko, and the direction in which their Spirit Guns flew.  
  
Kurama smiled. "You've done it, Chitsuko."  
  
Chitsuko smiled and punched her fist into the air. "Alright!" She winked at Yusuke. "Thanks pal."  
  
"Don't mention it. I'm just surprised you learned to use the Spirit Gun so fast..." Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "That's funny, your attacks seem to mirror everyone else's in the Reiki Tantei..."  
  
Chitsuko shrugged innocently. "I can't help it, it's all my spirit energy can do."  
  
"Not only can you attack using raw spirit energy, but you can control plants," Kurama reminded her. "Remember what you did in the greenhouse?"  
  
"YOU DID ALL THAT?!" Kuwabara screeched, his eyes wide.  
  
Chitsuko nodded. "Yes..."  
  
"I don't believe it..."  
  
"Well, believe it, Kuwabara. I'm not the least bit surprised our Chitsuko can do a thing like that." Botan smiled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why didn't you tell us you were an animal spirit, anyway?"  
  
"I didn't know myself!" Chitsuko exclaimed. "I really didn't..."  
  
Kurama shoved his hands into his pockets and smiled. He was proud of her. She had done well for her first training session. It wouldn't surprise me if she could control the Rose Whip, he thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly, a roll of thunder echoed across the sky. The four tilted their heads upwards to a sky blotted out by fluffy gray rainclouds. They hadn't even noticed the change in the weather, they were so busy with Chitsuko.  
  
"Darnit!" Kuwabara said as Yusuke and Chitsuko both shrugged on their jackets. "C'mon, we can all go back to my place. I'll get Shizuru to make us lunch."  
  
"Sounds like a plan!" Botan chirped as she turned and ran off in the direction of the park's entrance. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded, then ran after her.  
  
Kurama turned to Chitsuko, holding one hand out to her. "Shall we?"  
  
"Mmhm." Chitsuko nodded, slipping her hand into his.  
  
They both broke off at a run, laughing as big fat raindrops began to splash down on them. Their long hair, slightly wet, streamed out behind them as they ran.   
  
For the first time, Kurama felt like a little child, running freely without a care in the world. Looking over at Chitsuko, he smiled, seeing how happy she was. He squeezed her hand as they continued to run. He forgot who he was, where he was. All he saw now was himself and his friend running blindly and joyfully through the sparkling rain.  
  
In the high branches of a nearby tree, Hiei watched them go with somber ruby eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chitsuko, returning from her day of training and hanging out with her friends, slid through her front door. "Dad?" she called out, hanging her wet jacket on the coat rack and kicking off her soaked sneakers. She crossed the living room and stood in the kitchen doorway, looking around. "I'm home!"  
  
"Good. I've been waiting for you."  
  
Chitsuko shrieked and spun around, then sighed, pressing her hand to her heart. "Hiei, don't scare me like that..."  
  
"Hn." The fire demon stood up from where he sat on the couch. "I hear you were out training with Yusuke and the others today."  
  
Chitsuko nodded.  
  
"Well that's what I'm here for as well."  
  
She sighed. "But I'm exhausted..."  
  
Hiei didn't listen as he cast off his black cloak, throwing it onto the couch. "You'll never become truly strong unless you learn to fight in both pain and fatigue."  
  
The girl tilted her head to one side. "And what are YOU going to teach me?"  
  
The youkai slid his katana from its sheath and held out the hilt towards Chitsuko. "How to fight with a sword."  
  
Chitsuko blinked. "You're kidding."  
  
Hiei shook his head. "When your spirit energy is tapped and you have nothing to power your attacks, you'll need a weapon to count on."  
  
Chitsuko stared at him.  
  
Hiei stared back, hard, his blood-red oculars boring into Chitsuko's.  
  
After a long moment of silence, Chitsuko sighed and moved forward, wrapping her hand around the hilt of the katana. She cried out then grasped it with both hands. It was heavy. She held it upright, the blade erect and glinting in the dim light of her living room. She readjusted the position of her hands on the hilt, then cried out as she lost her grip on the blade. It fell towards her then slid from her grasp, slicing a shallow cut into her left shoulder.  
  
"Damnit!" the girl cried, her hand flying to her shoulder as she dropped the katana on the floor.  
  
Hiei sighed and shook his head. "First lesson: learning how to hold it properly." He grabbed Chitsuko's hand from her shoulder and pulled it away as he inspected her wound. "It's shallow, it will heal quickly..."  
  
His gaze moved down to her hand. Her palm was lightly brushed with her blood. Bringing her hand close to his face, his tongue darted out of his mouth and licked her palm.  
  
A jolt ran through Chitsuko's body at the touch of his tongue. "Hi....Hiei?"  
  
Hiei stood, his gaze still fixed on her palm. "Your blood..." he whispered. Pulling her hand up to his mouth again he licked the remaining blood off her palm. Then, with a cry of surprise and protest from Chitsuko, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. He yanked down the material covering her shoulder and the strap of her bra, moving them out of the way, his mouth descending on her wound.  
  
Chitsuko, blinking rapidly in confusion and surprise, looked sideways at Hiei. She felt his tongue slide over her shoulder, spanning the length of her cut, then returning for another lick. "Hiei, what are you doing?"  
  
Hiei closed his eyes, tasting Chitsuko's warm, sweet blood. He felt it as it slid down his throat, dropped into his stomach, joining his own blood in his veins. The fire demon raised his head. "Your blood... Your spirit energy is so strong I can taste it in your blood..." With a start he stopped in mid-lick. Something surged through his veins, a spark of energy, power. All at once any fatigue he had felt during the day was gone. He lapped at her cut once more before murmuring. "I feel stronger..."  
  
Chitsuko closed her eyes as his tongue slid over her bare skin one more time, cleaning up the last bit of blood. "What do you mean..." Her voice was a whisper.  
  
Hiei took a step back from her, his hands still grasping her shoulders. His eyes were wide, shocked. "I feel stronger after tasting your blood."  
  
Chitsuko's own stormy hues widened. "Stronger? Why would my blood do that?"  
  
"You hold an unnamed power, Chitsuko," Hiei replied. "It could be dangerous. But whatever it is, it has the power to infect whoever possesses it."  
  
"Then that would explain the greenhouse..." Chitsuko's voice trailed off.  
  
Hiei nodded, and his grip on Chitsuko's shoulders tightened. "Be careful Chitsuko... If the demon hunters know this, then you are in grave danger..." 


	16. Chapter 15 Daddy's Little Girl

It took me a while to get through writing this chapter. I know this is cruel, but I am not the warm and fuzzy writer. Not all the time, anyway. If you have a recording of the song "Sayonara wa Mirai no Hagimari," I recommend playing it in the background while reading this chapter. Not only does it set the mood, but the lyrics and song title are perfect.... Just to let you know, the first section is a memory that Kenji Ichihara is having, not a dream. You could say it's a flashback. Also, time has passed. Chitsuko first met the YYH gang in early-autumn, around September. It is now January in this Chapter.  
  
Now on with Kokitsune.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15: Daddy's Little Girl  
  
"Chit-chan!"  
  
Kenji called out to his young daughter, but she didn't seem to hear him. She was completely occupied by her work; she was picking flowers, running across the seemingly endless field, chasing the colors that dotted the landscape. Every now and then another blossom would catch her eye, and she would dash towards it on her short little legs, golden-brown tresses streaming behind her in two long pigtails. She would stoop down, carefully inspect the flower, then pluck it from the earth, adding it to the steadily growing boquet in her arms.  
  
Kenji smiled and glanced up towards the clouds rolling over the pale-blue sky. In the west the heavenly sea faded to purple, then pink, then red and orange as the sun sank low over the horizon. He sighed. Haruka used to love watching the sunset...  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Kenji looked up. Chitsuko ran towards him, her blue-gray eyes bright in the light of the fading sun, her pastel-yellow sundress fluttering behind her, her bare feet hardly making a sound on the grass.  
  
"What is it, Chit-chan?" Kenji crouched to the ground, putting himself on eye-level with his daughter.   
  
"Here!" The little girl held out the rainbow of blossoms to him, a grin that could only belong to a child on her face. "These are for you."  
  
Kenji smiled, accepting the boquet. "Thank you, Chit-chan."   
  
The girl nodded, then flung her arms around her father's neck. "I love you, Daddy."  
  
Tears forming at the corners of his eyes, Kenji returned his daughter's hug. He stroked the back of her head. "I love you too, Chit-chan."  
  
The little girl pulled her head back to look Kenji in the face. "I love Mommy too, and when she comes back we can show her the flowers! Right Daddy?"  
  
"Right..." Kenji said softly, once again hugging his baby daughter tight against him. He couldn't tell her the truth, not now. Not when she was so blissfully unaware of the perils and sorrows life could bring. Not while she was still young, still innocent...  
  
She let go of him, and ran off to collect more flowers. Watching her go, Kenji couldn't help but feel that she was different from most children... perhaps even most people. There was a twinkle in her eye that suggested there was more to her than what could be seen, and a depth to those hues that seemed to form a gateway to the bottom of her soul... But no matter how hard Kenji looked, he couldn't seem to place what caused her uniqueness...  
  
As he watched her flit around the meadow once more, his heart ached at the thought that one day, years from now, she would grow up, and become aware of how painful life could be...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Dad, I'm leaving!"  
  
Kenji poked his head out of the kitchen and watched as his daughter ran down the hallway towards the living room, pulling on a sweatjacket that wasn't familiar to him.  
  
"Where did you get that jacket, Chit-chan?" He came to the doorway, wiping his hands on a dishcloth.  
  
"Oh, it's Shuichi's..." She blushed slightly. "It got so cold the other day in the park, and mine wasn't warm enough, so..." Her voice trailed off and she smiled sheepishly.   
  
"I see..." Kenji narrowed his eyes playfully. "Another man has replaced me in your life!" He pretended to sniff, as though he were going to cry. "You don't need me anymore! Every day for the past three months you've spent most of your time with those guys!"  
  
"Oh, Dad!" Chitsuko ran forward and hugged her father around the waist. "I'll always need you. You're all I've got..."  
  
Kenji gratefully hugged his daughter, squeezing her tightly for good measure. "Promise you'll always be here, Chitsuko?"  
  
"Promise." She winked. "I'm Daddy's little girl, remember?"  
  
"I remember." Kenji ruffled up Chitsuko's hair.  
  
"Daaaad!" She whined, hastily combing her fingers through it to set her tresses to rights.  
  
Kenji laughed. "Alright, Chit-chan, just be back in time for dinner."  
  
"I will!" Chitsuko ran into the living room, tugging open the door as she slipped on her shoes. She was about to slide out into the cold January morning when her father's voice called her back.  
  
"Chit-chan?"  
  
"Yeah, Dad?" She turned around.  
  
Kenji's breath caught in his throat. It was hard for him to believe that the young woman standing before him used to be a tiny little girl running through a meadow. He sighed, admiring how his daughter had grown up. "I love you, Chit-chan..."  
  
Chitsuko bit back a sob. She still hadn't told her human father anything about her true identity. She hadn't told him about the countless demon hunters she had fought in the past three months, risking her life every day so that she could make it back to him. Maybe it was better that way... But she felt terrible inside. She had become this man's daughter without knowing it, and he had been there for her since the day she was born in Ningenkai. And she was playing a nasty trick on him, letting him think that she was his real daughter when her soul had been recycled, reborn, into this body for the sake of continuing to live. But she took it upon herself to make it her responsibility to make sure he was happy. He had done so much for her. The least she could do was return his emotions.  
  
And she truly, honestly did.  
  
"I love you too... Dad." With one last smile at Kenji, Chitsuko slipped out the door and ran off into the cold winter day.  
  
Kenji smiled sadly and returned to the kitchen. She really was growing up...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"But Zoutarou-sempai, are you positive this will help...?" Kai sounded anxious.  
  
"Do not question me...." Zoutarou smiled slightly, his eyes locked on his chief youko hunter. "It will serve its purpose. Now go."  
  
"But this will get us in trouble in Reikai..."  
  
"I don't care, just do it!" He leaned back on his throne and crossed his legs with a bored sigh. "We can manage to elude those idiots in Reikai. Now go, and do what you are told..." Zoutarou held out his hand, threatening to fill Kai with the pain of his spirit energy. "...Or else."  
  
"Yes, Zoutarou-sempai..." Kai turned on his heels and jumped into the circular portal that stood behind him, headed for Ningenkai. He slid one hand along his waist, checking to make sure that his silver dagger was still there...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Silently, Chitsuko, Kurama, and Hiei snuck up to the back door of Chitsuko's house.  
  
"Dad is going to kill me..."  
  
Chitsuko shivered. The night was cold, and hardly any stars could be seen. The moon was hidden from view as well by a blanket of black clouds. The promise of snow was in the atmosphere.   
  
Chitsuko slid the door open, slipped through it, then turned to look at her friends one more time.  
  
"Thanks for walking me home, guys," she whispered.  
  
"Don't mention it, Chitsuko." Kurama smiled.  
  
"Hn." Hiei smiled slightly. "Get used to it. With so many demon hunters roaming around you'll need body guards everywhere you go."  
  
Chitsuko giggled softly. "I can take care of myself, you know..." She nodded to them. "Good-night," she murmured, shutting the door carefully behind her.  
  
Kurama and Hiei, their hands in their pockets, strolled around to the front yard. Hiei's ruby-red hues drifted upwards towards the sky, the youkai lost in thought.  
  
Kurama glanced at him sideways and smirked. "You care for her, don't you, Hiei?"  
  
"Hn." Hiei looked briefly at Kurama, then turned his face away. "You do as well."  
  
Kurama gasped and stopped walking, frozen in his tracks. Then he smiled. "Am I that obvious, Hiei?"  
  
"Yes," was Hiei's blatant reply. "But your kind of affection is different from mine. I wish to protect her." He stopped and turned around, locking eyes with Kurama. "You wish to love her."  
  
Kurama's expression went blank in an attempt to keep from blushing. "So....." His voice was lower than a whisper. "You've caught me Hiei..."  
  
Suddenly, a blood-curdling, ear-piercing scream erupted from within Chitsuko's home. Kurama and Hiei dashed to the front door, Hiei kicking it down without a thought. The first scream broke apart into dozens of separate screams, inaudible words slicing through the air in a raging, uneven staccato. The two boys saw a light on in the kitchen and immediately ran into the room.  
  
Their hearts stopped.  
  
Blood covered everything. The walls, the counters, the cabinets, everything was splashed with crimson. The floor itself was a pool of red. And in the center of this horrible sight kneeled Chitsuko, wailing and sobbing, in front of Kenji Ichihara's brutally slashed body. His eyes were wide open with surprise and terror, the pupils dilated.  
  
He was dead.  
  
No one spoke as Kurama ran through the pool of blood, splashing it around further, and closed the distance between him and Chitsuko. Falling to his knees, he forcefully threw his arms around the girl and pulled her close against him. She clung to him, still crying, her tears sliding down her cheeks to mingle with the sea of blood on the kitchen floor. Chitsuko buried her face in his shoulder as Kurama stroked her back, his heart feeling for her at that moment.  
  
A cold wind blew through the door, chilling all three of them, even Hiei, to the bottom of their soul.   
  
Sirens could be heard approaching in the distance. The neighbors must have heard the screaming and called the police, Hiei thought. He stared down at the scene before him, at Chitsuko's father's body, the room drowned in blood, and Kurama and Chitsuko kneeling in their sorrowful embrace. Something lying on the floor near Kenji caught his eyes, and a low growl escaped his throat. He clenched his hands into fists until his knuckles turned white and his own blood dripped down to the floor from where his nails dug into his skin.  
  
Beside the body of Kenji Ichihara lay a blood-stained silver dagger.   
  
Kai's dagger. 


	17. Chapter 16 A Shattered Soul

Chapter 16: A Shattered Soul  
  
A little girl, running through a field, her stormy blue-gray eyes alight.  
  
"I love you, Daddy."  
  
A teenage girl, smiling, her beautiful figure framed by the morning sunlight flooding the doorway behind her.  
  
"I promise I'll always be here, Dad."  
  
The soul of a half-demon, kneeling in a pool of blood, bent over the maimed body of a man, her heart dashed to pieces.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kenji..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chitsuko pushed the last of the cardboard boxes into the corner of the room, then stopped to wipe her eyes on the sleeve of her sweater. Straightening up, she crossed the medium-sized room and started to unpack the contents of another box, seeming to ignore the presence of the blue-haired deity sitting on the bed.  
  
Botan studied the girl as she unpacked. Her movements were slow, listless, languid, almost as though her limbs were being controlled by puppet strings. Her golden-brown hair hung limply over her shoulders, falling like a curtain in front of her face. She sighed. "Chitsuko..."  
  
The girl pulled an armful of clothes out of the box, then turned to look at Botan. Her normally bright blue-gray eyes were dim and lifeless, bloodshot from so much crying and rubbing. She looked half-dead with her pale complexion and flaccid hair. Her attire was less than desirable as well; a pair of old faded jeans and a worn red sweater. Botan would have expected something a bit more, well, attractive, since Chitsuko was in Kurama's home...  
  
"Chitsuko, please..." Botan kneeled beside Chitsuko, resting one hand on her friend's shoulder. "Kenji will be okay, I know that for a fact. He's in Heaven right now. He's not in danger anymore..."  
  
Chitsuko, her face still expressionless, sniffed once, a fresh flood of tears collecting in her eyes. "I couldn't protect him Botan..." She shook her head, ashamed of herself. "I promised I would always be there... and I couldn't save him..." She held back a heart-wrenching sob. "I should've told him, Botan... It's all my fault he's... he's..."  
  
"There, there..." Botan hugged her friend, patting her back gently. "The ferrygirl that took him said that he left without any regrets, except..." she pulled back from Chitsuko, "he wished he could have seen you grow up..."  
  
"But technically I already AM grown up, remember Botan?" Chitsuko let the bundle of clothes fall to the floor next to her. "I'm not his real daughter, I'm a hanyou! I deceived him Botan, all this time..." She looked away. "I used him..."  
  
"Chitsuko, according to the Book, you ARE his real daughter," Botan said. "Fate put you in the body of his child. It's not like you could pick what human to merge with yourself... Please, Chitsuko..."  
  
Chitsuko's gazed flicked back up at Botan. "But he died because of me..."  
  
"Chitsuko? Botan?" Shiori Minamino tentatively entered the room. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, we're okay, thank you." Botan stood up, politely nodding to Kurama's human mother.  
  
"Shiori, thanks again for letting me live with you and Shuichi until I can afford to get a place of my own..." Chitsuko rubbed her eyes one more time then stood up, walking over to the bed and sitting down on the edge. "I have the insurance money but I'm not old enough to own my own home yet..."  
  
"It's alright, Chitsuko," Shiori replied with a soft smile, sitting down on the bed next to Chitsuko. "I couldn't just stand by idly while one of Shuichi's little friends suffered..." She put a hand on the girl's knee. "I'm sorry, Chitsuko..."  
  
The girl nodded and smiled briefly. "Thank you..."  
  
Botan took this sentimental moment as her cue to leave. "Well, I must be going, I have work to do. Yusuke is stopping by later with Keiko to make sure you're settled, and Kuwabara might check up on you tonight." She bowed politely in farewell. "Bye Shiori-san, Chitsuko-chan."  
  
Botan hurried out of the room, leaving Shiori to tend to Chitsuko, and nearly knocked over Kurama. He was making his way carefully down the hallway, carrying a tray with four steaming mugs of tea on it.  
  
"Is she alright, Botan?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I'm not sure..." The ferrygirl glanced back towards Chitsuko's room. "I know that deep down she's just thrilled to be living with you, but right now she seems a little....lifeless."  
  
Kurama bowed his head. "I know. You should have seen her Botan..." He squeezed his eyes shut as the painful memory of the week before shot through his mind: Chitsuko, crouched in a pool of blood, her screams and sobs ripping through the air... The tear stains on her pretty face...  
  
Botan bowed her head slightly. "Be gentle with her, Kurama. But of course, I don't need to tell you that..." She winked at the redhead.  
  
He flushed slightly. "Botan..."  
  
"I should get going now," she said, patting him on the shoulder before bouncing away down the stairs at the end of the hallway. "Take care!"  
  
"Botan..." Kurama sighed, then made his way into Chitsuko's room. "Are you getting settled, Chitsuko-chan?"  
  
Chitsuko looked up at Kurama and nodded. "I'm getting along okay."  
  
Kurama smiled a little, setting the tray down on Chitsuko's desk. He carried two mugs over to the bed, handing one to his mother and the other to Chitsuko.  
  
"Thank you, Shuichi," Shiori said before taking a sip. "You're such a sweet boy..."  
  
Chitsuko nodded, then took a sip of her own tea. "Thank you, Shuichi-kun..."  
  
Kurama picked up his own mug, leaving Botan's neglected one on the tray, and came to sit beside Shiori. "How long will you be staying?" he asked Chitsuko.  
  
"As long as she needs to," Shiori answered for her. "She's to make herself comfortable here for as long as she wants."  
  
Kurama looked over to Chitsuko, smiling.  
  
Chitsuko held her mug in her lap, her gaze shifting to Kurama. Suddenly she felt hot, almost flushed, pretty sure that it wasn't the steam from the tea...  
  
Shiori glanced at her son, then Chitsuko, a small smile curling her lips. With a womanly giggle she stood up, setting her mug down on the tray and lifting it up. "Well I have some work to do around the house. You two go ahead and enjoy your afternoon."  
  
"I'll help you, Shiori..." Chitsuko said, making a move to get up.  
  
"I'll help as well," Kurama added.  
  
"Nonsense! You should relax, Chitsuko. You've been through so much..." She nodded a farewell to the two young people sitting on the bed, then exited the room with the tray.   
  
The two continued to sip their tea in the uncomfortable silence. Kurama looked sideways at Chitsuko, pausing with his mug up to his lips.  
  
She looked so... shattered.  
  
He remembered how bad his heart had twisted when he saw her kneeling there, drowning in blood and tears. When he held her, her body was shaking uncontrollably. Pressed closed to her, he could almost feel the prick of the jagged pieces of her broken heart, her shattered soul...  
  
He put his mug down on the desk and reached out to take Chitsuko's, setting it down next to his. Kurama moved over on the bed, closer to Chitsuko, their thighs touching. His cheeks went pink, and he looked over at her, asking with his eyes for permission to touch her.  
  
This is foolish... I'm acting like a schoolboy, he thought. Why can't I just be completely normal around her?  
  
Chitsuko flinched as he came closer. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, deliberately avoiding his eyes.  
  
Kurama sensed this, but couldn't restrain himself from reaching out to brush a few limp tresses out of her face. Where was the sparkle that usually lit up her eyes?  
  
"I feel terrible, Kurama..." she whispered. "He died... because of me..."  
  
"I know how you feel, Chitsuko. I almost lost Shiori once..." He looked out through the bedroom door down the hallway, where Shiori had retreated. "In a way, I felt it was my fault, because I had deceived her for so many years..." He looked down at the floor. "And I still am..."  
  
"Hm." Chitsuko smiled sadly, her lifeless eyes glazed over, staring blankly at the wooden floor. "We're not very different, then, are we?"  
  
"No, not very..." The redhead returned the smile. "Try not to worry, Chitsuko-chan. Botan did say that Kenji is in Heaven." His voice grew softer. "He's with his wife now, whom he loved so dearly in this life..."  
  
Chitsuko's gaze was still focused on the floor. "I never knew Haruka...My human mother... I never knew Misao either..." She closed her eyes, a choked sigh escaping from her lips. I grew up without a mother's love... Kenji was all I had in this world... And even as a half-demon in Makai my family was painfully dismembered, slaughtered...  
  
Everyone I'm close to dies...  
  
"Chitsuko..." Kurama slid an arm around her waist, pressing himself closer to her.  
  
The girl turned her head slowly, her entire body becoming tense at his touch. Her breath caught in her throat when she met those eyes, those deep emerald-green pools that bore into her very soul. They were half-lidded now, accompanied by an expression of worry mixed with tenderness. He repeated her name. "Chitsuko..."  
  
That voice floated through her mind, soothing. But an undertone jarred her from her submissive state, throwing her back through space and time, bringing unwanted memories, unwanted images to her mind's eye...  
  
Youko Kurama.  
  
Fear filled her. She began to shake, her throat tightened as she forced down a gulp of air in an attempt to calm herself.   
  
This was the same ruthless demon that had killed her when she was still a hanyou infant. He had said that it had been for the best... but how did she know he wasn't lying? Youko could have killed her with his own interests in mind. He did say that he wouldn't have been able to take care of her... What if her being reborn was an accident, something he never planned, his intentions of breaking his promise with Misao the cause for her death? Her eyes grew wider, and she whimpered, tears burning in the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Chitsuko...?" Kurama gently raised a hand to cup her pale cheek. His expression remained one of concern, his gaze soft, almost sad.  
  
With a wail Chitsuko jerked her head away from his touch, her eyes squeezed shut as the tears streamed from her eyes like a string of diamonds. She cried out again as her body, yanked off balance by her sudden movement, fell backwards off the bed with a loud thud. She scrambled backwards on the hard wooden floor until her back was pressed firmly against the wall, still trembling with fright. Her tearful, wide-eyed gaze was turned on Kurama.  
  
The redhead sat on the bed, shocked. His hand remained outstretched, his heart twisting painfully again in his chest. Kurama slowly let his hand fall onto the comforter, his emerald hues locked on Chitsuko.  
  
The girl whimpered again and all trace of fear disappeared from her body and was replaced by a painful ache.   
  
She saw hurt in his eyes.  
  
Kurama stood up, never taking his eyes off of Chitsuko. With every step his heart clenched and his stomach rolled, his mind full of confusion and the blind desire to...  
  
What is wrong with me?  
  
Kurama stopped at Chitsuko's feet, still staring down at her, his expression of tenderness and worry remained on his face, his eyes now reflecting Chitsuko's own confusion.  
  
The girl sighed painfully. Two sides of her warred within her, causing her tears to grow in number.  
  
She couldn't allow him to get close to her. He had killed her...  
  
But she couldn't allow herself to get close to him, either. He might get killed because of her...  
  
Her heart burned, and her entire body ached fierecly. She clenched her hands to her chest, struggling to get enough air into her lungs. When she spoke, her voice was high and cracked. "Kurama..."  
  
Kurama crouched down until he was at eye level with Chitsuko. This time, Chitsuko recognized the genuine sadness in his eyes.  
  
But I can't want him... He might get hurt...  
  
Again, her two arguments for rejecting his touch fought within her heart. It beat faster, and she ignored it. She reached out to him, her fingers running lightly down his cheek.  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
He closed his eyes and allowed her to brush her fingertips over his eyelids, then finally settled on his shoulder, one of his red sidelocks tangled around those digits.  
  
He opened his eyes again. "Are you going to be alright...kokitsune?" He hesitantly brought his hand up to her cheek, his own fingers brushing away the tears on her pale cheeks.  
  
This time she allowed him to touch her, and nearly regretted it. She immediately wanted more. A soft sigh escaped her throat and she unwound his hair from her fingers to close them around the hand on her face.  
  
Meeting those eyes again, a blush rose in her cheeks. "Little fox," he had called her. She nodded. "I'll be fine..."  
  
He stood up, pulling her to her feet as well. Kurama turned, shoving his hands in his pockets, to the doorway, pausing before he disappeared down the hall.   
  
"I'm going to help Shiori. You need your rest." He nodded a good-bye to her. "Sleep well." With that he slid the door shut and vanished from Chitsuko's sight.  
  
Leaning against the wall beside her door, Kurama ran his fingers through his hair, pressing his hand to his forehead. "Baka kitsune..." he muttered to himself. What had he done to frighten her so?   
  
Was it because he was... Youko?  
  
That had to be it.  
  
Why else would she be afraid of him? She had seemed shaken the day he told the group about his dream, but her actions then were nothing compared to the display of terror and pain he had just witnessed.  
  
He sighed. What would it take to convince her he'd never hurt her?  
  
.... What would it take to open up her heart?  
  
Inside her room, Chitsuko fell onto the bed, her chest shaking with silent sobs. Clutching her pillow, her heart aching so badly she thought it would burst, she buried her tear-stained face in its cool folds of cloth. Somewhere inside, she always knew, always felt that it wouldn't work, that it could never be. If she wanted to be with him, she was damned. But if they both wanted each other, they were both damned.  
  
And she wouldn't be able to bear the pain of knowing that another person close to her had died at the hands of her selfish love.  
  
She couldn't have him.  
  
And Kurama's own body ached as Chitsuko's scream of anguish, muffled by her pillow, reached his ears, his own heart seeming to shatter into a thousand lonely pieces. 


	18. Chapter 17 The Price of Silence

Chapter 17: The Price of Silence  
  
The clear-eyed demon strutted soundlessly down the long hallway. His footfalls made no sound, his black tunic, pants, and hair allowing his pale-skinned body to blend with the darkness around him. He sighed, somewhat perturbed. Normally he would summon his hunters to his chambers, but on this rare occassion, he had felt it necessary to seek them out himself. Or at least, one hunter in particular...  
  
He stopped in front of a set of doors. They were brown, lighter in shade than the black walls of the hallway. Stepping forward, he rapped gently on the door, his eyes fixing themselves on the crack where the doors met.  
  
"I told you, I don't want to be bothered!" The voice from within was agitated, almost angry. There was a thud and a click as the doors swung open to reveal the room within.  
  
The youko hunter Kai's heart nearly stopped as his blue eyes met those of his master, his hands dropping the shirt he held on the floor beside him. "Zoutarou-sempai..." He took a step back, bowing hastily.  
  
Zoutarou simply walked past Kai into the center of the room. He looked around the hunter's chambers; everything was scarlet or midnight blue in color. The shades reminded him of blood. Blood and the color of the hues that lusted for its sight.  
  
"What have you been doing, Kai?" Zoutarou asked calmly, seating himself on the edge of a desk not too far from Kai's bed. His eyes slid over the most ruthless and powerful of his hunters. The boy was bare-chested, clothed in only a pair of baggy black pants. His feet, hands, and muscular arms were wrapped with bandages, no doubt the aftermath of a recent skirmish in Ningenkai.  
  
"You went after the girl again." Zoutarou neither moved nor blinked, which terrified Kai. If it wasn't the color of those eyes that scared him, it was the way with which they regarded him, unblinking and unmoving. Cold. Piercing.  
  
Kai nodded.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's Hiei. Every time my hunters enter the city, he hunts them down and kills them." Kai rubbed his wounded arm, nervous under Zoutarou's gaze. "He won't let us get near her. The only time we ever get a chance at her is if she's with him. And if it's not Hiei, then it's that damn Spirit Detective and his oaf of a friend! And the theif..."  
  
"...Youko Kurama." Zoutarou finished for him. The raven-haired demon stood, crossing to a window to play with the scarlet curtains. "It is him that I have come to speak to you about."  
  
Kai sighed inwardly, relieved to have his master's gaze off him. Something about those eyes made him feel helpless, naked. It was as if they could pierce through his flesh and reach into the most inner depths of his soul, probing him, leaving him exposed to his will...  
  
"What about him?" Kai asked, trembling slightly as he slipped his shirt back on.  
  
Zoutarou, still toying with the velvety curtain, answered the youko hunter without looking at him. "I want you to bring Youko Kurama to me alive and unharmed."  
  
Kai froze and stared at him, dumbfounded. His ocean-blue eyes were wide. "But..."  
  
"No buts, I want you to bring him to me."  
  
"But... how can we...?"  
  
"You will find a way."  
  
"What about Chitsuko?"  
  
Zoutarou chuckled, finally turning around to face Kai. "Once we have Kurama, she will follow." He advanced towards Kai, his movements dangerously graceful. "Isn't it obvious that she cares for him?"  
  
Kai blinked, unsure of how to respond to this.  
  
"She will easily risk her life for him... And that is exactly what I want her to do." He grinned. "What is it that ningens call it? 'Killing two birds with one stone'?"  
  
"Huh." Kai's eyes narrowed slightly. "You still haven't told me why the hell she's so special, anyway." His tone was defensive.  
  
Zoutarou stopped, his eyes locked on Kai.  
  
Kai struggled to hide his discomfort as he straightened up, boldly questioning his master. "I got you her blood like you wanted, but you still haven't told me why it's so important."  
  
Zoutarou's blank eyes never moved from Kai's face as he spoke. "Hanyou Kohana's mother was a demoness that was not to be crossed. Her power was great, equal to that of Youko Kurama's. But she was passive, unlike Youko, and never used her power to its full potential. In fact, she hardly used it all. And when she did, it came in great, uncontrollable spurts that left her weak and submissive for days. She used her cunning mind and beauty to get what she wanted, never feeling the need to defend herself with her spirit energy. Kohana's father, Jekku, used his spirit energy to fight, but he too never ventured too deep into the well of his power. When the two came together, the unused masses of energy and power were dumped into Kohana. I am surprised her birth did not kill Misao...."  
  
"But you still haven't told me why her blood is so valuable," Kai interrupted.  
  
Those liquid eyes flashed. "That is where the power is stored. Her blood is so saturated with the power of her spirit energy that it is somewhat materialized in the liquid. If one were to imbibe her blood, they would not only taste, but absorb the spirit energy contained in it."  
  
The youko hunter's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. "So, you're saying that..."  
  
"I want her blood, Kai." Zoutarou moved towards the doors, stopping in front of them to turn around and fix his gaze on Kai once more.  
  
"Now I understand..." Kai murmured to himself, nodding. "But, I still don't understand," he asked aloud, "why you want Kurama."  
  
Zoutarou lowered his head, closing his eyes with a smile. "Youko Kurama and I have a score to settle. Bring him to me..." Zoutarou raised his head, shooting one last terrifying glance at Kai. "...Alive." And with that he swept out the doors and down the hallway, out of Kai's sight.  
  
Kai raised a hand to his forehead. The information was still soaking in. With a sigh he slumped over onto his bed in a cloud of confusion. His mission had just got infinitely harder...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Look at her go..."  
  
"Shorty taught her all that?"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara watched the fight in the clearing before them, their eyes straining to follow the movements of the two fighters.  
  
With a grunt, Hiei swung his katana around in his hands and brought it down towards Chitsuko's side. The girl shifted sideways, turning her own sword to block the youkai's. The two stood locked in combat for a few seconds before both darted backwards, providing room for the next attack.  
  
Hiei ran forward and leapt into the air, his katana pointed downwards at Chitsuko. The blade narrowly missing her skull, Chitsuko darted sideways, raising her katana to make contact with Hiei's neck. The fire demon was all too quick, and, with a cry from the girl, immediately knocked the blade out of her hand.   
  
Chitsuko stumbled back, her now empty hand clenched into a fist. It was bleeding where Hiei had sliced it with his sword. She growled low in her throat and bent down, ripping a blade of grass from the earth, her eyes never leaving Hiei.  
  
The roots of the grass grew longer to twine around her fingers, fed by the blood seeping from her wound and her spirit energy. The blade extended, one side shimmering in the afternoon sunlight as it became razor sharp. The girl jumped into the air, her sword of grass meeting Hiei's in mid-air.   
  
"Bet she learned that from Kurama," Kuwabara said.  
  
"No, you think?" Yusuke said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest as he continued to watch the fight.  
  
Hiei swung at Chitsuko again. The girl sprang backwards, her feet coming in contact with the trunk of a tree. She pushed off with her feet, propelling herself through the air towards the youkai.  
  
"KYA!" Chitsuko's blade locked with Hiei's and they both fell to the ground on their knees, still in the embrace of battle. The golden-haired girl growled again, pushing against Hiei with all her strength.  
  
"Hn." Hiei cracked a small smile. He found it hard to take this girl seriously during her training sessions sometimes. Her sweet innocence and sparkling eyes were not the normal assets of a fighter. The youkai pulled away and stood up, sheathing his katana. "That will be enough. You did well today."  
  
Chitsuko stood up, smiling at Hiei. The grass-sword shrunk back to its original size and dropped from her fingers. "Thank you," she panted.  
  
"That was AWESOME!" Kuwabara ran over and slapped Chitsuko on the back. "I didn't know you could fight like that!"  
  
"Oof!" Chitsuko stumbled forward. "Kuwabara..."  
  
"Heh, sorry Chitsuko," Kuwabara said, laughing nervously. "Sometimes I forget you're a girl. You seem just like one of the guys."  
  
"One of the...guys...?" Chitsuko's head tilted to one side and she looked up at Kuwabara, blinking.  
  
Yusuke smiled at her, holding his hands up defensively. "Hey, hey, that's not a bad thing!" He gave her a thumbs-up. "You're one of us."  
  
The girl's expression softened and she smiled again. "I'm know. I'm glad."   
  
She turned to pick up her fallen sword and slid it into its sheath at her side. She let her fingers trace the flowing design on the hilt. Hiei had stolen this sword to aid in her training, and although she didn't wholly approve of his methods of obtaining it, she was grateful to him just the same.  
  
Hiei's ruby eyes scanned the slowly dimming sky, then fell on Chitsuko. "It's time I walked you home. Kurama will worry."  
  
Chitsuko gasped and her face faulted. She straightened up, running her hands uneasily up and down the sheath of her sword. "Alright." Her voice was quiet, devoid of all earlier enjoyment. She looked off to the side, her stormy eyes glazing over.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara looked over at Hiei. The youkai's gaze was locked on Chitsuko, his usual unreadable expression on his face. His arms were straight at his sides. Yusuke noticed that the fire demon's hands were clenched rather tightly into fists...  
  
Without a word, Hiei nodded a good-bye to Yusuke and Kuwabara, then crossed the clearing to Chitsuko, taking her by the arm and leading her off into the woods.  
  
The girl snapped from her daze and glanced over her shoulder at the two left in the clearing. "See you tomorrow!" she managed to call out before the youkai lead her out of sight.  
  
Kuwabara stared after them. "Did Hiei say something wrong?"  
  
"I think so..." Yusuke scratched the back of his head. "He mentioned Kurama. Every time someone mentions Kurama, she gets all dreamy and depressed. And when he's around, both of them are so damn quiet it's scary!" The Spirit Detective sighed. "Something must have happened between them..."  
  
"Like what?" An impish grin spread across Kuwabara's face.  
  
"Nothing like THAT you PERVE!" Yusuke yelled, elbowing Kuwabara hard in the ribs. "I mean something that would create tension between them, that's all!"  
  
Rubbing his aching side, Kuwabara chuckled. "Well, whatever happened, Hiei seems to know about it."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yeah. Kurama tells him everything. I'm sure he must've mentioned something about Chitsuko..."  
  
"I'm not so sure about that..." Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, doubt showing clearly in his eyes.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Have you ever looked at Hiei when he's looking at Chitsuko?" Yusuke asked.  
  
The orange-haired boy though for a moment. "Um.... No."  
  
"Well I suggest you take a good look next time." Yusuke began to exit the forest, motioning for Kuwabara to follow.  
  
The taller boy stumbled after his friend, still nursing his aching ribs. "Why?"  
  
"I know he never expresses his emotions... that is, other than anger... but if you look in his eyes you'll see it."  
  
"See what?"  
  
Yusuke stopped, turning around to look at Kuwabara. "You really are dumb, aren't you?"  
  
Kuwabara scowled.  
  
Yusuke shook his head. "Anyway, if you had half a mind you'd realize that Hiei cares about Chitsuko."  
  
"But, we ALL care about her." Kuwabara crossed his arms over his chest. "Although, I might see why it's so weird for Hiei to care, because he doesn't care about anybody..."  
  
Yusuke sighed to himself. If only he knew about Yukina, then maybe he'd get it... "No, I mean, REALLY cares for her."  
  
"You mean..." Kuwabara blinked and lowered his voice, "...like he LOVES her?"  
  
Yusuke looked at the ground. "I'm not sure if that's what you could call it, but..."  
  
A grin curled Kuwabara's lips and he hooted, his voice echoing through the trees. "Shorty's got a CRUSH!"  
  
"You IDIOT, be QUIET!" Yusuke punched Kuwabara in the arm for good measure, then continued walking with the orange-haired loudmouth behind him. "I'll admit, Chit-chan has gotten closer to Kurama and Hiei than she has to the rest of us. Both of them have become attached to her, and possibly both have developed feelings for her. But then won't say anything for fear of destroying their relationship with one another."  
  
Kuwabara scratched his head. "...Huh?"  
  
Yusuke sighed, exasperated. "What I'm trying to tell you is that Hiei won't tell Chitsuko how he feels about her... if he DOES have feelings for her... because he could break his relationship with Kurama. And Kurama won't confess his feelings to Chitsuko because he's afraid of hurting Hiei and losing his friendship."  
  
"Oh..." Kuwabara said, then was silent.   
  
"I know..." Yusuke looked off into the sky. "And Chitsuko's probably hurting because she wants Kurama. Or Hiei. Or both..."  
  
"Damn, that's complicated," Kuwabara said quietly.   
  
"And we can't do a damn thing to help it along or fix it..." Yusuke murmured. After that, for the rest of their walk home, the two were silent.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Why does she make me feel so strange?  
  
Hiei glanced at the girl walking next to him. Twilight played over her features, making her eyes shine and her golden hair glow in the dimming light. She walked in step with him, those shining eyes focused on the ground ahead of her.  
  
"Hn." He looked away, scowling, cursing himself for letting a ningen take control of his emotions. He had spent far too much time in Ningenkai and felt the need to return to Makai before he was infected by ningen emotions.  
  
...Just like Kurama...  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
Startled by the disruption of the silence, his expression changed to one of surprise. The voice sounded small and sad, almost childish. He was even more surprised when an arm threaded through his, pulling a body tight against his own as they walked.  
  
"Chitsuko...?" Hiei stopped walking and turned to look at her.  
  
The girl returned his gaze, her eyes holding a mixture of sadness and confusion in their stormy depths. "Hiei..." She repeated his name, sending a shiver down the youkai's spine. She opened her mouth to say more, but nothing came out. She looked away.  
  
"It's about Kurama, isn't it..." Hiei knew the answer before the girl gave it. He knew that something was bound to blossom between the two fox spirits when he watched their first meeting. They looked perfect together... Both were stunningly beautiful in their human forms, and their eyes both held the same faint twinkle and wisdom of many years of life, though Chitsuko's was briefer. Their life together was written in the stars, they were destined to be together...  
  
But then... why did he resent Kurama for it?  
  
What had he felt when he watched them embrace in the tree those many months ago? Was he jealous?  
  
What had he felt when he looked down at her vulnerable body on the couch the day they had met? Was it... longing?  
  
And what had it been that bubbled up within his heart when he had tenderly cleaned the blood off her shoulder? Did he... Could he...  
  
"No." Hiei said out loud, turning his face away from Chitsuko. He couldn't allow himself to fall for her... But in what way did he care for her? Had he truly lied to Kurama when he told him he wanted nothing more than to protect her? What were the REAL feelings behind his actions, his thoughts...?  
  
"I just don't know what to do, Hiei..." Chitsuko hugged herself against the oncoming cold of night. "I really don't. How can I tell him..." She suddenly and violently shook her head. "No, I can't tell him. He'll get hurt... Or I will..."  
  
Hiei heard her gasp back oncoming tears. He faced her again, his expression still blank. "Why woud you get hurt?"  
  
The girl looked up at him, her blue-gray eyes brimming with tears. "He's killed me once before. What's to stop him from doing it again?"  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. Then his gaze softened. "You have no reason to worry about that, Chitsuko. In battle, Youko Kurama may be cut-throat and ruthless. But in other matters..." The youkai sighed. "He killed you to save you. And he helped you to be reborn so that you could still live, and live safer. I highly doubt that he would ever kill you. You have no reason to worry..."  
  
"I hope you're right Hiei..."  
  
Before he could react, she did it. Her arms slid around his neck, her body pressed itself against his. Chitsuko's head rested on his shoulder and she tightened her grip on him, fortifying the embrace.  
  
Hiei stood motionless, shocked. Her body was entirely too close to his. He felt uncomfortable, and his face flushed. He let his arms drop to his sides, hoping that his lack of reaction would discourage the girl from furthering her display of affection.  
  
But Chitsuko was unphased. "Between having demon hunters after me, and my heart being broken... What am I going to do?" she sobbed.  
  
A new emotion surged through Hiei, and he struggled to identify it. "You will be alright... I won't let anything happen to you..." He cursed himself, shocked at what came out of his mouth. But he was even more shocked to find himself lifting his arms to rest his hands gently on Chitsuko's back, returning her embrace. His eyes widened, and he drew in a shaky breath.  
  
What the hell has become of me?  
  
Chitsuko buried her face against Hiei's neck and closed her eyes. "Thank you Hiei..."  
  
Hiei nodded. "I just ask that you be careful..." Quickly he separated himself from Chitsuko, turning his gaze to the now dark horizon as a scapegoat. "We need to get you home. Fast."  
  
With a little cry of surprise from Chitsuko, Hiei scooped her up in his arms, cradling her like a child, and dashed off at his usual break-neck speed towards the Minamino residence. Chitsuko clasped her arms around Hiei's neck tightly, unaccustomed to the speed.  
  
"Don't drop me!" she squeaked.  
  
"Hn." Hiei kept running, his eyes focused ahead of him. Only once did he glance down at Chitsuko. "Don't cry anymore."  
  
Chitsuko blinked. His words weren't a request, but an order. Looking at the blurs that whizzed past them, she sighed. "I won't. Not when I've got a friend like you... Even if your method of comforting is a little weird..." She giggled slightly, resting her head on the youkai's shoulder.  
  
Then it hit him. Why he felt the need to protect her, why he cared for her so much. In that instant, everything that had happened since the day her met her summed up, and it all fell into place. Her personality had interested him when she discovered him hiding in the tree, and her determination to fight had impressed him. He had trained her to use a sword and had seen into the very depths of her mind with the power of his Jagan. He knew her past and every painful detail of the life she had lived, and knew she would never hurt him or betray him. And he had earned her trust, her respect, her friendship...  
  
"You're like a sister to me, Chitsuko."  
  
The words startled Chitsuko. Hiei stopped, and she lifted her head to look at him. She noticed that they were in the backyard of Kurama's home now, and dusk had fully descended upon them.  
  
His blood-red eyes shimmered in the pale glow of the stars and moon. "And I would never forsake someone... close to me..." The last three words were barely a whisper.  
  
Chitsuko could only smile, words failing her.  
  
Swiftly Hiei leapt up and through a window on the second story of the house. After setting Chitsuko down, Hiei turned, bracing one foot on the windowsill, prepared to leave. But Chitsuko's voice called him back.  
  
"Hiei-chan?"  
  
The fire demon turned around to face her. Looking her over, his thoughts drifted to his emotions once more. Had he denied his true emotions, masking them and twisting their meaning into simple brotherly love? Perhaps. But if that was the true case, it didn't matter now. Breaking hearts was nothing that Chitsuko needed to worry about. Besides, he wasn't supposed to feel ningen emotions anyway. It wouldn't matter to him whether he was madly in love with the girl or if he simply acknowledged her as another isolated person walking through his life.  
  
But if Kurama truly did have feelings for her, then he would feel the pain that Hiei so desperately tried to avoid. The youko would undoubtly suffer if he didn't say something to the girl soon. That would be the price of his silence...  
  
"Chitsuko?" On cue, Kurama entered the room, flicking on the lamp near the door. He was dressed simply in a pair of green pajama pants, leaving his chest bare. His long red hair was wet and hung limply over his shoulders and down his back. He held a towel in one hand.   
  
Hiei nodded a greeting and farewell to the redhead. "I brought her home. She did well training today." The youkai slid off the windowsill and disappeared into the night.  
  
As she looked around, Chitsuko realized that she was in Kurama's room. Damn you, Hiei! You did this on purpose! she thought to herself, pressing her lips into a thin line to hide her embarassment and hopefully supress the blush rising in her cheeks.  
  
"I don't doubt that." Kurama smiled as he entered the room, tossing the towel on the bed. "Did you get a chance to use the technique I taught you? The one using the blade of grass?"  
  
Chitsuko met Kurama's eyes and her breath caught in her throat again. The events of a few days ago were still fresh in her memory, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake the feeling of dread and desire from her heart. But Hiei's words rang clear in her mind...  
  
"He killed you to save you. And he helped you to be reborn so that you could still live, and live safer. I highly doubt that he would ever kill you. You have no reason to worry..."  
  
Deep down she knew that he was probably right... Why couldn't she just be happy and content with Kurama now? Afterall, he was one of her best friends. What had come over her the other day? But then again, love could do funny things to you...  
  
Love?! Kurama... Did she really...  
  
Chitsuko shook her head to settle her thoughts, pushing her fear and anxiety to the back of her mind. She would forget it all for now. She was good at that; she could always hide her true emotions or temporarily push them away, allowing herself to snap back into her usually joyful personality.   
  
"Yes!" Chitsuko, momentarily forgetting the tension between her and Kurama, grinned. "Hiei knocked the sword out of my hand and I was able to use the grass-blade sword to continue the fight."  
  
Kurama's eyes roamed over her body, checking for wounds or perhaps just for the sake of looking. Chitsuko blushed, running her fingers through her long wavy golden-brown tresses. The redhead's gaze came to a halt on the wound Chitsuko sported on her right hand.  
  
"Hiei should really be more careful with you..." Kurama motioned for Chitsuko to follow him to the bathroom.  
  
Trotting down the hallway after him, Chitsuko laughed. "Why? It's not like I'm going to break or anything..."  
  
While Chitsuko held her neglected and bleeding hand under running water, Kurama fished the bandages out of a drawer. He dried Chitsuko's hand, then bandaged it, pulling the wrapping tight to apply pressure and slow the bleeding. When he was done, he stood back to look Chitsuko over once more. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not a doll or anything that's too delicate to handle," she replied, her eyes flashing. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I'm not all juicy and defenseless like some people think I am..." She sighed.  
  
"'Juicy and defenseless'?" Kurama raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He reached out to ruffle Chitsuko's hair. "You really are something..."  
  
"Shuichi! Chitsuko! Dinner's ready!" Shiori called from the kitchen.  
  
The two youko exchanged a quick glance before Chitsuko cried, "Race you!" and sprinted off down the hallway to the stairs.  
  
"You crazy little fox!" Kurama called after her as she flew down the stairs, himself in hot pursuit. He knew that he was far too old to be playing such childish games, but the joy he got from seeing Chitsuko laugh and smile was well worth the immaturity. 


	19. Chapter 18 Resolution

Chapter 18: Resolution  
  
Shiori paused in the doorway to look back at her son. "I might be out a little late tonight. Will you be alright?"  
  
Kurama smiled. "Of course, mother. You know I can take good care of myself."  
  
His human mother smiled. "Shuichi, you're such a good boy." The woman slipped on her shoes and took her handbag from the coatrack, slinging it over her shoulder. "Do you know when Chitsuko is coming home?"  
  
The redhead looked past Shiori, through the doorway to the graying sky and snow-covered ground outside. He sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets. "I'm not sure, mother..."  
  
Shiori sighed as well, a sad expression adorning her face. "Is something wrong, Shuichi? She's seemed so... unusually depressed lately. I know she still feels terrible about her father's death, but she's been more morose than she was those first few days after the funeral... She hardly ever talks..."  
  
Shuichi shook his head. "I don't know exactly why she's so sad, but I will do what I can to make her happy."  
  
It was a complete lie. He knew exactly why she was so upset.   
  
...It was because of him...  
  
She wouldn't allow herself to get close to him because of who he was. He was Youko Kurama, the ruthless spirit fox of Makai who showed mercy and sympathy to no one. Yet here he was now, in the body of Shuichi Minamino, controlled by those very emotions that once repulsed him. But in his heart he felt that it was for the best, and that these ningen emotions were more of an asset than a liability.  
  
But if they were so advantageous, why did one in particular cause him so much pain?  
  
"Shuichi..." Shiori smiled at her son's concern for the girl. She had to be blind not to see that the two obviously cared for one another. It pained her to see them both so upset, unable to express their feelings to each other, whether it was for fear of rejection or the thought of actually cementing a relationship.  
  
She stepped outside. "I went shopping today, so there's plently of food for you both. Take care! And good-night, Shuichi!" Shiori slid the door shut behind her. A few seconds later, Kurama heard her car start, then drive away, the shine of the headlights fading as she left.  
  
Kurama sighed and made his way to the kitchen. He stood in the middle of the floor and ran his fingers through his long red hair, wondering what to cook. If Chitsuko wasn't coming home any time soon, he would just boil some rice or skip eating all together. But if she was, he would take the time to cook something. He looked out the kitchen window. It was night already, and the moon and stars were swallowed by black clouds. A light snow had begun to fall.  
  
"She's probably off training with Yusuke or Hiei again..." he thought aloud. "She'll be hungry..."  
  
The sound of the front door opening and closing made him turn around.  
  
"Shiori-san! I'm home!" Chitsuko kicked off her shoes at the front door and ran into the kitchen, her bookbag in one hand. White flakes clung to her hair and school uniform."Shiori-san?" She looked around. Her eyes finally rested on Kurama. "Where's Shiori-san?"  
  
"She went out for the evening," Kurama replied, leaning on the counter with a smile. "And where have you been? You had us worried."  
  
"I went over to Keiko's house after school with Botan, and we lost track of time, I guess." She set her bag down on the counter then untied the yellow scarf of her uniform, pulling it off and twirling it around her hands. "I ate dinner there, I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all," Kurama said, watching her play with her scarf. He remembered a day when that scarf had caused him so much grief... He chuckled to himself.  
  
Chitsuko picked up her bag once more and turned, heading for the stairs. "I'm going to go change and start my homework. Keiko and I didn't get much done with Botan there," the girl called out as she climbed up the stairs to her room.  
  
Kurama smiled sadly. It seemed as though she was deliberately avoiding being alone with him. And not just that, but alone with him in silence. That same awkward silence allowed both of them too much time to think, too much time to work themselves up in an attempt to show each other how they really felt...  
  
That same silence is what drove her away the last time, Kurama thought as he began to trudge upstairs to his room. If only I had said something...  
  
The fox glanced at Chitsuko's closed door momentarily before entering his room and sliding the door shut behind him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The air around her was moving. Or rather, she was falling through it. The force of the air rushing past her whipped her short skirt up around her thighs, and she struggled to keep it down. She seemed to be in a tunnel, drowning in pulsating blue light. She reached out to touch it, to feel its warmth, but recoiled as tendrils of the light shot out to grab her outstretched fingers. They ensnared her, coiling first around her digits and up her arms, then reaching for her legs, winding around her torso. Two of the tendrils criss-crossed her chest, then slid around her neck. Fearing that they would tighten and strangle her, she grabbed at them, desperately trying to pull them off.  
  
A shock ran through her body. Not an electrical shock, but a shock that stung her very soul. She felt the tendrils of light slip up her thighs and under her skirt, twining around her waist and chest from beneath her clothes. She cried out helplessly as they tightened, pressing into her flesh, her face turning red at their terrible touch.  
  
She bowed her head and squeezed her eyes shut as she continued to tug at the stinging light tendrils. A hand reached out and took her roughly by the chin, tilting her head upwards rather forcefully. Something compelled her to open her eyes...  
  
She screamed.  
  
A man, about her age or more, floated before her. Long inky hair flowed down his back in a low ponytail, and a few strands hung in his eyes.  
  
It was those eyes that chilled her very soul. They were colorless, clear as water, with nothing but a small black dot for a pupil. She felt naked in front of those eyes. She felt as though he was reaching into her mind, discovering every painful secret about her, prodding into the depths of her soul along with the sting of the light tendrils...  
  
"At last I have you..." His voice was like tinkling glass as he pulled her closer to him, his hands now cupped around her face.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream again as the stinging tendrils slid over her skin, probing her limbs and constricting across her chest. The sense of violation was now roaring in her mind. She couldn't take it anymore. Her body would surely give under their caress...  
  
Her second scream was never heard. The man before her claimed her mouth in a crushing kiss, holding her face tightly in his hands.  
  
She squirmed, now trying to break free of his hold and that of the light tendrils. She pulled back her leg to kick him, but the tendrils reached out, binding her legs together and her arms across her chest. The raven-haired boy before her depended his kiss, sending painful shudders down her spine.  
  
She wailed, her voice muffled by the boy's mouth.  
  
And then the pain deepened, concentrated around her chest. Her gaze moved downward to the blood stain that was slowly growing on the front of her shirt. She gasped, feeling the life ebb from her body.  
  
The boy pulled away, a satisfied glint in his eyes. It had all been a distraction, just so he could...  
  
"You're mine, Kohana..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chitsuko gasped and sat bolt upright. Despite the cold air and snow that blew through her open window, beads of prespiration trickled down her forehead and temples. She wiped them away with the back of her hands and looked around.  
  
She had fallen asleep on her desk with her face in her history book. She sighed, closing the book, and stood up. Suddenly remembering the details of the dream, she looked down, running her hands over her chest and stomach to check for wounds. She was unharmed, and her short blue nightdress was clean.  
  
"Damnit..." Chitsuko quickly shut her window. She didn't remember leaving it open, but oh well. Silently, she unlocked her door and slipped into the hallway, her bare feet making gentle padding noises as she descended the stairs.   
  
She entered the kitchen. "Shuichi?" she whispered, in case Shiori had come home.  
  
The kitchen was empty, the house silent and dark. The only light came from a small lamp above the stove. With a sigh Chitsuko made her way over to the cabinet, taking down a glass from the lowest shelf. She turned on the sink, allowing the glass to fill with water. After a moment she shut it off, then took a sip.   
  
She glanced at the clock. It was past midnight.  
  
Chitsuko dumped the rest of her water down the drain and set her glass in the sink. She walked towards the stairs once more, then stopped at the bottom. A strange feeling overcame her, and she called up the stairs quietly. "Shiori-san? Shuichi?"  
  
There was no voice or sound for a reply. Cautiously, she began to ascend the stairs, one by one, every step causing her stomach to do backflips. She thought she would surely regurgitate the dinner she ate at Keiko's.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity to her, she finally found herself at the top of the stairs, standing before Shiori's open bedroom door. She peeked inside, only to see an empty bed that hadn't been turned down yet.  
  
So Shiori hadn't come home.  
  
Chitsuko turned to stare down the hallway at the last two doors. The one on the left opened into her room. The one on the right was closed. That was one was...  
  
...Kurama's room...  
  
Chitsuko gulped, her heart thudding in her chest as she began to advance towards the door. She was shaking. Whether it was out of fear or cold she didn't know. She clenched her teeth together to keep them from chattering.  
  
What am I afraid of?  
  
She reached out for his door, her hands trembling. She inhaled deeply, pressing herself against the door in case she fell over from fright. She took another deep breath, then braced herself to open the door.  
  
It slid open suddenly, causing her to tumble forward into Kurama's room. She reached out for something to break her fall, and her hand closed around silken fabric. There was a loud thud as she hit the floor, followed closely by another.  
  
What...?  
  
Chitsuko heard a familiar laugh, and raised her eyes to look into Kurama's smiling face. He had opened the door, and she had grabbed onto his night shirt as she fell, pulling him down with her. Now she was sprawled on her side on the floor, with him kneeling over her.  
  
"Baka..." Chitsuko muttered to herself.  
  
"Can't sleep?" Kurama asked as he pulled Chitsuko up to a sitting position.  
  
"Hn." The girl looked away.  
  
Kurama laughed again, making Chitsuko shiver pleasurably at the sound. "You sound like Hiei."  
  
Chitsuko raised an eyebrow as she glanced at him, then turned her head to look away again.  
  
Kurama caught her chin in his hand, gently forcing her to look at him. She really is spending too much time around Hiei, he thought. The girl looked up at him with the same blank, set face that Hiei always wore, making her expression unreadable and her thoughts undistinguishable. He smiled slightly.  
  
"Something wrong?" He stood up, extending his hand to her.  
  
Chitsuko ignored his kind gesture, pulling herself to her feet. "I had a nightmare, that's all."  
  
"Oh?" He walked over to sit on his bed, crossing his legs thoughtfully. "What about?"  
  
Chitsuko looked at him. He really was beautiful. Long red hair flowing down his back, piercing eyes that sparkled like emeralds, a lithe and graceful body... He couldn't have done better in selecting a human body for himself. Or had the body formed according to the will of his spirit?  
  
She felt herself blushing, heat rising in her cheeks, and looked away.  
  
Kurama, sensing what was wrong stood up. It's now or never, he thought. Taking a deep breath, he addressed the problem that him and Chitsuko had been facing for weeks now.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid of me..."  
  
The color in her cheeks deepened, and she raised her head to look at him, her stormy eyes wide.  
  
"I know why you're so careful around me." Kurama took a step towards her.  
  
Chitsuko recognized the look in his eyes. He looked upset, almost... sad....  
  
"Kurama..." Her voice cracked and came out as barely a whisper.  
  
Kurama smiled sadly. "I didn't kill you. I only freed your spirit so that it could find another body. You knew nothing of the dangerous situation you or your parents were in and had no control over your fate. I tried to help you. You deserved to live..." He was now standing directly in front of her. "Please believe me Chitsuko... Please don't be afraid of me..."  
  
Chitsuko looked up into his face. The tenderness in his eyes was unmistakable. That look... She couldn't deny that look. And his every his action towards her since the day they met was always kind and gentle. How could she think he would kill her...?  
  
"Kurama..." she whispered again. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears slid down her cheeks and she threw her arms around Kurama's neck, sobbing. "I...I..."  
  
"There is no need to explain..." Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing her to move closer to him. He smiled slightly as he felt her snuggle against him, burying her face in his shoulder. He smoothed down her hair, comforting her. "I would never hurt you..." he whispered. "You mean too much to me..."  
  
Both foxes felt blood rise into their face as they realized the closeness of their embrace. With a quick squeeze, Kurama let Chitsuko go and stood back to look at her. She was now drying her eyes and cheeks with the sleeve of her silken nightdress.   
  
The redhead smiled. "I'm glad we cleared that up."  
  
"Me too." Chitsuko returned the grin.   
  
"Do you know if Shiori is home yet?"  
  
"No, she's not. Her bed is still made and it doesn't look like anyone slept in it. It's past midnight..." Chitsuko rubbed her arm nervously. "Should we worry?"  
  
Kurama shook his head. "Shiori will be fine. No one would dare mess with her... or her son." He winked.  
  
Chitsuko laughed.  
  
"We should get to sleep, or we won't get up in time for school tomorrow," Kurama suggested as he walked over and climbed back into his bed.  
  
"Right..." Chitsuko turned to leave.  
  
"Chitsuko?"  
  
She turned to look back at Kurama.  
  
"Good-night. Sleep well."  
  
The girl smiled. "Sweet dreams... Youko Kurama." She giggled the name as she darted into her room.  
  
Chitsuko smiled as she slipped under the covers and closed her eyes. Resolving her problem had been easier than she thought...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chitsuko woke again in the middle of the night. She thought she had heard a loud crack...  
  
"Baka kokitsune..." she scolded herself as she turned over and snuggled back under the covers. "It's just your imagination."  
  
A loud crack split the air.  
  
So much for imagination.  
  
Chitsuko was up in an instant. She grabbed her katana from under her desk and tugged it free from its sheath. The sound was coming from Kurama's room...  
  
She dashed into the hallway and threw open Kurama's bedroom door. She gasped as her eyes focused on a large, circular portal, shimmering with blue light, in the center of Kurama's room.  
  
But where was Kurama?  
  
"Rose Whip!"  
  
Chitsuko turned. Kurama was fighting off three of the same type of yellow-eyed demons that Kai had summoned back in the greenhouse. With a cry Chitsuko ran to join him as more demons streamed out of the portal. Every demon that the duo cut down screeched, then disintegrated into dust.  
  
Suddenly Chitsuko fell forward, the side of her face slamming into the floor. Something was wrapped around her ankle. Raising her sword, she turned, expected to see a demon with his disgusting hand clutching her ankle.  
  
What she saw made her heart stop and her breath catch in her throat.  
  
Twined around her ankle and slowly curling up her leg was a tendril of blue light from the portal.  
  
Chitsuko tried to pull her leg away, but the tendril held tighter, sliding up her thigh and around her torso. "KURAMA!"  
  
"I'm coming, Chitsuko!" Finishing off the demons, Kurama ran to Chitsuko's aid. He raised his whip, then brought it crashing down on the vines of light, slicing them apart. The severed pieces melted as they were detached from the portal.  
  
Quickly Kurama helped Chitsuko scramble away from the portal. He didn't notice the new tendrils reaching out of the portal before it was too late.  
  
"NO!" Chitsuko frantically slashed at the light tendrils that now snaked around Kurama's body. The youko himself fought to pull them off, but, like in Chitsuko's dream, the more he struggled, the more they tightened.  
  
The portal began to close as the tendrils drew Kurama closer and closer to its shimmering blue depths. Kurama lashed out with his whip, cutting what tendrils he could, all the while new ones sprouting from the pool of light.   
  
Chitsuko, desperate, raised her sword above her head. Golden fire engulfed the katana as she yelled, "SOUL BLADE!" In one swift movement, she brought the sword down on the tendrils, cutting every one off from Kurama and burning them with her golden fire.  
  
The portal burst in a shower of blue light, Chitsuko's golden flames following the tendrils back into its depths. In an instant it was gone, closed again by the myterious force that had opened it in the first place.  
  
Chitsuko's katana returned to normal, and she sank to the floor next to Kurama. Both were panting heavily and dirt-streaked from their contact with the demons. Chitsuko held up her blade. It was dripping with black blood and blue from the melted light tendrils. She dropped in on the floor beside her.  
  
Kurama's eyes locked on Chitsuko. His voice was low when he spoke. "Now the plot thickens..." 


	20. Chapter 19 Impatience

Chapter 19: Impatience  
  
The golden-haired girl slapped her hand down on the orange-haired boy's desk, her eyes narrowed. "What is the Pythagoreon Theorem?"   
  
The boy hastily sputtered a reply, caught up in the excitement of the moment. "That's easy! One leg of a triangle squared plus the other leg of a triangle squared equals the hypotenuse squared."  
  
"Good!" Chitsuko rewarded Kuwabara with a smile. "Now how do you find the measure of an individual angle of a polygon?"  
  
Leaning against Kuwabara's closed bedroom door, Shizuru listened in on the two's study session. She shook her head, a small smile on her face as she pulled her cigarette from her lips and blew out the smoke. Her baby brother was so determined to bring up his grades that he had broken down and actually allowed someone to help him study. Originally he had thought of asking Keiko, but, seeing how strict she was with Yusuke, had thought twice. Chitsuko had offered to be his own private tutor whenever he needed her, and Kuwabara had gratefully accepted the offer... at least, for now.  
  
Shizuru made her way into the living room, dropping in front of the television next to Botan and Keiko.  
  
"Are they still studying?" Keiko asked before taking a sip of tea from the mug she held.  
  
"Uh huh." Shizuru nodded, stretching her legs out on the floor.  
  
"But they've been in there for HOURS!" moaned Botan.  
  
"You should be familiar with my baby brother's determination by now," Shizuru retorted calmly, blowing out wisps of smoke as she spoke.  
  
"But how can she think of studying at a time like this?" Botan said to no one in particular, sighing as she fell back onto the floor.  
  
"What do you mean?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I mean, how can she take the time to study when her and her lover's lives are in danger!" Botan made a face. "Demon hunters everywhere, danger around every corner... How can she be so CALM?"  
  
"Her...lover?" Keiko took another sip of tea and looked at Botan questioningly.  
  
"It's obvious." Shizuru removed the cigarette from her mouth and looked Keiko in the eye. "The redhead."  
  
"You mean Kurama?" Keiko smiled slightly. "You mean they're finally a couple?"  
  
"Well... not exactly..."  
  
Keiko's soft brown eyes widened. "You mean they haven't told each other how they feel yet?"  
  
Botan shook her head. "I wish they would hurry up, though... The suspense is killing me!" The ferrygirl tugged on her own ponytail for emphasis.  
  
Shizuru chuckled. "They'll get it right... eventually..." Suddenly Kuwabara's sister sat up, her head cocked thoughtfully to one side. "Speaking of Prince Charming..."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
A cat-like grin spread across Botan's face and she jumped up to answer it, promptly tripping over Shizuru's outstretched leg. She fell forward and hit the floor with a thud.  
  
"Shizuruuuu..."  
  
A sweatdrop rolled down Shizuru's temple. "Let me get it..." Pulling herself to her feet, she made her way over to the front door and slid it open. "Kurama, I never would have guessed."  
  
"Very funny, Shizuru..." the fox said with a smile as he stepped inside, nodding a greeting to Keiko and the ferrygirl sprawled on the floor.  
  
"You're here to pick up Chitsuko, right?" the older Kuwabara sibling asked.  
  
"Yes. Is she still studying with Kuwabara?"  
  
Shizuru motioned down the hallway. "Come see for yourself."  
  
The two walked silently down the hallway. Shizuru slid her little brother's door open just enough so that the two could peek inside.  
  
"What's the Quadratic Formula?"  
  
"The... uh... What?" Kuwabara asked, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Smiling, Chitsuko sighed. "The Quadratic Formula is simple. It can be only described in terms of 'x'. So one 'x' equals negative 'b' plus or minus the square root of the quantity 'b' squared minus four times 'a' times 'c', all of which is divided by 'a' times two. It is used to solve quadratic equations, in which the first number is 'a', or the number of times you have 'x' squared, 'b' is the second number, or the number of times you have just 'x', and the third number is 'c', a regular number which is not multiplied by 'x'. Did you get all that?"  
  
Kuwabara was silent as he stared at Chitsuko, blinking rapidly.  
  
With a laugh Kurama slid the door open the rest of the way and entered Kuwabara's room. "It's really quite simple, Kuwabara..."  
  
A blush rose in Chitsuko's cheeks. "Kurama! How long have you been here?"  
  
"Long enough," Shizuru muttered, her eyes darting back and forth between the two fox spirits. "How's it going, bro?"  
  
"Oh, pretty good, Shizuru..." Kuwabara said with a yawn as he closed his math textbook. "She works me harder than Keiko works Urameshi..."  
  
"I don't think anything can compare to what those two put each other through..." Kurama chuckled. He nodded towards Chitsuko. "It's dark. We should be getting home. Shiori will worry."  
  
Chitsuko nodded, picking up her own mathbook and slipping it into her book bag. With a yawn she bid Kuwabara goodnight and exited his room.  
  
After saying good-bye to Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru, Chitsuko and Kurama left for home. Shizuru lingered in the doorway and watched them walk down the sidewalk together, a small smile on her face.  
  
Something small and cold touched Chitsuko's cheek. She look up just as a flurry of snowflakes came tumbling down from a dark sky full of clouds. She stuck out her tongue in hopes of tasting the cool, sweet flakes.  
  
Kurama chuckled and let his own eyes wander over the falling snow, holding out his hand to catch them as they fell. Each one settled on his palm for just a moment, then quickly melted into a tiny puddle of water. He smiled sadly. Each snowflake was unique, so delicate and beautiful. Yet the life span for such a pretty thing was so agonizingly brief.  
  
He turned his emerald gaze to the girl walking beside him, praying to anyone who would listen to keep her from suffering the same fate...  
  
* * * * *  
  
The youko hunter Kai braced himself against the large white doors. He leaned his forehead against the cool marble, his crimson eyes focusing on its smooth surface. His voice came out as a whimper. "Zoutarou-sempai will surely kill me..."  
  
His head tilted downwards, Kai half-heartedly pushed on the marble doors. They swung open halfway, just enough to let him step through. He cringed when he saw Zoutarou before his altar, standing in waiting... for him.  
  
"I am not pleased Kai."  
  
"I know. But we did what we could..."  
  
"It wasn't good enough!" Zoutarou descended the short flight of stairs before the altar and came to stand on the mirrored floor.  
  
He looked down at his reflection. He saw himself, ink-black hair hanging in eyes clearer than crystal, terrifyingly beautiful. For an instant, the imaged flickered to that of a young man, his short-cut hair the same inky-black color, but with eyes like pale blue fire. With a low grunt Kai shook his head to clear the image from his mind. When he looked back down, the boy was gone and he himself stood in his place. A wry smile curled his lips, and he raised his gaze to Kai.  
  
"Look down at your reflection Kai."  
  
Kai did not move.  
  
"Look down at your reflection," Zoutarou ordered again, his liquid eyes narrowing slightly. The smile remained on his lips.  
  
With a heart-wrenching sigh, Kai looked down.  
  
Once again, a cloud of blackened mist stood where his reflection should be. Two shining circles of crimson, the eyes of his reflection, met his own blood-red gaze. Kai shuddered.  
  
"You act like you're afraid of it, Kai..." Zoutarou's voice was horribly calm.  
  
The demon hunter swallowed hard. "In a way..." he whispered to himself.  
  
Zoutarou laughed. The sound was like tinkling glass in Kai's ears. "It is there because it is who you are. I made you Kai."  
  
Kai's head snapped up, and for the first time he did not fear Zoutarou's gaze. "W...What?" he spluttered.  
  
Zoutarou's grin remained in place as he stepped forward towards his minion. "I made you."  
  
"But..." A thousand thoughts ran through Kai's head. It was true, he had no memory of a childhood, or anything he had done before he came to work for Zoutarou. The life of a youko hunter was all he knew. If Zoutarou really was telling the truth, it would explain everything... "But... how?"  
  
Zoutarou stopped close enough to Kai to brush his knuckles against Kai's cheek. "I used mirrors..." He motioned to the floor of the great room. "Do you know why I use mirrors, Kai?"  
  
Kai, unable to find his voice, shook his head.  
  
"It is because they are the best objects for magnifying and reflecting spirit energy." He pointed down to his own reflection in the mirror below him. "This mirror reflects your spirit, or who you really are. It collects the wavelengths of your spirit energy and forms them into a materialized physical reflection of what your spirit looks like."  
  
"But then... how did you make... me?"  
  
"To make you, I duplicated my own reflection, then gave a body and life energy to the spirit energy I collected from the copy." He looked thoughtfully at Kai. "It was really quite simple."  
  
Kai looked at his master in disbelief. He wasn't a true being. He didn't belong in Makai. Or even in Reikai, for that matter. He had no spirit of his own, no true soul... His eyes widened.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know what you are thinking, Kai..." Zoutarou murmured into Kai's ear, the older demon's fingers dragging gently down his pale cheek. "But I too know what it is like to live without a soul... The mirrors help to magnify my own power, so that I may have enough power to defend myself." Slender digits tangled themselves in Kai's ocean-blue hair. "Life is such a clever illusion, isn't it?"  
  
Kai was infuriated. He had been tricked all this time, and was too thick-headed to realize it. Raw anger boiled up inside of him. He glanced down at his body. No, not his body... He didn't have a body. He didn't have a soul...  
  
...He didn't have a life...  
  
"...Bastard."  
  
Zoutarou withdrew from his hunter's side and in one swift movement dashed his hand across Kai's face. Kai kept his head turned to the side, not wanting to let Zoutarou see the empty tears that began to form in the corners of his blood-red eyes.  
  
"I am sorry." Zoutarou's voice slid into the demon hunter's ears once more. "I thought I heard you call me a..."  
  
"...A bastard." Kai whipped his head around, hatred visible in his piercing gaze. "You heard me, you're a bastard. A weak, manipulating, heartless bastard."  
  
A deafening silence echoed throughout the throne room. Kai could hear his heart thudding in his ears. He held his breath as he waited for Zoutarou to reply.  
  
After what seemed like hours to Kai, a low, short laugh escaped from the raven-haired demon's lips. It grew in volume and length until the whole room seemed to be filled with the crashing of shattering glass. All at once those clear, liquid eyes were on Kai. Zoutarou's gaze was hard and piercing, like the tip of a knife that has been pressed to the skin, but not hard enough to draw blood.  
  
"I have become impatient with you Kai. You have not succeed in bringing Youko Kurama or Hanyou Kohana to me. I have no further need of your services..."  
  
Almost instantly Kai regretted speaking against his master. A sharp pain gripped him, twisting his worthless heart in his chest. He fell to his knees as the pain spread to his stomach, shooting down his legs and lacing up his torso until his head throbbed with the pain as well. He squirmed on the ground, crying out for mercy, tears falling freely from his tightly-shut eyes. Sweat began to pour down his face as he became sure that his short, poor excuse of a life was going to end...  
  
Then the pain was gone and he lay on his back on the cool mirrored floor, panting, his ocean blue hair plastered to his forehead.  
  
Zoutarou swiftly headed for the marble doors, his back to Kai. "I will find my own way to capture the two youko." His voice was more frigid that usual. "I find it a more painful punishment to let you live, you being nothing more than a shadow of myself. You have two days to leave this place and my sight forever." And he was gone.  
  
Kai struggled to prop himself up on his elbow as two yellow-eyed demons with distorted faces and leatherly gray skin hesitantly entered the room. Upon seeing Kai, they fled to their leader's side and helped him into a kneeling position.  
  
"Kai-sama, are you alright?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Kai raised his face to stare down the hallway. Zoutarou had disappeared into the shadows and could no longer be seen. His crimson eyes narrowed into slits and his mouth curled in a snarl.  
  
"New mission: We're going to get Kohana and Kurama ourselves... I will let you do what you want with Kurama. But Kohana... She is mine..."  
  
Kai remembered what Zoutarou had said about Kohana's blood. If what his former master had said was true, and he got ahold of the girl, he might be able to repay Zoutarou for giving him such a wonderful "life"...  
  
"But, Kai-sama..."  
  
"Just... do it... 


	21. Chapter 20 Innocence

Chapter 20: Innocence  
  
The sun hung low in the sky. The horizon was already aflame with the dazzling colors of sunset; red, orange, yellow, and even purple and pink danced across the sky as night prepared to take the world. There was not a cloud to be seen in the cold winter sky, and already stars had begun to dot the sky like glittering gems nestled in dark velvet.  
  
In the Minamino residence, a small party was drawing to a close. Kuwabara and Shizuru said their good-byes and left as Kurama and Yusuke finished a short coversation about the demon hunters. Keiko, Botan, and Chitsuko finished cleaning up the remains of ice cream sundaes left in the kitchen, while Hiei sat alone, perched on the windowsill in deep thought.  
  
The Jaganshi gazed up into the darkening sky. It had been two days since they had last had contact with the youko hunters, and the strange peace, no matter how brief it was, seemed odd, almost dangerous. Crossing his arms over his chest, he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the windowpane, his forehead resting on the smooth glass. He looked down at the snow-covered ground. Spring was only two months away. He would miss the nippy, cold feeling he got when he stepped out into a winter day, but in a way he was almost glad that warmth would be coming soon.  
  
His thoughts turned to Kurama and Chitsuko's story about the tentacles of light. How they tried to drag them into the portal. How they not only went for Chitsuko... but for Kurama as well. It was clear that now both foxes were in danger, and that the capture of either one would surely be followed by the ensnaring of the other.  
  
He closed his eyes. "Hn."  
  
He heard laughing, then the sound of a door sliding closed. Light footsteps announced the presence of someone in the room with him.  
  
"They're all gone now, Hiei."  
  
Hiei lifted his head and opened his eyes to stare at Kurama. He felt the gaze of those emerald eyes wash over him, and he smiled slightly. "Finally."  
  
The redhead returned the smile and came to stand in front of the window where Hiei sat. He slipped his hands into the pockets of his khakis and looked up at sky, much in the same manor as Hiei had before. "This peace... It unnerves me..."  
  
"You don't know the half of it fox..." Hiei let his gaze return to the snow outside.  
  
Kurama glanced sideways at the little youkai. "Are you worried about us, Hiei?"  
  
Yes. "Us." Not "her." "Us." Them.  
  
"Why should I be worried?" was his false answer. "You two are perfectly capable of taking care of yourselves... and each other..."  
  
The afterthought was out before Hiei could even think about what he was saying. Suddenly realizing his mistake, he looked up at Kurama.  
  
Those ivy-green eyes met his. Hiei sat, transfixed by that look. The youko's face betrayed no emotion, but a glint in his eyes let the Jaganshi know that he was thinking those words over, probing them, discovering the secret meaning behind them.  
  
When Kurama spoke, his voice was soft, a tone of what Hiei identified as regret woven in. "Hiei..."  
  
"There is no need to explain anything, fox." Hiei kept his ruby eyes fixed on the ground. "I only wish to protect her. You wish to love her."  
  
Kurama didn't move or flinch. "I don't believe you Hiei."  
  
Hiei shot a hard glance at Kurama, his teeth clenched. "Baka kitsune. What do you know?"  
  
"Plenty." Kurama set himself down on the sill next to Hiei. The youkai's stare followed the fox's movements. "Hiei, I know you care for her. But what I think is that you feel towards her like you feel towards Yukina."  
  
"Yukina..." Hiei's voice trailed off as he spoke his sister's name. He dropped his gaze, pretending to be interested in his boots.  
  
Kurama smiled tenderly at the youkai. "You do wish to protect her, but you wish to care for her, and be there for her. You have become quite attached to her, Hiei..." The redhead drew one leg against his chest and rested his chin thoughtfully on his knee. "I never thought I'd see the day when you would open you heart to someone other than me or Yukina."  
  
"Well don't get used to it," Hiei half-snarled as he slid off the windowsill onto the floor. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he walked towards the kitchen. "I'm going to go see if there's any sweet snow left." He paused in the doorway to look back at Kurama. "You tell no one of this conversation."  
  
Kurama winked. "Agreed."  
  
Chitsuko was finishing drying the dishes when Hiei entered the kitchen. After glancing around, he located a forgotten container of ice cream sitting on the counter. Taking a spoon from a drawer he plopped down on the kitchen table and began to dig into the carton.  
  
The little fox laughed. "You ate five bowls tonight. How can you still be hungry?"  
  
Hiei just looked at her, blank-faced, then continued to eat the ice cream.  
  
Kurama came to lean on the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. "Does Hiei need a reason for anything."  
  
"Baka kitsune..." Hiei said once more through a mouthful of chocolate ice cream.  
  
A sweet, deadly innocent smile curled Chitsuko's lips and she opened the refridgerator, reaching for something. "You know, Hiei, you should put something on that..." She drew out something and immediately hid it behind her back as she began to take slow steps towards Hiei. "How about some... whipped cream?"  
  
In an instant, Hiei was covered in the sweet whipped topping. He cried out and dropped his spoon and ice cream on the table as he frantically wiped the cream from his eyes.  
  
His vision cleared, he looked over at the Kurama in the doorway. The redhead stood there, his emerald eyes wide with shock, his hand over his mouth in surprise. It was painfully obvious to Hiei that underneath that hand, the kitsune hid a smile.  
  
Hiei ran his fingers through his hair, only to discover that the stuff was caught there as well. Trailing his fingers down his face, he realized that he wore a mask of it, the sweet cream making his skin feel sticky.  
  
The youkai looked over at Chitsuko. She stood in a fighting stance, holding the whipped cream can out in front of her the way Yusuke held his Spirit Gun, her index finger still poised on the nozzle. A wicked grin was on her face.  
  
Calmly, Hiei closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Very funny, kokitsune..."  
  
Before Chitsuko could reply, she felt something cold and sweet-smelling touch her skin. It took her a moment to realize that Hiei had grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce from the refrigerator and sprayed her with it, all at the amazing speed he was famous for. She raised her hand to shield her face, but the sugary syrup still managed to splash her cheeks and mouth.  
  
Hiei finally stopped and took a step back to marvel at the girl, now covered in melted chocolate. "Hn." He smiled slightly as he stepped forward and dragged his finger over Chitsuko's cheek. He brought the digit to his mouth and licked off the chocolate that had collected there.  
  
"Hiei! Chitsuko!" Kurama exclaimed with a laugh as he stepped into the center of the kitchen. "Shiori won't be too happy if she finds a chocolate-covered kitchen when she comes home..."  
  
The kokitsune and the youkai only needed a quick glance before they came to their silent agreement.  
  
Kurama was on the floor and splattered with chocolate syrup and whipped cream before he could chide them further.  
  
Kurama let his youko instinct take over as he wrestled the whipped cream can from Chitsuko. A second later Hiei was further covered and the stuff now trailed down Chitsuko's torso. Chitsuko playfully tackled Hiei, attaching herself to his back. As Kurama pulled himself up on his elbows, Hiei dropped the bottle of chocolate sauce while he tried to throw Chitsuko off.  
  
The little fox licked his cheek lightly. "You taste good, Jaganshi," she giggled.  
  
That was enough intimacy for Hiei. In one quick movement Chitsuko was on the floor beside Kurama, laughing, a pattern of chocolate across her chest.  
  
Kurama took this opportunity to reach out, his fingers running over Chitsuko's sides. Chitsuko began to laugh harder, her face turning pink under all the chocolate and cream. The girl reached out to grab Kurama's shoulders in an attempt to push him off.  
  
Hiei smiled to himself and stood up, replacing the whipped cream and chocolate sauce back in the refridgerator. He sat down on the table top and crossed his legs, watching the two foxes play.  
  
"Stop! Please! Kurama!" the golden-haired youko cried out as Kurama moved one hand to her shoulder, pinning her in place below him. The redhead laughed and removed his remaining hand from Chitsuko's side, moving it to prop himself up on one elbow as he hovered above the girl.  
  
Chitsuko smiled up at Kurama. He sighed. She looked so innocent. With another chuckle he leaned down and licked some of the mess off of Chitsuko's cheek.  
  
The pink in her face turned red and Chitsuko's eyes widened. She gripped Kurama's shoulders tighter. This was the first contact of any sort besides hugging that the two had ever shared. She shivered pleasurably and closed her eyes, allowing Kurama to clean off her cheek with his tongue.  
  
Kurama pulled back and smiled down at her. She really was innocent... And when the demon hunters discovered her, her innocence shattered to pieces. Her life was falling apart around her, and he and the others were all she had. Her first family in Makai had been killed by demon hunters, and now her Ningenkai family had been killed by hunters as well. Her entire existence was on the line now, and he felt that the heaviest burden lay on his shoulders.  
  
It was because of the promise. The promise he made to Misao before she was killed...  
  
Then he rememberd her words to him that day, when she spoke to him of love:  
  
"It's not that I have to love her. I want to..."  
  
And that is exactly what he wanted to do.  
  
"Hn."  
  
The two kitsune turned their faces to look at Hiei, who was still perched on the table. He wore his usual set expression. "If you two are going to get physical I'd prefer if you did it after I left."  
  
"Hiei!" Chitsuko sat up quickly as Kurama moved off of her. The two sat next to each other on the chocolate-drenched floor, blushing furiously.  
  
Hiei smiled slightly. "I'm going to clean up, if you don't mind," Hiei said as he stood up and made his way out of the kitchen. "And Chitsuko..." He looked back at the girl. "I think I can clean myself this time." And with that he fled upstairs to the bathroom.  
  
Chitsuko's blush deepened while Kurama stifled a giggle.   
* * * * *  
  
Once they had cleaned themselves and the kitchen, it was obvious that they were truly exhausted from their day of partying. They stood in Kurama's room, a fine tension filling the air.  
  
"Well...goodnight, Chitsuko. Kurama." Hiei nodded to them both, then took his place on the windowsill. He folded his hands in his lap and let his head tilt forward on his chest, his eyes closed. He silently listened as the two foxes bid goodnight to each other.  
  
"Goodnight, Chitsuko." Kurama smiled and sat on the edge of his bed, gazing thoughtfully at the girl in front of him.  
  
Chitsuko toyed with the hem of her nightdress. "You too, Kurama. Goodnight..." She moved to leave.  
  
She didn't get very far. A sharp crack filled the air, and the room was flooded with pulsing blue light. She whirled around just in time to see a thick tentacle of light burst forth from a newly-created portal. The tentacle struck her chest like a whip, slashing open her flesh and drawing blood. She fell to her knees, her hands pressed to her wound.  
  
Kurama jumped to his feet and stood in front of Chitsuko. He reached back into his hair for his rose, then cried out as his wrists were bound by two more whips of light. Another wrapped around his ankles, binding him and dragging him to the floor.  
  
By now Hiei was up, slashing at the tentacles with his katana. He cut the ones binding Kurama, but with each one he cut, ten more shot from the portal. Unable to follow their movements, he began swinging his sword rapidly in hopes of striking something.  
  
Chitsuko tugged desperately at the tentacles binding Kurama. With a cry of horror she realized they were dragging him towards the portal. She wrapped her arms around the struggling Kurama's waist and vainly tried to pull him back. Quickly more tentacles shot out and bound her to Kurama, the two foxes struggling to break free of their bonds.  
  
The tentacles dragged them along the floor, inching closer to the portal. Kurama slid an arm around Chitsuko, bracing her against him, the two still tangled in the glowing blue vines. He couldn't let anything happen to her. Not now... Not ever.  
  
Hiei, seeing that his skills were of no use, reached out to Chitsuko and Kurama. With his free arm Kurama reached out to Hiei. The Jaganshi took it, and began to pull. The tentacles gave one last strong tug.  
  
Hiei jerked forward and tumbled into the portal, the bound Chitsuko and Kurama falling in after him with a cry. The circle of blue light closed behind them with a deafening crack as the air in Kurama's now empty room moved back into place. 


	22. Chapter 21 Physical Torture, Spiritual ...

This one's a doozy. O.o It took me three hours to write! It's a bit violent... and physical... so please, read maturly.  
  
Enjoy. =^^=  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 21: Physical Torture, Spiritual Pain  
  
He was falling. They were all falling.  
  
Through half-lidded eyes Kurama watched the three of them tumble in a downward spiral, the glitter of the portal's blue light dancing over their bare skin. The tentacles around him had loosened just enough to let Chitsuko fall separate from him. She was not too far from him, falling unconcious through the tunnel of blue light. Her face was pale, and the wound on her chest continued to bleed with no signs of lessening. Kurama reached out to her, only to have the tentacles twined around her body pull her farther away from him. He cried out and struggled against his own bonds, only to have them squeeze tighter.  
  
His green eyes sought out Hiei. He was below Kurama, also in what seemed to be a state of unconciousness. The youkai had a serene expression on his face, and the blue vines of light flowed loosely around him, as though they were afraid to touch him. But they restrained him nontheless as the three plummeted downwards head-first.  
  
Kurama reached out to Chitsuko one more time, straining his arm until he felt it would pop out of its socket. And once again the tentacles dragged her away from him.  
  
The lights of the portal had a hypnotic effect on the kitsune. Against his will, his eyes slid shut, and a drowsy kind of slumber overtook him as he continued to fall.  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Hiei woke up, the first thing he noticed was that his katana was gone. His cheek was pressed against cold stone. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was enveloped in complete darkness.  
  
Pulling himself up on his knees, Hiei allowed his eyes to adjust to the lack of light before his whispered, "Kurama? Chitsuko?"  
  
There was a low moan somewhere to his right. He crawled on his hands and knees until his arm brushed against something soft.  
  
Kurama's hair.  
  
Moving his hand over the mass of red tresses, Hiei's fingertips roamed over the kitsune's form until they touched something wet.  
  
Kurama's blood.  
  
Hiei growled low in his throat and gently rolled the kitsune onto his back. Kurama's eyes were half-open and distant as they stared upwards into darkness. Hiei brushed red bangs off of a forehead covered in sweat.  
  
"I couldn't reach her, Hiei..." The fox's normally smooth voice came out as a cracked whisper.  
  
"It's alright, Kurama." The Jaganshi helped the youko into a sitting position. "We'll find her..."  
  
A thud followed by a wail echoed through the darkness. Short, harsh whimpers came floating to the two demons' ears.  
  
"That must be her..." Hiei whispered.  
  
Hiei helped Kurama along as the two crawled towards the sound. Hiei cursed as his head hit a wall of stone. At least now he knew that they were in a closed chamber. How big, he wasn't sure. Then he had an idea.  
  
Kurama heard the rustle of fabric before a soft strip of material touched the back of his hand. A bright glow pierced the darkness as Hiei's Jagan began to radiate light.  
  
"Hiei, are you sure that's wise?" the fox questioned.  
  
"It will serve it's purpose," was the reply as the Jagan blinked in and out of Kurama's view. Hiei was moving about, inspected the room in which they were held captive.  
  
"It's not very big. Sort of like a dungeon. There's a door over there..." He pointed off to their left. "...Where Chitsuko is."  
  
The two resumed their crawling, Hiei's Jagan glowing like a flickering lantern. Kurama touched the wound along his collarbone and winced. If his small wound hurt this much, Chitsuko's lasserations must feel much, much worse...  
  
At last Hiei's outstretched hand touched the girl. Seeing the glowing Jagan on his forehead, she did not recoil. Hiei felt her hand run blindly up his arm.  
  
"Hiei?"  
  
"We're here, Chitsuko." Hiei moved foreward to inspect the girl's wounds, his hand running lightly over her chest. Chitsuko shivered with pain at his touch, but remained still, allowing him to examine her. When he pulled his hand back, it was covered in blood.  
  
"The wound is pretty bad..." Hiei said as Kurama came to kneel beside him. Ripping at the hem of his cloak, he tore two long strips of black fabric free from the material. These he wrapped tightly around Chitsuko's chest, applying as much pressure as he could but not so much as to make the girl uncomfortable. When he was done, he tied it in a secure knot on the girl's back.  
  
Hiei sat back to admire his work. "You should be fine... for now..."  
  
Chitsuko pressed her hand gently against the black makeshift bandages. "I'm scared."  
  
Hiei felt Kurama's body shift. He was shocked when he heard the kitsune speak.  
  
"So am I, Kohana... So am I..."  
  
He had called her by her demon name.  
  
And Hiei understood. Kurama was afraid of losing her.  
  
Chitsuko leaned into Kurama's embrace as he gently stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort her. She took a shaky breath before she spoke again. "Hiei, can you get out of here?"  
  
The wording of her question confused Hiei. He stared at her for a moment, then asked, "What do you mean 'get out of here'?"  
  
"I mean, can you escape?" Chitsuko's voice was small and quiet. "You're faster than either of us. You're faster than the demon hunters... If you can get out of here, if you can escape..."  
  
"...Then you can go notify the others," Kurama finished for her. "There has to be a Ningenkai gate somewhere around here. If you can just find it and get to Yusuke, the others can provide reinforcements in case..." Kurama's voice trailed off. He didn't even want to finish the sentence, let alone the thought.  
  
There was a long silence between the three. The Jagan's glow pulsed quietly, indicating that its possessor was thinking. The youkai reached out, his fingers moving over the stone door before him.  
  
Then he sighed. "Alright. I will do it."  
  
"Hiei... " Chitsuko slid out of Kurama's hold and came to kneel before Hiei. Taking his face tenderly in her hands, she gently pulled his head foreward enough to brush a kiss against his Jagan.  
  
Hiei was grateful to the blackness around them for hiding the color that blossomed in his cheeks. As Chitsuko released his face, his ruby-red eyes pierced the darkness to met her own stormy hues. She looked sad.  
  
"Please... Be careful..."  
  
This girl was terribly affectionate. If she had been a ningen, he would have been sick. If she had been a demon, he would have been disgusted. But she was both, and it surprised him that somehow, deep inside of his little youkai heart, he didn't really mind.  
  
The Jaganshi bowed his head in a nod. "I will."  
  
Hiei stood up, motioning for Kurama and Chitsuko to move back. The Jagan on his forehead took on a fiercer glow, creating threatening shadows around the youkai's eyes. He held his hands out in front of him as a ball of violet and black spirit energy began to form in his palms. His renegade spirit energy darted throughout the room like a hurricane torrent.  
  
The peace was over, they had left the eye of the storm.  
  
Now the true danger had begun.  
  
With a yell Hiei sent his spirit energy careening towards the door. The sphere collided with the stone in an explosion that was strong enough to send both Kurama and Chitsuko sprawling backwards. The youkai had blasted the door free, and now a gaping hole was in its place.  
  
Hiei turned back one last time to look at Chitsuko and Kurama, his blood-red eyes glittering under the glow of his Jagan, his black hair touseled from the air vibrations caused by his attack. Then without a word his vanished, his form dashing down the hallway in search of a way to escape.  
  
Kurama knew this was perhaps their only chance to make it out on their own. Grabbing Chitsuko's hand, he pulled her up and lead her to the hole in the wall. Looking out, he saw that they were in a short hallway, the walls made of the same stone as their prison.  
  
"The coast is clear. Come on."  
  
Both foxes ran down the hallway to their left. At the end of it they found themselves in another stone hallway, this one longer than the first. At the end, a spiral stone staircase lead upwards and out of the maze of stone cels. It reminded Kurama faintly of Maze Castle.  
  
"This way!" Kurama lead the way down the corridor towards the stairs, Chitsuko close behind him.  
  
Without warning, a flood of demons streamed into the long corridor from the surrounding hallways. All of them sported the familiar yellow eyes of the demons in Kai's gang.  
  
Kurama reached back into his hair, pulling out his rose. In the blink of an eye it had shaped itself into his Rose Whip, and in the next second it was slicing through the demons as though they were made of soft clay. As they had before, each demon disintegrated once it was killed.   
  
Chitsuko panicked. She had no weapon. All she could do was dodge the demon hunters as they ran at her, praying Kurama was behind her to kill them after their first lunge.  
  
One demon ran at Chitsuko, brandishing a long sword in his hands. With a shock the girl realized that the weapon the disgusting creature gripped was Hiei's katana.  
  
"Kurama!" she called over the din of the shrieking demons. "That one's got Hiei's sword!"  
  
"I know, I saw it," the redhead replied as he cut down several more demons. "My hands are a bit full, use this!" He held out his hand to Chitsuko. Nestled in his palm lay a small seed.  
  
Knowing exactly what he wanted her to do, Chitsuko snatched the seed from Kurama and gripped it tightly in her hands. The demon with Hiei's sword ran towards her, screaming madly. Chitsuko sprang into the air, doing a somersault over the demon's head. In mid-air, she threw the seed down at the floor, where it embedded itself in the rock. As she landed swiftly on the ground again, she straightened up, aligning her mind and spirit energy with Kurama's.  
  
The two shouted in unison, "Die!"  
  
The Death Plant seed took root in the rock, its growth shooting everywhere. Any demon that came in contact with it became impailed on the growing plant, pinned against the walls, ceiling and floor, skewered on its roots and stems. Vines wrapped around and strangled their victims, causing their weapons to clatter to the floor. The growing plant was careful to move around Kurama and Chitsuko, causing them no harm.  
  
Within minutes the long stone corridor was covered in vegetation, all stemming from the Death Plant seed. Flowers of lavender, purple, and pink had sprung up everywhere, clustered around the dead bodies of the lower-class demons.  
  
Chitsuko stepped through the foliage to the demon that still held Hiei's katana, even in death, and plucked it from his grasp. "I will be taking that, thank you."  
  
Kurama came to her side and smiled. "We'd best not dawdle here. They will find out our whereabouts soon enough."  
  
Chitsuko nodded, and the two continued their race for freedom. They sprinted up the stairs, panting, both now drenched in the black blood of the demons they slaughtered. Kurama still held his Rose Whip, and Chitsuko now wielded Hiei's katana.  
  
The stairs seemed endless. When they were almost at the top, Chitsuko stumbled and fell, scratching her left side badly on the edges of the stone steps. Kurama bent down, pulling her to her feet and running his fingers over her new wounds.  
  
"I'm a terrible protector..." he muttered to himself.  
  
Chitsuko heard him. "No you're not. I think you're perfect..."  
  
They both knew this was not the time nor the place for a romantic moment. They dashed up the remaining steps, only to be ensnared in another set of light tentacles.  
  
The tenactles were too quick for both of them, giving neither one time to use their weapon. Chitsuko dropped the sword with a clang and Kurama's Whip morphed back into a rose. The flower fluttered from his hand and fell to the floor, where a black boot crushed it to pieces.  
  
Kurama and Chitsuko both stared at Kai the youko hunter, who had a sickly satisfied grin on his face.  
  
"You...!" Kurama struggled against his bonds. They tightened, causing him to lose his balance and fall over. He fell face-forward onto the shiny floor, his blood now staining the white marble.  
  
"Kurama!" the girl sobbed as she struggled against the light tentacles. She fell to her knees, tears forming in the corners of her blue-gray eyes. "KURAMA!"  
  
"Now, now, little one, you needn't cry..." Kai pulled Chitsuko to her feet, pressing her against the marble wall. It was then that she noticed that the walls of the corridor were covered with floor-to-ceiling mirrors, glinting in the dim light.  
  
Kai slid his hand roughly over the bandages on her chest, causing the girl to squeak in protest. "Quiet." Kai dragged his nails harshly down the girl's cheek, opening up four new shallow scratches. Chitsuko bit her lip to keep from screaming again.  
  
"Oh dear, now I've soiled your pretty face..." Kai leaned in and ran his tongue over the fresh cuts.  
  
Chitsuko screamed at his unwanted touch.  
  
Kurama rolled over onto his back, still struggling with the tentacles wrapped around his form. "Leave her alone!"  
  
Kai whirled on Kurama. "Silence!" The youko hunter kicked the fox in the side, causing the one of the floor to grunt with pain.  
  
"KURAMA!" Chitsuko screeched as she aroused her spirit energy for an attack.  
  
Just as her spirit energy had begun to boil, a dull shock ran through her entire being. Her spirit energy dwindled away from use, retreating back into her body. It was the same shock she had felt in her dream, and she felt its electric-like zap all the way down to her soul.  
  
"Kai..."  
  
The voice was like tinkling glass. Chitsuko, Kurama, and Kai all turned to look at the tall raven-haired demon who was now standing in the middle of the hallway. He wore a black sleeveless tunic over a white long sleeved shirt and pants. But what the foxes noticed first about him was his eyes; they were clear, colorless,with nothing but a small black dot for a pupil.  
  
"Zoutarou..." Kai said, surprised.  
  
"IT'S YOU!" Chitsuko yelled at the raven-haired demon. "YOU! You were in my dream! You tried to kill me! IT WAS YOU!"  
  
Kurama stared wide-eyed at the girl, worried. He had never seen her this hysterical. All the while he struggled frantically against his bonds, hoping to free himself and rescue Chitsuko.  
  
Zoutarou smiled wryly. "It is nice to know that I am in somebody's dreams..." His colorless eyes were turned on Kai now. "What have you done?"  
  
"None of your concern." Kai narrowed his scarlet eyes at his ex-master.  
  
Kurama and Chitsuko couldn't believe their eyes. So this was the demon behind the youko hunters' actions. He was the one that wanted Chitsuko and Kurama...  
  
...But why?  
  
"You disobeyed me Kai," Zoutarou said calmly.  
  
"I did not disobey you. You let me go. I did this on my own... for myself."  
  
Zoutarou chuckled. "You do not think that you will gain the rights to this girl's blood, Kai?"  
  
So that was it. Why they wanted Chitsuko so badly. They were after her blood...  
  
Hiei was right.  
  
The raven-haired demon sighed. "Go to your quarters Kai. It looks as though I will be needing you afterall."  
  
Kai bowed hesitantly, then retreated down the hallway.  
  
"And as for you..." Zoutarou advanced on Chitsuko, where she was still pressed against the mirrored wall. He ran his finger over Chitsuko's blood-stained cheek, then brought it to his mouth. He licked his lips before moving close enough to Chitsuko to lick her bleeding cheek clean.  
  
Anger surfaced through Chitsuko's horror and disgust. "Why does everyone like licking me so damn much?!" she cried.  
  
Zoutarou laughed, a sound that reminded the girl and Kurama of shattering glass. "Aren't you a cute one..." He trailed his hand down her neck and collarbone, stopping on the bandages over her chest.  
  
Kurama could only look on in horror as Zoutarou pressed his mouth against Chitsuko's, stealing a fiery kiss. Chitsuko snarled and bit down on his tongue as she felt it probing her mouth. With a gasp the clear-eyed demon recoiled, his hand flying to sooth his abused muscle.  
  
Chitsuko spat his blood back in his face, her eyes shining like hot blue fire.  
  
Zoutarou came at her again, this time pressing his lips hard against hers. She felt the bonds of light around her tighten, pinning her arms and legs to the wall so she couldn't move. She cried in protest against his mouth as he ripped open the bandages across her chest. His hands roamed down her sides, searching for any other open wounds. She struggled to lift her leg and kick him away, but it was no use.  
  
Zoutarou pulled back, eyeing the wound hungrily. Chitsuko was panting now, her cheeks red with blood smeared across her mouth from the unwanted kiss.  
  
"Get away from her!" Kurama cried, struggling to his knees. "Why are you doing this to her?"  
  
Zoutarou chuckled, briefly glancing at Kurama with his terrible liquid eyes, his hands now cupping Chitsuko's pale face. "I want you to see this, Youko Kurama. I want you to suffer like you made me suffer. You took something precious from me... and now I'm going to take something precious from you..."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" the redhead cried. It was true. He had never seen this demon before, never even heard his name. What could he possibly be talking about...?  
  
"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Youko!" Zoutarou screeched, his liquid eyes locking on the fox. "You took away my one chance to redeem myself, my one chance of freedom... and now I'm doomed to wander this damn world forever!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kurama replied, genuinely confused. In the back of his mind he began to formulate a plan of rescue, buying time with his confusion.  
  
"You have the nerve, to pretend like you don't know..." the raven-haired demon snarled, turning to Kurama and dropping his hands from Chitsuko's face. "Five hundred years ago you stole my soul!"  
  
Chitsuko gasped. Kurama stared, mouth agape, at Zoutarou.  
  
"I've never met you before in my life..."  
  
"Then you're an idiot! Stupid theif!" Zoutarou gestured with his hand, and suddenly Kurama was writhing on the floor in pain.  
  
"NO! DON'T HURT HIM!" Fat tears rolled down Chitsuko's face. "Do what you want to me, just don't hurt him!" she sobbed.  
  
The pain within Kurama ceased, and he rolled onto his side to look at Chitsuko. He met her eyes, filled with fear and pain. She took in a shaky breath, her eyes focused on Kurama.  
  
"Please..." she whispered. "Don't hurt him..."  
  
"As you wish..." Zoutarou said quietly. Then his mouth descended on Chitsuko's open wound.  
  
Chitsuko cried out and pressed herself backwards against the wall, desperately trying to inch away from Zoutarou's touch. His hands clamped down her sides, aiding the light bonds in holding her in place. The raven-haired demon eagerly lapped up her blood, sliding his tongue along the length of the wound until he had licked her chest clean.  
  
Finally he pulled back, a grin of satisfaction on his terrible face.  
  
Chitsuko hung her head and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt defiled, violated. Not only had she been touched by someone in a way she didn't want them too, she had lost some of her blood in the sickest way possible to this horrid, cruel person... all in front of Kurama. If it had been any other way, she would not have felt as terrible as she did now. But being powerless, unable to prevent this man from having his way with her in front of the one she truly wanted to be with... It shattered her heart to pieces.  
  
Kurama was disgusted with the smug look on Zoutarou's face. He couldn't take it any longer. He struggled against his bonds in a final attempt to break free, and this time he succeeded. His bonds shattered, melting away onto the marble floor, and he sprang towards Zoutarou.  
  
The raven-haired demon whirled on Kurama, sending a blast of white spirit energy at the redhead. Kurama staggered backwards, holding his hands out behind him to brace himself against the mirrored wall.  
  
Instead, he stumbled back, falling through the mirrored surface and into its depths behind him. He scrambled to his feet and lunged forward, slamming into the glass frame in which he now saw the hallway where Chitsuko was bound, Zoutarou standing over her, grinning wickedly.  
  
Kurama pounded his fists against the glass. "Chitsuko!" he yelled. "CHITSUKO!"  
  
The bindings around Chitsuko's legs dropped away, those around her wrists tieing her arms together behind her as she fell forward away from the wall. Zoutarou caught her and stood her up straight, his nails digging into her shoulders.  
  
"Come, Kohana..." Zoutarou said, his voice terribly calm and smooth. "There is work to be done..."  
  
"Kurama!" she cried out, raising her face to the mirror where the redhead was held captive. "Kurama!"  
  
"Chitsuko!" he called back, his hands pressed against the glass.  
  
Chitsuko locked her stormy eyes on his, tears streaming down her face as Zoutarou dragged her away, still bound in the tentacles of blue light.   
  
"KURAMA!"  
  
A door slammed farther down the corridor, and she was gone. Kurama leaned his forehead against his glass cage and stared at the floor, fighting to keep tears of his own at bay.  
  
"Kohana..." 


	23. Chapter 22 From Peril Into Peril

Two more chapters to go! I hope you all like where this is going. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with me this far! I assure you, you won't be disappointed. =^^=  
  
And now, for the prelude to the final battle of Kokitsune.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 22: From Peril Into Peril  
  
"I don't understand it! Where could they have gone?" Yusuke kicked the side of Kurama's empty bed in frustration.  
  
"Kurama would have at least told us something..." Botan said as she made her way to the bedroom window. Leaning her arms on the sill, she looked out into the clear morning sky. It was almost unreal to her, seeing the world still turning while two of her best friends were missing.  
  
"What if those demon hunters came and got them in the night!" Kuwabara exclaimed, his eyes darting around the room as he searched for any possible clue to the foxes' whereabouts.  
  
"Ten bucks says you're right, little bro," Shizuru sighed, leaning against the wall.  
  
Keiko shuddered. "Don't say that!" She glanced around. "Hiei's not here either... Didn't he stay here last night?"  
  
"That's right!" Yusuke piped up. "Wherever he is, he must be with them..."  
  
"...Or not! Look!" Botan frantically pointed out the window, motioning for everyone to come and look.  
  
Outside, a black shadow darted through the treetops, a light violet glow emulating from it.  
  
"Hiei!"  
  
The Jaganshi lept up to the window and came to stand on the sill. His shirt was missing and he was streaked with dirt and blood. His Jagan was visible on his forehead, the headband he usually wore to hide it from view missing.  
  
"Hiei, what happened to you?" Yusuke asked.  
  
Hiei looked down at himself, then held up his blood stained hands. "This? It's not mine. It's Kurama and Chitsuko's."  
  
"WHAT?!" Keiko screeched, panic shining in her eyes. "What happened to them?! Where are they!?"  
  
"They're in Makai."  
  
Kuwabara blinked. "How did they get there?"  
  
"The demon hunters got them, stupid," was Yusuke's aggravated reply. He turned to face Hiei. "How do we get there?"  
  
"There is a small gate connecting Ningenkai and Makai not too far from here. I will take you to it." He nodded to Keiko and Botan. "I advise leaving the girls here. It's much too dangerous for them where we are going."  
  
Botan's eyed widened. "Are Chitsuko and Kurama... alright?"  
  
The youkai dropped his gaze. "I don't know..."  
  
"Then what are you standing around here for?" Keiko shoved Kuwabara and Yusuke towards the door. "Go and save them, Yusuke!"  
  
"I'm going, I'm going!" Yusuke cried as he and Kuwabara fled down the stairs.  
  
Shizuru looked at Hiei. "How did you manage to escape, but not them?"  
  
Hiei turned his back to the room, the ferrygirl and the brown-eyed human staring fearfully at him. Without looking at them, he replied, "It is a complicated story. I do not have time to tell it to you, nor do I wish to make you even more upset." He jumped down from the windowsill to meet Kuwabara and Yusuke below him.  
  
The three girls watched as the boys dashed into the woods. Shizuru put a hand on Keiko's shoulder. Keiko looked up at Kuwabara's older sister, her big brown eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Don't worry," she said with a small, sad smile. "We all know that Kurama is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. And Chitsuko can fight just as well as he can." Shizuru's gaze followed the retreating backs of the boys as they disappeared from sight. "They have each other now. And that's all they really need..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chitsuko was shoved violently through another set of heavy doors. She stumbled forward, landing on her side with her long hair covering her face. Unable to brush it out of her eyes, she left it there temporarily blind to what was going on around her. But she wasn't deaf.  
  
"Kai, would you be so kind as to keep her company until I need her?" That was Zoutarou's voice.  
  
"Yes, Zoutarou-sempai." That was Kai's.  
  
Chitsuko shuddered. In all her battles with him, she had learned one thing about Kai: he liked looking at blood a little too much. He was sadistic, in a way. And the fact that she was clad in nothing but a pale blue nightdress made her even more nervous. The neckline was high and the sleeves long, though the skirt was rather short. The tentacles of light had ripped open a hole in the front, right above her breasts. Hiei's bandages has suited well in covering the hole, that is, until Zoutarou ripped them off.  
  
"Good. Make sure she is treated well..." She felt a hand slide up her bare legs and squeeze her thigh. With a yelp she kicked her legs, now free from the bindings. Rolling onto her back, she saw that she had hit her target; Zoutarou was now rubbing his left forearm where a dark purple bruise was beginning to form.  
  
She shook her head to get her hair out of her eyes, smirking in triumph.  
  
Zoutarou glared down at her, his clear eyes unreadable. Chitsuko felt a tug in the back of her mind as those eyes regarded her with stunning clarity. Zoutarou probed her mind, reaching into every corner and discovering everything about her, delving into thoughts and memories that Chitsuko herself had been careful to keep hidden even from herself. She squeezed her eyes shut, struggling to drive Zoutarou's presence out of her mind and soul. Chitsuko pushed against him with her spirit energy, causing his physical form to stagger back from her and his presence to leave her body.  
  
"You are stronger than I imagined." Zoutarou smiled slyly. "That is good... for me." He turned his attention back to Kai. "Take good care of her. I will send for her when I am ready..." And with that he swept out of the room, the doors shutting behind him.  
  
Chitsuko shivered with digust. What torturous desires was he going to fulfill with her? What was he planning to do?  
  
"Stand up."  
  
Chitsuko turned her head to the side. Kai stood in the middle of the room, dressed in full hunting garb. The room itself was drenched in blue and scarlet, the colors of his hair and eyes. The youko hunter held a silver dagger in his hands. "Did you hear me?"  
  
"I heard you, I just chose to ignore it," Chitsuko retorted.  
  
That was her first mistake. Kai had her on her feet in an instant, the dagger to her neck. "Do as I say and you won't get hurt... too badly."  
  
The girl swallowed hard, although she kept her fear well hidden. She return Kai's piercing gaze with a calm look of her own. "You're not a sadistic bastard like your master, are you?"  
  
Chitsuko braced herself for the touch of the dagger, but she never felt it. Kai lowered his gaze, taking the dagger away from the girl's neck. "He is not my master anymore."  
  
Her stormy oculars widened. "What do you mean?"  
  
Kai sighed. "I failed in my mission, and he dismissed me."  
  
"What was your mission?"  
  
The youko hunter's eyes were on the kitsune again, a faint flame of anger burning within their crimson depths. "To capture you and Youko Kurama. But that doesn't matter now..." He held his hands out towards her, palms up.  
  
Threads of blue light escaped his hands to join with the ones wound around her wrists. They loosened, then threaded around her again, forming rings of blue light around her entire body. The rings held her arms and legs out from her body, as though she were attached to a cross.  
  
The youko hunter chuckled and licked his lips seductively. "I am looking forward to this..."  
  
A cold sweat broke out on Chitsuko's forehead. "Didn't Zoutarou say that you had to take good care of me?"  
  
Kai grinned. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him..." He took a step towards Chitsuko. "And besides, he can't gain your power if I get to it first..."  
  
The girl's eyes narrowed. "Heartless bastard..."  
  
Kai shook his head. "Not heartless... Souless."  
  
"...S...Souless?" Chitsuko blinked.  
  
"Being only a reflection of Zoutarou, I do not have my own soul."  
  
"I-I don't understand..." Chitsuko stuttered.  
  
Kai's blood-red hues locked on her. "Zoutarou used mirrors to create me. He uses mirros to magnify and reflect his spirit energy. Rather manipulative, eh?"  
  
Kai raised his dagger and trailed it just below Chitsuko's collarbone. A fine line of blood appeared where the dagger cut her. Chitsuko winced and struggled to move her arms, but the blue rings of light held fast and secure, preventing her escape.  
  
"You don't want to do this..." Chitsuko said to Kai as he moved his head closer to her fresh wound. "What good would it be?"  
  
Kai paused and glanced up at her, a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"If Zoutarou can magnify his spirit energy, what use would it be to try and gain more of your own? He would only overcome it..."  
  
Kai took a step back and looked Chitsuko in the eyes. He was reconsidering!  
  
Chitsuko continued, furthering her persuasion for him to let her go. "Why try when we're going to kill Zoutarou anyway?"  
  
"Kill...Zoutarou?" Kai's face faulted and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "That would mean..." He gazed at Chitsuko through half-lidded eyes. "I would die too..." He let the dagger fall from his hand. It hit the floor with a soft clang. "I would be free from this... this living Hell..."  
  
The rings around Chitsuko disappeared and her arms dropped to her sides. She took a step back from Kai, relieved to be able to move again. "You actually... want to die?"  
  
Kai chuckled sadly. "You can't really call it dying. There is no life for me to lose in the first place..."  
  
And all this time Chitsuko had thought he was just another power-hungry minion who was more than eager to please his master. All the times she had fought him, he had been so sure of himself, so hungry for victory, that she never would have guessed this was how he really felt. "Kai..."  
  
Kai shook his head. "Don't feel sorry for me." Running to his chamber doors, he motioned for Chitsuko to follow him. "Come on. Let's go save Kurama..." He pushed the doors open just enough so that he could slip through and into the hallway beyond.  
  
"Right." Chitsuko nodded, then slid through the doors and into the hallway, running after Kai.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Kurama pounded vainly on the glass, then let his hands slip down to his thighs. Bowing his head, he squeezed his eyes shut. For the first time since Shiori's recovery, a single tear slid down the youko's cheek.  
  
He had failed to protect her.  
  
Kohana...  
  
"Kurama!"  
  
Even now he could hear her voice crying out to him for help. He hadn't been able to reach her... And now he was trapped in a mirror, with a void of inky darkness behind him. He didn't dare venture into it, for fear of becoming lost in the pane of glass forever...  
  
"Kurama! Where are you?"  
  
That wasn't his imagination. He looked up, his emerald eyes wide and alert, though still wet from his tears. He banged on the glass. "Chitsuko! Chitsuko, I'm here!"  
  
A silent figure ran past the mirror where he was trapped. It was Kai. Farther down the hallway, he could still hear Chitsuko calling his name.  
  
"Chitsuko! Chitsuko! I'm in this one!"  
  
At last he saw her, the top of her blue nightdress soaked with a fresh splash of blood. Chitsuko turned, her blue-gray eyes flooding over with tears of joy as she ran towards the mirror and pressed her hands against it.  
  
"Kurama!" she sobbed through a smile. She turned, looking off down the hallway at someone. "Kai! He's over here!"  
  
"Chitsuko! What are you doing...?" Kurama cried anxiously as Kai came to stand behind Chitsuko. "Watch out!"  
  
Kai smiled slightly and shook his head. "I'm not here to harm you, OR her, Kurama. I'm here to help you..."  
  
"Help us? But why?"  
  
"I'll explain it to you later," Chitsuko said hurridly. "Please, get him out of there!"  
  
Kai nodded as he pressed his palms against the mirror's surface. The same threads of blue light that had previously bound Chitsuko now came to wind gently around Kurama, taking hold of his arms and waist. Once the light threads had wrapped securely around Kurama, Kai pulled his hands away, tugging at the threads. Kurama stumbled through the glass, falling to his knees as he exited the mirror.  
  
"Kurama!" Chitsuko pounced on the redhead, nearly knocking him over as she hugged him tightly. With a smile Kurama wrapped his own arms around the girl, burying his face in her golden tresses.  
  
"You're alive..." he said quietly.  
  
"Just barely." New tears were welling up in the girl's eyes. She pulled back to gaze up into Kurama's eyes, and he looked back down at her just as tenderly. A tear escaped, sliding silently down her blood-streaked face.  
  
"I was afraid I was going to lose you..." The redhead leaned in, brushing his lips gently against her cheek where the tear fell, melting her fears with his kiss.  
  
Chitsuko took a sharp intake of breath at the touch of his lips. She sighed, tangling her fingers in his red tresses. His kiss, even if it was only on her cheek, was just like she imagined it would be: warm, tender, soft...  
  
...Loving...  
  
Kurama pulled back again to look Chitsuko in the eyes, his fingertips dancing across her jawline. Chitsuko raised her hand up to his face, Kurama closing his eyes as she brushed her fingers across his wet eyes.  
  
"You were crying..."  
  
Kurama shrugged as if it didn't matter, the same calm, tender smile on his face. He didn't need to cry anymore. She was here, in his arms, safe. "We have a demon we need to defeat..."  
  
"Mmhm." Chitsuko nodded, determination shining in her features.  
  
The two stood up, ready to race down the hallway towards Zoutarou's chambers, then paused. The foxes turned to look at Kai, who stood a little ways away, surveying the two with sad crimson eyes.  
  
"Kai..?"  
  
The youko hunter shook his head. "What would be the point in my helping? You two go. You have enough power and a strong bond between you. Zoutarou will have a hard time breaking it."  
  
Kurama and Chitsuko exchanged a quick glance, both noticing the pink blush on each other's face.  
  
Chitsuko looked back at Kai one last time, a smile of gratitude on her face. "Thank you, Kai..."  
  
Kai returned the smile weakly and nodded farewell to her and Kurama. "You are welcome, Hanyou Kohana."  
  
Then Kurama and Chitsuko fled down the hallway, side by side, towards the towering white marble doors and the powerful foe that waited behind them. 


	24. Chapter 23 Hanyou Kohana's True Power

Chapter 23: Hanyou Kohana's True Power  
  
The corridor seemed endless to them. Their footfalls created a steady rhythm that echoed off the mirrored walls, mingling with the sounds of their heavy breathing and pounding heartbeats. The entire hallway remained shrouded in a cloak of darkness, the only visible structure ahead of them being a set of tall white doors.  
  
Chitsuko turned her head to look into the mirrors as she ran past them. Her reflection made her smile wryly; she really was a mess. Her long hair was tangled, black and red blood clinging to the golden tresses. Her pale blue nightdress, splashed with the same liquid, had been slashed twice just below her collarbone, both cuts still bleeding underneath the fabric, and one long sleeve was completely torn off while the other hung on her arm by narrow strip of fabric. The hem, which hung to the middle of her thighs, was now jagged where it had been clawed at and ripped by the weapons of the demons, and her bare feet and legs were criss-crossed with scratches.  
  
But despite her physical condition, her eyes, set in a pale face streaked with blood, were shining bright. A faint fire glowed within them, a spark of the power and hope for survival that the girl still possessed. She watched her reflection dash down the hallway alongside of her, surprised at how fast she herself could run.  
  
She turned to look at Kurama. The older fox was also in a state of disarray. When they had been dragged into the portal, both had been caught off-guard and in their nightclothes. Kurama now sported a pair of green satin pajamas that were torn, ripped, and blood soaked in numerous places. He bled from places where the light tentacles had constricted him, and the front of his shirt had been torn open to reveal a sculpted chest and stomach decorated with cuts. Nasty black streaks of demon blood marred his beautiful red hair. He too ran barefoot.  
  
The white marble doors loomed up before them. The doors to Zoutarou's chamber. Kai had said that this is where they wound find his master, and warned them to be careful. Zoutarou could be nasty.  
  
Her eyes still locked on the approaching doors, Chitsuko addressed Kurama. "I'm going to blast the doors open."  
  
Unseen to her, Kurama nodded, his own emerald gaze focused on the doors as well. "Not only will it take him by surprise, but it will show him that we're not his toys to play with."  
  
Chitsuko, still running, extended her right arm and index finger, taking hold of her wrist with her left hand. She looked down her finger towards her target to get a good, clean shot, focusing her attack where the doors met in the center of the frame. Collecting her spirit energy in her finger, she waited until they were a few yards away from the door before letting her spirit energy fly.  
  
"SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
Silently she thanked Yusuke as the two foxes dashed through the large hole, the entire room beyond them unusally bright with the glow of Chitsuko's attack. Kurama grabbed Chitsuko by the shoulder and held her still, the two remaining motionless until the light of the Spirit Gun faded.  
  
They were standing in a room constructed almost entirely of white marble, chunks of the material from the destroyed doors scattered around them. The only exception was the floor, which was made of clear, polished glass. At the far end of the room, opposite from Kurama and Chitsuko, was a small altar-like structure with a throne made of the same marble in front of it. And on it sat their opponent, the demon who they were prepared to defeat.  
  
"Now that is what I call service," Zoutarou chuckled as he stood up from his chair. "Instead of having to go find my toys, they come to me instead."  
  
"We are not your playthings, Zoutarou," Kurama growled through his teeth. Anger surfaced in his green eyes as he desperately held himself back from attacking Zoutarou on the spot.  
  
"Kohana! Kurama!"  
  
Suddenly Kai was in the room, wide-eyed and wiping away the cold sweat that had broken out on his brow. "Kohana, Kurama, I forgot to warn you. The floor is..."  
  
Kai never got to finish. Zoutarou, stone-faced and cold, reached out towards the youko hunter and squeezed his hand into a fist as though he were taking hold on the air infront of him.  
  
With a sickening squish and what sounded like a pop, Kai wretched, blood pouring out of his mouth, nostrils, ears, and eye sockets. He staggered forward, a waterfall of blood splashing onto the glossy floor. Kai fell, his eyes rolling back in his head. His last breath of air escaped his lips with a thin sigh, and before his body hit the floor it crumpled and disintegrated into dust, leaving behind nothing but his tattered and bloody clothing.  
  
There was a silence, punctured only by Chitsuko's gasps for air. The girl clutched at her heart, trying to block the image from her mind of what had happened to the hunter's own organ. With a soft wail she fell to her knees, her stormy eyes wide and locked on Kai's body.  
  
If Zoutarou was capable of such devilry... then why hadn't he killed Kurama and Chitsuko already?  
  
The raven-haired demon raised an eyebrow. "Do not cry, kokitsune." He extended a hand towards Chitsuko. "Come here, Kohana. I desire more entertainment."  
  
Chitsuko was thoroughly disgusted and genuinely afraid. She turned and opened her mouth to scream at him, but instead cried out in alarm as Kurama bolted towards Zoutarou's altar, his face scrunched up in anger.  
  
"BASTARD!"  
  
It was the first time Chitsuko had ever heard Kurama swear. She stumbled to her feet and ran after him, attempting to call him back to her. "Kurama! Don't!"  
  
"Hmph. Fool." Zoutarou held out his hand, and with a flick of his wrist Kurama was blown backwards onto the floor, a trail of blood oozing behind him where his body skid across the glass surface.   
  
"Kurama!" Chitsuko fled to her companion's side, helping him up to a kneeling position. She allowed him to lean on her as he caught his breath, wincing as scratches and wounds that had scabbed over bled once again.  
  
"Kurama, are you alright?"  
  
Kurama lifted his head up as if to answer, but something on the floor caught his attention. He looked down and let out a loud, sharp gasp, his eyes widening until they felt as though they would pop out of their sockets.  
  
"What is it?" Chitsuko looked up at Kurama, innocent and confused.  
  
Kurama slowly shook his head, disbelief crowding all other thoughts and feelings out of his mind as he stared down at the floor. His heart wrenched in his chest, the boy unbelieving of the sight before him.  
  
"Your reflection..."  
  
"What?" Chitsuko followed Kurama's gaze, half expecting to see her own familiar reflection in the lustrous floor, half dreading what might be in its place.  
  
Chitsuko stifled a cry of surprise, her own eyes dilating.  
  
For the first time since she entered the room, Chitsuko realized that the floor was not made of glass, but was one giant mirror. And her own reflection not only baffled and confused her, but terrified her.  
  
A beautiful young woman crouched in her reflection's place, waves of pale golden tresses cascading over smooth, milky skin. Her build was one that any woman would die for; a tight, flat stomach, slender waist, perfectly angled hips, graceful limbs, well filled-out bustline. Her clothing was simple, a sleeveless white dress with a neckline dangerously low and sporting cleavage, flowing down to a long skirt that reached her ankles, a large upside-down V cut out of the fabric revealing her legs and what appeared to be a tight white undergarment. The entire outfit was tight and form-fitting, tied closed from mid-stomach to just below her breasts with a string of brown leather. Two golden fox ears poked through the top of her hair, and a bushy tail of the same color poked out from the back of her dress. The fox woman's eyes were a sterling silver, sharp and piercing at first sight.  
  
Where Kurama's reflection should be, a male fox demon with hair, ears, and a tail of silvery-white kneeled beside the woman, his fluid-gold eyes staring back up at Chitsuko.  
  
She knew that image. It was Kurama's demon form. But... who was the woman next to him?  
  
The pair heard Zoutaru laugh. "The mirror reflects your true self. Do you like what you see?"  
  
Chitsuko slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle a cry of delight and shock as she snapped her head around to meet Kurama's eyes.  
  
The woman in the mirror was her.  
  
Her demon form.  
  
Hanyou Kohana...  
  
Kurama stared at her, his entire body trembling as he reached out to touch her cheek. "That's you..."  
  
"I guess so..." Chitsuko replied, her voice nothing more than a squeak.  
  
The two turned again as Zoutarou descended fluidly down the stairs before his altar, advancing on the two fox demons. "And now, to finish you off and claim my prize..."  
  
Chitsuko was instantly on her feet, her hands clenched into fists. "I am not a prize to be won, Zoutarou."  
  
Zoutarou laughed again, the room echoing with its cruel tones, reminding the girl and boy faintly of crashing glass.  
  
Then it hit her. Chitsuko looked down at the floor again.  
  
That was how he could be defeated.  
  
Destory his only method of defense, his only weapon!  
  
Chitsuko sprang towards Zoutarou. Combing her fingers through her hair, she let fly a shower of shimaneki seeds from her hands. Zoutarou's face faulted at her pathetic attack and he crossed his hands over his chest, creating a barrier of spirit energy that shielded him from the rain of seeds.  
  
"I am not amused," Zoutarou yawned, stepping forward to meet Chitsuko in the middle of the mirrored floor. "Is that all you're going to do? Throw seeds at me?"  
  
Behind her, Kurama laughed to himself. Zoutarou was stupider than he looked.  
  
The clear-eyed demon chuckled as his hands darted out to wrap themselves around Chitsuko's neck. The smaller fox demon shuddered and choked, clawing at the hands that lay on her skin.  
  
"You see, if I bleed you to death your blood will become contaminated and stale. I want to keep it fresh..." His grin was wicked as his nails dug into the flesh around Chitsuko's neck.  
  
Kurama lept to his feet and ran forward. "CHITSUKO!" Readying his own power, he called out to Chitsuko, "NOW!"  
  
Chitsuko took a deep breath and summoned every the power that lay in her veins.  
  
"DIE!"  
  
The voices of the two kitsune rang throughout the room. For a brief moment, all that could be heard was the echo of their cry, bouncing off the marble walls. Then the mirrored floor beneath them shattered, causing Zoutarou to scream and break his hold on Chitsuko.  
  
The shimaneki seeds had taken root, Death Plants crawling up the walls and breaking through the glassy floor below them, shattering the enchanted mirror and the reflections it held.  
  
With resolve, Zoutarou blasted the plants with his spirit energy, the growth withering and dying at his deadly touch. Clearing a path for himself through the growing maze of weeds, he rounded on Chitsuko, barring his teeth, his colorless eyes glistening madly as his prey ran backwards, hopeful of escape.  
  
"HANYOU KOHANA!"   
  
Chitsuko realized that a field of Death Plants would not be able to hold him back. She turned around, only to find that Kurama was lost in the vegetation as well. Turning back to look at the advancing Zoutarou, she prepared herself for her most desperate... and final... attack.  
  
Kurama burst through the plants just behind Chitsuko as the girl began to glow, her golden spirit energy engulfing her entire body as she powered up, calling upon every drop of power that resided in her body. The boy stumbled towards her, sliding his arms around her from behind and allowing her to lean back against him. She laid her arms on his, turning her head sideways to look up at him.  
  
He smiled down at her. "If you're going to use up all of your power in one attack, I'm not going to let you do it alone."  
  
"Thank you, Kurama," Chitsuko whispered as she turned to face Zoutarou for the last time.  
  
Kurama closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Anytime. Anytime..."  
  
The girl closed her eyes as well and braced herself for what would come next.  
  
With an explosive burst of gold and magenta light, the floor and walls were smashed through further, trees, weeds, and native Makai vegetation scouring through the heavy marble walls of Zoutarou's fortress to join the battle within. The sound of crashing was endless as the castle began to crumble, stone and marble tumbling down around the raven-haired demon and the two foxes mingling their power in a desperate embrace.  
  
Both Kurama and Chitsuko winced. They were bleeding themselves dry of power, throwing everything they had into this attack. Chitsuko opened one eye and nearly screamed.  
  
Zoutarou was coming closer.  
  
Kurama opened his eyes as well, narrowing them at the approaching demon. Chitsuko fully opened her own as well, locking them onto the approaching target.  
  
Zoutarou glared menacingly at the pair, his eyes glowing fiercely, burning with rage. "Kurama," he hissed. "You will never be able to defeat me... Ever... And Kohana... No matter where you run... no matter where you hide..." he grinned maniacally, "...I will find you..."  
  
"Kurama..." Chitsuko whispered, her hands tightening around his at her sides. Zoutarou looked horrifying, possessed by madness.  
  
A thick vine twisted around his right arm. Another twined around his left. Two more ensnared his legs, and all four tugged on the demon, pulling him in four very different directions. The raven-haired demon squirmed, desperately trying to break their hold on him. He turned his piercing gaze towards Chitsuko and Kurama.  
  
"Although he blocked the shimaneki seeds, he is still doomed. His mirrors are broken. He is almost powerless now..." Kurama murmured.  
  
Chitsuko, her expression seemingly serene from fatigue, raised her hand in front of her to point at Zoutarou, her index finger extended towards the demon's heart.  
  
"Please die," she whispered.  
  
Tendrils of the Death Plant burst forth from the shattered floor, winding around the vines that held Zoutarou captive. Zoutarou didn't have a chance to breath his last breath as the vines stabbed into his flesh, threading through his veins and killing him from the inside out.  
  
More vines came with the Death Plant. Thick ones ran the demon through the stomach, the chest, tearing flesh and muscle from his body, dashing bones to splinters, splashing blood over the shattered pieces of the mirrored floor. Another skewered him through the forehead, splitting his skull with a sickening crack. Stems poked up through the dying demon's skin, pink and lavendar flowers showing their heads through the rivers of blood than ran down his body.  
  
Seemingly out of nowhere, a wind picked up in the room, now choked with vegetation. It came to circle around Zoutarou, whipping petals off the flowers as it whirled around the body. A black cloud of mist seemed to collect inside of it, and before the two could realize what was happening it was gone.  
  
The fortress continuing to crumble around them, Kurama and Chitsuko dropped their embrace and turned to flee, bracing themselves against each other for support. Neither one looked back at the bloody clump of flowers that was once the clear-eyed Zoutarou.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"This is the place."  
  
The Jaganshi led the Spirit Detective and his orange-haired friend to the base of the high rocky hill. All three boys fell silent as they watched the castle fortress at its apex crumble to pieces, boulders and dust of stone and marble tumbling down the hillside.  
  
Kuwabara was shaking. "You don't think..."  
  
Yusuke fought back tears and fell to his knees. "No... No, they can't... They just can't... Don't tell me we've come too late..."  
  
Hiei let his gaze fall to the ground. He clenched his hands into hard fists at his sides and gritted his teeth, his eyes wide with anger. He had failed. He had failed in returning, he hadn't been quick enough.  
  
He had failed Chitsuko and Kurama.  
  
"Hiei! Yusuke! Kuwabara!"  
  
"That voice..." Yusuke looked up, his eyes widening as he distinguished the figure making its way down the slope.  
  
"KURAMA!" Yusuke and Kuwabara smiled broadly, waving frantically at Kurama as he ran over to them, carrying a golden-haired figure in his arms. The figure's arms were wrapped around its stomach, as though she was in pain.  
  
"Damn, you too look pretty bad..." Yusuke surveyed them, his eyes coming to rest on the girl nestled in Kurama's arms. "Is she going to be okay?"  
  
Chitsuko, her eyes still closed, moaned, "Hiei..."  
  
Hiei looked up, slowly making his way over to Chitsuko and Kurama. He wasn't sure what to feel now. Relief? No. "Relief" could not describe the emmense lightness he now felt at seeing his two friends alive. Joy? His happiness excelled beyond joy at the moment.  
  
Finally, the youkai stood before Kurama, his eyes locked on the limp girl in the fox's arms. "Chitsuko?"  
  
The little fox youko turned her head to look at Hiei, her stormy blue-gray eyes shining despite the dirt and blood that caked her form. Unfolding her arms, Chitsuko weakly handed Hiei his katana, still covered with crusted-over blood from the demon who had used it. She had picked up the sword as the two ran out, cradling it in her arms to keep it safe as they fleed from certain death.  
  
"Here's your sword," she managed to sigh before she coughed once and slipped into unconciousness.  
  
Kurama smiled, nuzzling the comatose girl's hair, paying no attention to the dirt and blood caught in it. "That's my kokitsune..." 


	25. Epilogue Sweet Nothings: Peace At Last

Epilogue: Sweet Nothings - Peace At Last  
  
Chitsuko sat up in bed and stretched, scratching the back of her neck as she looked out the window. The day was clear and bright, surprisingly sunny for a February day blanketed under a foot of snow and ice. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, the girl pulled herself to her feet with a yawn. She tugged at the lavendar satin pajamas that had bunched up around her thighs while she slept.  
  
The damn things were too big.  
  
She smiled to herself, shaking her head as she exited the room. They were Kurama's, afterall.  
  
"Good morning Shiori-san, Shuichi-kun!" Chitsuko called as she raced happily down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
"Morning, Chit-chan!" Shiori said with a smile as she lifted a pot off the stove and poured hot chocolate into two mugs. Setting the pot down again, she handed the mugs to Chitsuko.  
  
"What's going on with the weather?" the girl asked as she sniffed the hot chocolate, revelling in its bittersweet smell.  
  
"School is canceled for today. The roads are too icy for driving." Shiori winked. "We're stuck in the house."  
  
Chitsuko giggled and nodded to her guardian as she made her way to the living room, careful not to spill the contents of the mugs.  
  
The television was blaring the news as she entered. Kurama looked up at her from the couch and smiled. He wore white satin pajamas similar to her own.  
  
"You're up." He smiled and patted the couch next to him.  
  
Chitsuko sank down into the cushions and handed him one of the mugs. She took a long sip of her own, letting the warm, creamy chocolate run over her tongue.  
  
"So how are you feeling today?" the redhead asked, holding his mug in his lap.  
  
"Pretty good. I can walk without getting dizzy and have full use of all my limbs."  
  
"Does your head hurt?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"Are you wounds healed? Are the scars gone?"  
  
Chitsuko nodded. "The only one that still has a scar, though, in the one right here." She rubbed her right side. "It doesn't hurt, but there's still a mark."  
  
"I'll apply a little bit more herbal paste to it tonight. It should heal in a few days." Kurama took a long swig of his hot chocolate.  
  
"Thanks to you, I won't have any battle scars," Chitsuko giggled happily as she took little sips from her mug. "Where would I be without you?"  
  
"I don't know." Kurama smiled warmly and scooted over on the couch, moving closer to her. "But that's not the case. You do have me. And that's all that matters, right, kokitsune?"  
  
Chitsuko artfully kept the blush down in her cheeks. It was an innocent enough question. "Right!"  
  
Neither one cared that they never found out what Zoutarou had meant when he said Kurama had stolen his soul. Chitsuko had forgotten that he had known about her demon mother and father from long ago. And Kurama had forgotten his shock when he beheld the reflection of Hanyou Kohana in the mirror. He had even purposely neglected to mention to Hiei, Yusuke, and the others how much of a knock-out Chitsuko really was in her full demon form. None of it mattered now.  
  
The two foxes snuggled closer for warmth as they slipped back into the couch, sipping their hot chocolate and watching the news on television, oblivious to everything except for the glorious peace surrounding them and each other.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
w00t! It's done!  
  
I hope you all liked the story. ;D  
  
AND NOW FOR A VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE.  
  
TO ALL KOKITSUNE READERS: Please keep you eyes peeled on Fanfiction.net for the SECOND INSTALLMENT in the four-saga story of Chitsuko and the Reiki Tantei, "Hellfire." Keep checking my profile page for updates becauase it will be up SOON. And by SOON, I mean, the end of next week at the possible latest. So keep checking back!  
  
Arigatou to everyone who reviewed/reviews this story and for giving me the drive to continue writing. It is the people that get enjoyment out of my stories who give me the determination to keep writing fanfics such as these.  
  
Arigatou minna-san!  
  
Eien no ai, ~Lexi-chan~ 


End file.
